


Ноттингемский потрошитель / The Nottingham Ripper

by Sciurus_vulgaris



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciurus_vulgaris/pseuds/Sciurus_vulgaris
Summary: 1207. Guy of Gisborne, accompanied by his loyal squire Allan a'Dale, returns home to take up the very same position of Master-of-Arms in Nottingham with which he started his career once upon a time. While Sir Guy gets acquainted with a new sheriff and his entourage and experiences alternating fits of nostalgia and atonement, the city's peace is violated by a mysterious murderer who kills women and children. The investigation is in the dark, wild gossip circulate while England is on the brink of excommunication and civil war. Will Sir Guy manage to save innocent people, unmask the Nottingham Ripper and - finally! - meet the love of his life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabella77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/gifts), [Shiae_Hagall_Serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent/gifts).

> For some years I was convinced that there was no audience for a fic in Russian on this platform. However as I am becoming more active in commenting other fics, I feel that perhaps I should post something of my own "creative writing". Originally, this fic was created for Russian Robin Hood BBC fan community at http://sherwoodforest.diary.ru under a different title, while an edited version later appeared on http://ficbook.net . 
> 
> Робин Гуд принадлежит народу Англии; образы главных героев – Ричарду Армитиджу и другим талантливым актерам, снимавшимся в любимом сериале; конь Ричи, стражник Марк, выражение «сэр Гад» и воспоминания Джесс в 9-й главе – нашему фанону; сцена у дуба в 1-й главе – Льву Николаевичу Толстому ;-); поэтические отрывки в 4-й главе – Вальтеру фон дер Фогельвейде (пер. В. Левика), безымянному миннезингеру в пер. Н. Гребельной, Люку Пламондону (чрезмерно вольный перевод Sciurus_vulgaris) и Буркхарту фон Хоэнфельзу (пер. Ю.Мориц); баллада в эпилоге – Роберту Бернсу (пер. С. Маршака). Отдельные фразы фика заимствованы из «Семнадцати мгновений весны», «Унесенных ветром», «Идиота» и рекламы сигарет «Давидофф». Вишневый плащ Ричарда Перси утащен из «Королевы Марго» А.Дюма.

Одним негодяем меньше – это хорошо,  
но лучше все-таки,  
когда одним нормальным человеком больше.  
Яртур и Гвенда. «Белый дракон»

Глава 1  
Начало мая 1207

Солнце едва-едва показалось из-за горизонта, осветив косыми лучами соломенные крыши соседних домов. Растолкав своих сладко спавших спутников, невысокая смешливая женщина быстро собралась, простилась с хозяевами постоялого двора, вынесла свои скромные пожитки и внимательно проследила, как ее мальчишки запрягают в телегу ладную пегую лошадку. Чего мешкать-то? В Клане она отпустит их по домам - оттуда до Ноттингема совсем ничего остается, она и одна как-нибудь доберется с Божьей помощью. Так она отцу Туку и сказала: пусть спокойно остается в аббатстве, раз уж там рукописи какие-то редкие оказались. Из самого Линдисфарна. Это ж такая редкость… Ну, что там за Линдисфарн такой она толком не знает, хоть и жалеет иной раз, что учиться по-настоящему не довелось, ведь красиво же, рукописи эти старые, буквицы, изукрашенные узорочьем… Да пустое это дело, жалеть о том, что не сбылось. Кто девчонку бы учить стал?! Разве что сам Тук. Но о нем сначала в наших краях и не слышно было, а потом уж, когда он из самой Святой Земли объявился, и вовсе не до учебы стало. Время было такое… 

Так что пусть Тук остается и с рукописями своими всласть возится. До границ графства они доехали без ненужных приключений, а дальше уж она как-нибудь и со своими молодцами доберется. Еще бы, у Маленького Джона сыновья как на подбор – двадцати еще нет, но все в папашу, ростом уже его самого перегнали, дубиной орудуют – так папенька только крякает от удовольствия. С такой охраной к ней никто не сунется. Да и вообще, сейчас не то, что раньше. Это когда она еще в девяносто четвертом в Лондон ездила – вот тогда и правда, страху-то было! Сейчас, конечно, она бы так уже не смогла. А тогда – молодая была, бедовая. Отправляли ее всем миром – и отец Тук, и Джон, и Мач, и Кейт, и сам шериф тогдашний, Роберт Локсли, граф Хантингтон ее провожал, потому как много всего она в Лондон везла: и сундук с деньгами, и документы (велено ей было, как доберется, нужным людям из королевской охраны передать – тогда ведь только с надежным человеком переслать что-то можно было, крепко значит надеялся на нее граф Хантингтон). Да и снедь она с собой везла какую-никакую – и на продажу, и себе в дорогу (спасибо Кейт, напекла – до самого Лондона хватило). Молодежь теперь небось и забыла, как в ту пору по всей Англии покати шаром было, на постоялых дворах одни тараканы – да и те боялись, что их отловят и поджарят. Граф Хантингтон ей потом рассказывал, что где-то далеко на Востоке – много дальше Святой Земли - тараканов, кажется, и вправду едят… Мерзость-то какая, прости Господи! Ну может он просто так пошутил, кто ж его разберет, он всегда бывало со своими шуточками…

Вот хороший все-таки человек, граф Хантингтон. Ей он очень тогда помог, когда шерифом был, после второй осады. И с мужем помог развестись – трус был ее благоверный, что б ему!.. Она сама страсть как замуж-то не хотела, да пришлось – старшая, а в семье одни девки. Младшим-то замуж хочется, но поперед старшей идти нельзя, к ним и свататься никто не хотел. Папаша смертным боем бил, замуж хотел ее сбыть, да она сопротивлялась. А вот младшим сестрам своим отказать не посмела, пошла… Ну да не судьба, видно, была ей с мужем жить. Как война-то всерьез началась, так бывший муженек-то сразу и драпанул из Ноттингема, только его и видели…

А она осталась. Чего только ей повидать тогда не пришлось. До сих пор иной раз кровавые бинты снятся. Да какие бинты – одно слово, ветошь в крови на самом деле. Как они ходили эти тряпки к Тренту застирывать, кровь смывали, кипятили потом в котле и пускали в дело по новой, потому как ничего другого уже не оставалось. А к Тренту страшно идти было – дорога иной раз простреливалась. Мач им говорил – не бойтесь, девчонки, мы вас прикроем, бегите. Они и бежали – с корзинами с бельем наперевес. А потом обратно в гору. Господи, как страшно-то было! Слава богу, что Робинова банда – ну то есть люди графа Хантингтона и вправду хорошо прикрывали: войска старого шерифа головы поднять не смели, когда наши начинали стрелять. А может Пресвятой Деве крепко она с девчонками молилась. Никто из них тогда не погиб. А белье всё на перевязочный материал пустили… Ох, вспоминать и то теперь тошно! 

А граф Хантингтон ей потом и приданое помог вернуть, и работу в замке нашел. Жаль, конечно, что долго он в наших краях не задержался. Всего пару лет шерифом-то у них и был. При нем заново и отстроились: и город отстроили, и замок, можно сказать, из руин подняли. Да что там, хуже чем из руин. Как тогда замок на воздух взлетел -- мало никому не показалось. И горел он потом три дня и три ночи… Столб дыма такой стоял, что из самого Йорка, наверно, видно было. Пожарище потом еще с месяц заливать водой пришлось. Как они тогда выжили – уму непостижимо. Арчер, брат графа Хантингтона, вывел их тогда через какой-то подвал, вышли на поверхность у самого Трента, там понемногу в себя и стали приходить. 

Все тогда думали, что Робин – граф Хантингтон то есть – тоже погиб. А оказалось, он не только старого шерифа в замке подорвал, но и брата своего спас. Ну то есть не брата, свойственника своего -- единоутробного брата своего единокровного брата Арчера (если такое и вправду, а не в глупых балладах бывает!). Что это за родственник такой, она толком тогда не знала. До войны-то в Ноттингеме ей пожить почти и не пришлось. Да и муженек ее – чтоб ему, предателю… – из дому никуда и не пускал. Так, разговоры всякие, конечно, доводилось ей слыхать. Жуткие слухи об этом человеке шли, правду сказать. Старому шерифу, Вейзи… Так, ну ладно, раз уж она это имя сегодня вспомянула, сейчас утро, авось из преисподней не явится... Стало быть, служил этот «брат» графа Хантингтона при Вейзи капитаном замковой стражи и сильно, говорят, лютовал. Много душ погубил без вины. Ну много – не много, она считать не будет, но нескольких человек она сама потом в городе знала, у кого родные от руки этого упыря погибли. «Упырем» – это его Кейт так называла. У Кейт он брата младшего убил, Мэтью. С этим не поспоришь. У Кейт, может, характер не сахар, но напраслину возводить на человека не станет. 

В общем, сильно лютовал этот человек. Это еще когда граф Хантингтон со своими ребятами по лесам прятался и старому шерифу досаждал. А потом в городе чехарда с властью какая-то началась – старого шерифа вроде убили (только он воскрес потом – и как воскрес!), нового шерифа прислали, а заправлять всем стала почему-то шерифова жена, та еще ведьма! И было все это, как раз когда она сама только-только замуж вышла и благоверный ее в Ноттингем и привез. Так что всю эту заваруху ей и рассмотреть-то толком не удалось. Жена нового шерифа этого названного брата графа Хантингтона казнить хотела – палач с топором уже наготове стоял, да только почему-то его так и не казнили. По правде сказать, ей тогда совсем неинтересно все это было – она от мужниных побоев встать не могла. Благоверный, впрочем, тоже на улицу неделю не высовывался – так она ему всю его поганую рожу расцарапала! Слухи тогда разные ходили, да что их пересказывать теперь – через несколько недель война началась и всем не до слухов стало. 

В общем, как война-то началась, как старый шериф с войском объявился, муженек ее из Ноттингема деру дал, а граф Хантингтон с ребятами своими в город вошел и стали они город оборонять… Так вот этот брат, Гисборном его звали, с графом вместе среди защитников оказался. Как такое случится могло – никто понять не мог. Но тогда такие дни стояли, что вопросы задавать некогда было. Да и вообще столько всего в людях открылось… Она и сама одного парня знала, законченный висельник был, клейма негде ставить – а он тогда ее от верной смерти спас, когда город обстреливать стали, закрыл собою, а сам погиб. А соседи из дома напротив – ей казалось, такие славные люди были – а раненых из колодца своего поить отказались (боялись тогда, что в городе еще и чума начнется), а потом и вовсе стали народ подбивать ворота врагу открыть, а графа Хантингтона с его людьми связать, да старому шерифу выдать… Так что много тогда чудес в городе творилось. 

Так что защищал этот Гисборн Ноттингем до последнего, и все думали, что он вместе с Хантингтоном при взрыве замка и погиб. Но Робин – граф Хантингтон то есть – и сам жив остался, и брата из-под развалин выволок. Гисборн тогда точно на том свете побывал – это-то она хорошо помнит, она много тогда с ранеными сидела. И с Гисборном сидела, и с другими. Про него все думали – не жилец. Ребра переломаны, в легких – дыра, печень задета. Но как видно, то ли дьявол от него отступился, то ли чертям в аду при мысли о нем страшно стало. Бог его знает, что там было. В общем, выжил этот человек вопреки всему. Она помнит, как он бредил: такое говорил –выходило, что еще мягко о нем народ-то судил. Но с другой стороны, какого горячечного бреда она тогда от раненых не наслушалась. Каждому есть в чем покаяться, какие грехи помянуть в смертный час. 

С Гисборном тогда почти все время граф Хантингтон сидел. Граф ей тогда сказал, что если его названный брат умрет, то он, Робин Локсли, себе этого ввек не простит. Это было, когда однажды ночью они вдвоем при Гисборне сидели. Может потому ее Хантингтон так хорошо и запомнил. С самой полуночи до рассвета тогда пришлось лед менять и обертывать рыцаря мокрыми простынями – так страшно он горел. Отец Тук был тогда уверен, что Гисборн к утру отойдет, но только граф Хантингтон этому верить не хотел. Может потому-то брат его и не умер – у графа Хантингтона, это-то она точно знает, какой-то особо упрямый ангел-хранитель. Потом, когда рыцарь уже на поправку пошел, она тоже много с ним сидела, хоть старшие подруги ее и предупреждали, что опасно это – близко с ним сходится. Неизвестно еще, что у него на уме. Но что у человека на уме может быть, когда он месяц почти с того света, можно сказать, не вылезал? Ничего, конечно, и не было. Она иной раз гуляла с ним возле реки – где еще с больными гулять было? Замок тогда только-только отстраивать начали, ютились все где попало, хорошо еще, что лето стояло, не зима. В общем, гуляли, даже иной раз говорили о чем-то, о чем - она теперь, конечно, и не вспомнит: болтать ни о чем у нее всегда легко получалось, а он все больше молчал. Спрашивал только ее: где Робин, чем он занят. Да еще однажды сказал, что она ему напоминает одну женщину, очень милую женщину, которую он и погубил своими руками. Тогда она и поняла, что он ее саму совсем-совсем не видит. И было от этого почему-то очень горько.

Горевать только особенно некогда было. Король Ричард тогда в Англию вернулся – он и его двор тогда в Ноттингеме целую неделю пробыли. Все тогда с ног сбились – города почти нет, половина домов сгорела, замок весь в руинах, а тут на тебе: завтра все будете веселиться! Сразу столько благородных рыцарей и прекрасных дам понаехало невесть откуда – и все хотят вкусно есть, сладко пить и крепко спать в чистой постели! Цены до небес взлетели, но правда и работа была. Ее тогда на кухню замковую определили, она целыми днями у печи стояла. Веселья только особого она что-то не помнит, хотя у господ каждый вечер и танцы были, и менестрели соловьями заливались.

Смертельно устала она к концу этого праздника жизни и рада была, когда это все наконец закончилось. Графа Хантингтона король тогда шерифом утвердил. Это хорошо очень было, хоть дальше-то жизнь все равно нелегкая была. Война-то за морем у короля все равно продолжалась и налоги платить все равно надо было. Да что там, в девяностые все, наверно, так жили, кто тогда жил – чего им объяснять, а кто не жил, они и не поймут. Ноттингему еще повезло, потому как граф Хантингтон очень хороший шериф был. Справедливый. Людей не обижал. Сам не воровал ничего и другим не давал. Очень она тогда была довольна, что в замке при нем служила. Дружно тогда жили, не то что сейчас: люди-то в замке почитай все были старые соратники графа Хантингтона те, что с ним в Святой Земле бились и потом в Шервудском лесу против старого шерифа боролись. 

Тогда, наверно, самая ее счастливая пора была. Она до сих пор часто те времена вспоминает: как собирались все вечерами в большом замковом зале. Граф Хантингтон – он никогда перед своими людьми не чинился, запанибрата не был, но и не чинился, умел просто, но с достоинством себя с народом держать. Значит собирались: граф Хантингтон, оруженосец его Мач, отец Тук, Джон, Кейт, Алан… Даже Гисборн с ними был. После той осады зла особого на него уже никто не держал, да и граф не потерпел бы ничего против своего брата. Гисборн, помнится, даже пел как-то раз со всеми. Пели тогда в замке много -- и про двух братьев, и про вдову с границы, про прекрасную Анни, про рыцаря Овайна, про молодого Тэмлейна. Ей-то самой баллада про Эппи Морри больше всего нравилась: «В Стрэтдоне нет человека такого, который меня бы женою сделал…». Только вот последние слова там про то, как какому-то Джонни Форсайту стоило лишь свиснуть и Эппи сама к нему прискакала… Эппи эта, может, и прискакала бы, а ей так и не довелось такого человека встретить. Да и под венец с нелюбимым ей все-таки пришлось пойти: хорошо хоть, меньше года они вместе прожили.

И плохое, и хорошее – все быстро кончается. Жизнь быстро летит. Года через два король Ричард с братом своим замирился, принц Джон снова стал в Англии хозяином, потому как Львиному Сердцу нашему надо было у короля французского Нормандию отвоевывать. Ну или может не Нормандию, а эту … Аквитанию… или что там еще. Ей Тук объяснял, да ей вникать недосуг было, где там господа за какой замок опять подрались. Как король Ричард из Англии за море уплыл, так принц Джон тут как тут, мигом нового шерифа в Ноттингем поставил. Граф Хантингтон тогда к своему королю подался, помогать ему французского короля воевать. И воевал он там до тех пор, пока сам Ричард на войне этой стрелу в шею не словил и не скончался на третий день от раны гнойной. Видно, не нашлось там в этой их Аквитании или Нормандии таких сиделок, как она. А может, стрелу тогда враги короля ядом отравили – и такое она слыхала. В общем, стал тогда принц Джон королем, да только граф Хантингтон ему служить, как видно, не захотел и подался куда-то уж совсем далеко в чужие края. А вместе с ним и люди его. Не все, конечно: Тук остался, отец ваш Джон. Кейт тоже осталась – у нее с графом Хантингтоном какая-то сильная размолвка, видно, случилась. Осталась она, жила какое-то время с матерью своей, а потом замуж вышла, ну да это вы и без меня, ребята, знаете.

Король Джон, значит, нового нам шерифа прислал. Ну, шериф и шериф, ничего особенного – воровать много не воровал, бесчинств особых не чинил, с местной знатью не ссорился, тихий был такой человечек, себе на уме, лишнего не болтал, пить много не пил. Но после графа Хантингтона, конечно, народ его не любил. Да и налогов при нем меньше не стало, наоборот. Потом и этого шерифа сменили. А сейчас уже третий по счету у нас шериф после графа Хантингтона. И тоже ни богу свечка, ни черту кочерга. Видно такие королю и нужны… Сидят, бумаги строчат - бумаг кругом стало, что грязи.

Вот она приедет и тоже будет целый день за поездку отчитываться. Потому и не любит она в Лондон ездить, да кто в Ноттингеме туда ездить любит? Ей как всегда и поручили: не бог весть как много товара нужно было закупить – но ведь опять же, деньги при себе везти, смотреть, чтоб ничего из вещей не пропало, да еще отчет этот под конец… Ну да ладно, главное, что скоро дома будем! Вас там, небось, девки в Клане заждались.

***  
Сыновей Джона она, как и обещала, отпустила в Клане – до города совсем близко, доберется и одна на своей лошадке. Мальчишки всю дорогу разговорами донимали, теперь и помолчать не грех, разболталась она что-то. Отпустила парней – и не успела от Клана далеко отъехать, тут же пожалела, потому как с лесной дороги показались ей наперерез двое верхами. Она-то напрямик через Шервуд ехать не решилась: благородные разбойники там давно перевелись, а вот всяких мерзавцев в графстве по лесам хватает. Эти двое были хорошо вооружены, да и дорогу, видно, знали. Ох, не нравится ей все это! Кто ж они такие? Вроде бы не из местных, но лица у обоих знакомые, где-то же она их видела, но где? когда? Оба немолодые, вид бывалый. Высокий – тот явно рыцарь будет, хотя скорее всего не из богатых. Тот, что пониже, надо полагать, оруженосец. 

– Эй, добрая женщина, куда путь держишь? Не в Ноттингем? – обратился к ней тот, кого она зачислила в оруженосцы.  
– Туда. А вы, господа, кто такие будете? Что-то я вас в наших краях раньше не встречала.  
– Видите, сэр Гай, - обратился к рыцарю его оруженосец, -- не смеху ради, но нас с Вами здесь уже и не помнят…  
– Может и к лучшему, – усмехнулся его собеседник. По этой усмешке она вдруг и поняла, кто перед ней. От удивления женщина на телеге негромко ойкнула и всплеснула руками:  
– Да как же! Вот теперь узнала! Ну конечно! Вы… – она обернулась к тому, что пониже ростом, и широко улыбнулась – Вы Алан. А вы… – тут лицо ее приняло любопытствующее, но вместе с тем не лишенное участия выражение – а вы – сводный брат графа Хантингтона, сэр Гай, Гай из Гиcборна. Только сегодня вас и вспоминала!  
– Смотрите-ка, все же не забыли! – возликовал Алан. – А ты-то, погоди, дай-ка тебя узнать! Ну, конечно, ты еще с нами во время осады была, а потом на кухне в замке служила. Звать-то, звать-то тебя как? Нет, не вспомню, прости, дорогая, – совсем память у старого афериста стала ни к черту!  
– Мег. Мег Олдфилд, урожденная Беннет.  
– Ну, конечно, Мег! Мег, старушка! – Алан, кажется, был искренен в своем энтузиазме. – Сэр Гай, а Вы помните Мег? Она ведь, кажется, Вас тогда выхаживала?

Одетый в черное рыцарь ничего не ответил и отвел взгляд. Мег не могла понять: помнит он ее или нет. Да разве это важно? Больше десяти лет прошло, с какой радости этот… – слово «упырь», уже произнесенное сегодня, невольно всплыло в памяти, и Мег негромко фыркнула от смеха. 

– А вы-то, вы-то здесь какими судьбами?  
– А мы… – Алан неуверенно посмотрел на своего начальника.  
– На родину потянуло, – грустно улыбнулся Гисборн. Вот эту улыбку она не помнила, но она сразу изменила все: надменное, закрытое выражение исчезло, длинные ресницы взметнулись и лицо сразу показалось моложе, в нем даже на короткий миг промелькнуло что-то беззащитное. – Служить здесь снова буду в замке, капитаном. Как когда-то... – он осекся.  
– Неужели ничего получше за столько лет для Вас не нашлось? –с обычной своей прямотой выпалила Мег.  
– Да я и не особо искал…  
– А что у нас нынче за шериф? – Алан явно решил воспользоваться моментом и подсобрать информации. – А то может мы опять того, маху дали, лезем волку в пасть… - Он опасливо хихикнул и покосился на Гисборна.  
– Да так, хмырь один, из Лестера перевели. – Неожиданно зло ответила Мег и подхлестнула лошадку. – Иной раз кажется, что полный дурак, а в другой раз смотришь и думаешь, что дурость у него какая-то уж очень последовательная.  
– Занятно, очень занятно. – протянул Алан, явно размышляя о чем-то, и снова покосился на своего начальника.

Но Гисборна, казалось, ответ на вопрос о шерифе совсем не интересовал. Его глаза задумчиво скользили по лицу Мег, по ветвям деревьев, по кучевым облакам, медленно проплывающим в широко распахнутом над ними небе. В этот момент путешественники как раз достигли вершины холма, с которого открывался вид на Ноттингем. Река, петляя и извиваясь, ярко сверкала внизу. Одуряюще пахло молодой травой. Маленький крольчонок выскочил прямо на дорогу, испугался и стрелой метнулся обратно в заросли. Перекликались птицы. День был теплый, где-то собиралась гроза, но только небольшая тучка брызнула на пыль дороги и на сочные листья. Левая сторона леса была в тени, правая блестела на солнце, чуть колыхаясь от ветра. Старый шервудский дуб, раскинувшись шатром сочной, темной зелени, млел, чуть колыхаясь в лучах вечернего солнца. Сквозь столетнюю жесткую кору пробились без сучков сочные, молодые листья… Мег замерла на миг. Беспричинное весеннее чувство радости охватило ее. «Нет, жизнь не кончена в тридцать один год, - вдруг окончательно, беспременно решила она, лукаво прищурившись и оглядев своих нежданных попутчиков, - в тридцать один год жизнь только начинается!»

Примечания:  
Для тех, кто сразу не узнал:  
"... день был жаркий, где-то собиралась гроза, но только небольшая тучка брызнула на пыль дороги и сочные листья. Левая сторона леса была темна, в тени; правая, мокрая, глянцевитая, блестела на солнце, чуть колыхаясь от ветра [...] Старый дуб, весь преображенный, раскинувшись шатром сочной, темной зелени, млел, чуть колыхаясь в лучах вечернего солнца [...] Сквозь столетнюю жесткую кору пробились без сучков сочные, молодые листья [...] "Да это тот самый дуб", - подумал князь Андрей, и на него вдруг нашло беспричинное весеннее чувство радости [...] "Нет, жизнь не кончена в тридцать один год, - вдруг окончательно, беспременно решил князь Андрей..."  
Л.Н. Толстой. Война и мир. М.: Художественная литература", 1968. С.511-512.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2  
Двумя неделями ранее, Лондон:

Массивная дубовая дверь наконец отворилась. После нескольких слов привратнику к Гисборну вышел представительного вида управляющий. Отвесил низкий поклон и повел рыцаря за собой через долгий лабиринт коридоров, винтовых лестниц и внутренних двориков – в одном из них степенно прогуливался павлин. Казалось, переходам никогда не будет конца. Дом лорда Уорика в Лондоне был известен своими внушительными размерами. Наконец Гисборн и его провожатый достигли цели: мажордом отворил последнюю дверь в большой зал, церемонно раскланялся и совершенно бесшумно удалился. По случаю теплой погоды камин уже не зажигали, довольствуясь одной медной жаровней. В воздухе витал аромат благовоний – роза, лаванда, еще какие-то травы. На столе в центре зала – большая серебряная чаша с фруктами. Открытый огонь жаровни поблескивал на стенках кувшина с дорогим вином. Конечно, после Аквитании, Тулузы, Сицилии, Кипра Гая уже было не пронять показной роскошью – все-таки Англия оставалась Богом забытым островом на самом краю ойкумены. Но даже он должен был признать – в этом доме умели жить и имели для этого надлежащие средства. Эта мысль немного успокоила рыцаря.

Взгляд продолжал скользить по залу. На одном из гобеленов, украшающих стены, была изображена дама с единорогом. Ее черты чем-то напоминали живую женщину, сидевшую напротив в нише у окна. В рассеянном свете, проникающем сквозь тонкий слой слюды, возраст дамы можно было определить не сразу. Было видно, конечно, что перед ним не юная девушка, но – черт возьми! – она все еще была удивительно хороша собой. Тонкие руки в серебряных кольцах с аметистами сжимали небольшую изящную книжицу в дорогом сафьяновом переплете. Вряд ли она станет читать молитвенник или часослов –подумал Гисборн, невольно любуясь сестрой. Скорее уж сказания о короле Артуре и рыцарях Круглого стола или возможно, новомодную поэму Вольфрама фон Эшенбаха о странствиях сэра Парсифаля… Ну да, когда он опять не найдет для нее нужных слов, можно будет хотя бы спросить, что же такое этот дурацкий Грааль? 

Заслышав звук шагов, Изабелла нарочито неторопливо закрывает книгу и задумчиво, без тени улыбки смотрит на вошедшего. Взгляды одинаковых прозрачно-серых глаз скрещиваются как мечи. Наконец Гай находит в себе силы улыбнуться, уступив этот поединок:  
\- Дорогая сестра!   
\- Ну здравствуй, братец! Не ждала тебя. – четко очерченная тонкая бровь иронично изгибается. – Мне почему-то казалось, что встречи на приеме во дворце будет достаточно для изъявления родственных чувств.  
\- Ты плохо думаешь обо мне, Изабелла.  
\- Как и ты обо мне. Мы всегда понимали друг друга.

…В ночь перед последним штурмом укреплений Ноттингема, Гай спустился в темницу и освободил сестру. Было решено, если войска шерифа все-таки прорвут последний рубеж обороны, взорвать замок с помощью греческого огня. В этом случае, пленница скорее всего погибла бы под развалинами. Он вывел Изабеллу через подземелье к Тренту и велел уходить и не возвращаться. Свое слово она, как обычно, не сдержала: Робин увидел ее уже через пару месяцев, когда Ричард Львиное Сердце с войском и свитой наконец прибыл в Ноттингем. Изабелла – в новом платье ослепительно алого шелка с шокирующе низким декольте, в окружении сразу нескольких пэров Англии – гарцевала на чистокровном арабском скакуне в нескольких шагах от монарха. Увидев графа Хантингтона, она лишь иронично улыбнулась и небрежно помахала рукой. За все десять дней пребывания короля в городе они лишь раз обменялись парой ничего не значащих фраз. Было видно, что в голове у красавицы роятся уже совсем другие планы, в которых задействованы куда более значимые персоны, чем бывший командующий королевской охраны в Палестине и безземельный рыцарь с изрядно замаранной репутацией. Честно говоря, Гуд все это время не терял надежды, что Изабелла все же спросит о своем брате, но его ожидания не оправдались. Впрочем, когда Робин в частной беседе с Ричардом попросил о помиловании для Гая, бывший шервудский разбойник тут же не без внутреннего содрогания убедился, что король был уже в курсе всех последних ноттингемских дел. Решение по Гисборну, очевидно, принималось еще до того, как перед грозным монархом гостеприимно распахнулись городские ворота: вожделенный документ уже ждал графа Хантингтона у секретаря. Сам Гисборн, по понятным причинам, не присутствовал на торжествах. Позднее, еще при Ричарде, он несколько раз видел сестру в Лондоне, когда приезжал в столицу по делам графства. Изабелла тогда была уже во втором браке и пользовалась большим весом при дворе – некоторые даже уверяли, что она какое-то время была любовницей Львиного Сердца, но можно ли верить всем досужим сплетникам? Во всяком случае, ее звезда не пошатнулась и при короле Иоанне, на которого она какое-то время оказывала почти неограниченное влияние. В этот период, правда, ни Робина, ни Гая уже не было в стране.

И вот теперь, после многих лет брат и сестра снова стоят друг перед другом:  
– Ты не изменилась.  
– Знаешь, для женщины моих лет это комплимент. Ты тоже не изменился. Точнее, ты с обычным твоим упорством превращаешься неизвестно во что. Во всяком случае, те новости, что я узнаю из королевской канцелярии, превосходят мое понимание. Объясни мне, Гай, зачем тебе понадобилось соглашаться стать капитаном стражи в этом… как его?.. Ноттингеме?  
– Страдаешь амнезией? Могу напомнить: там похоронены наши мать и отец.  
– Да? – Невинно пожимает плечами Изабелла. – А ничего, что ты не вспоминал об этом столько лет? Между прочим, это я жертвую каждый год капитулу на поминальные мессы! И знаешь, было бы неплохо, если бы в этом году ты взял на себя это бремя. Мне предстоят другие расходы.  
– Приданое дочери?  
– В том числе. Брак с лордом Норфолком стоит больших денег.  
– Мне сказали, ему уже стукнуло семьдесят, он скуп, маниакально подозрителен, склонен распускать руки и похоронил трех жен, первая из которых была старше тебя лет на двадцать. Ты действительно думаешь, это хорошая партия?  
– Не смей упрекать меня! – голос Изабеллы срывается, она действительно зла не на шутку. – Давно смотрел на себя в зеркало? Я знаю, что делаю. Норфолк - отличная партия. Он будет поддерживать меня, то есть моего мужа, в королевском совете. Его единственный сын умер в прошлом году – моя дочь, очень надеюсь, в первый же год даст ему нового наследника. Ну, а что касается возраста, тем лучше – став вдовой, Алиса сможет устроить жизнь по своему вкусу. Если, конечно, у нее хватит ума. Я не могу вечно устраивать ваши дела.  
– Какие, интересно, мои дела ты устроила, Изабелла?  
– А ты забыл? Кто же, по-твоему, выпрашивал вам амнистию – тебе и твоему бесценному Робину? Напомнить, как вы сбросили нашего обожаемого монарха в замковый колодец в этом твоем распрекрасном Ноттингеме? Или как ты угрожал принцу арбалетом? Ты, кстати, попал тогда в меня – может быть поэтому ты предпочитаешь не думать о своих «подвигах»?  
– Сестра! –в речи Гисборна появляются вкрадчивые предостерегающие ноты. – Мне тоже есть, что вспомнить о проказах твоей молодости.  
– Положим. Речь не о прошлом. Ты замечательно научился уклоняться от темы. Мне интересно, что все же ты забыл в Ноттингеме? Захотелось лишний раз плюнуть в тот самый колодец?  
– Я не могу объяснить – ты все равно не поймешь.   
– Конечно, воинствующий идиотизм – не моя стихия. – Она раздраженно отбрасывает в сторону книгу, встает, делает несколько шагов по комнате. – Гай! Я правда хочу тебе добра.   
– Я это допускаю. – Гисборн улыбается.  
– Я желаю добра. Тебе. Себе. Моим детям. Всей нашей семье. Хоть в это почему-то никто не верит. Подобное назначение недостойно тебя. Я знаю, за тебя просил Фицуолтер. У него могло получиться. Были хорошие шансы. Он рассчитывал, что тебе пожалуют лен на границе с Уэльсом. Там почти все время война, только мы не можем этого признать по политическим причинам. Тебе дали бы набрать свою небольшую армию. Через несколько лет ты был бы в числе первых баронов королевства. В конце концов, ты командовал личной охраной Алиеноры…  
– Не я, а Робин.  
– Не придирайся к словам. Пусть так. Формально. Но все знают, что твой замечательный Робин был занят другими делами. О которых принято помалкивать. А лямку тянул ты. Многие этого не забыли.  
– Да уж. Я думаю.  
– Да почему ты всегда воображаешь, что весь мир идет на тебя войной? У королевы-матери было много друзей!  
– Да-да, я никогда не забуду, как нам пришлось уносить ноги из Фонтевро от фламандских наемников, не успели еще гроб Алиеноры опустить в могилу!  
– Ты все передергиваешь, Гай. Фицуолтер и я надеялись, что король подпишет твое назначение. В другой раз я бы его уговорила. Но, увы! Эта пигалица, Амиси де Вильмюр…  
– Я думал, она твоя креатура – Гай ядовито ухмыляется.  
– Вовсе нет, братец! Эту девку подсунули в королевскую постель совсем другие люди. - Глядя на сестру, Гисборну на мгновенье становится страшно за будущее этих доброхотов. – Моя протеже будет там, но на это потребуется еще пара месяцев. Вот почему я так настаивала, что нужно обождать. Но нет, мужчины, конечно, думают, что лучше разбираются в политике! Так что эта история с местом капитана замковой стражи в Ноттингеме – просто горькая пилюля для Фицуолтера. Ну и щелчок по носу тебе, за все твои прошлые грехи. Но никому и в голову не приходило, что ты согласишься! Даже Иоанн не верил, что ты способен принять подобное предложение! – Она внезапно успокаивается, подходит вплотную и берет его двумя пальцами за ухо, как мальчишку:  
\- Я правда не знаю, что думать об этом, Гай! Зачем тебе туда ехать?   
\- А почему бы нет? Я решил вернуться в Англию. Я не хочу оставаться при дворе. Куда еще мне податься? Фицуолтер обещал найти для меня достойное занятие. У него не получилось. Ну и что? В конце концов, у меня достаточно денег чтобы выкупить Гисборн.   
\- Твоя всегдашняя навязчивая идея! Зачем он тебе? Там все давно прогнило! Там нет ничего, кроме горстки крестьянских домишек… Поместье убыточно! Аббатство держит этих людей из милости! Зачем тебе эта головная боль?   
\- Я там родился, Изабелла. И ты тоже.  
\- Я всегда знала, что у тебя с головой не все в порядке! Иначе ты бы не связался с Робином! Который, кстати, умеет устраивать свои дела, в отличие от тебя! – В этом месте она не может удержаться, чтобы раздраженно не помахать перед носом старшего брата указательным пальцем. -- Уж он-то небось не собирается возвращаться в эту дыру! Побегал в молодости по лесам – и что-то больше о его чудачествах мы не слышим! Кстати, где ты оставил его? На Кипре?   
\- Да, Он в неплохих отношениях с Уолтером из Монбельяра.  
\- С кем?  
\- С регентом при малолетнем Лузиньяне.   
\- Нимало не сомневаюсь. А тебе чего там не сиделось?   
\- Не знаю. – Гай улыбается. – Можешь считать меня идиотом.  
\- Это не новость. Я хочу знать другое: ты поссорился с Робином?  
\- Нет. Вовсе нет… - Гай замолкает, не решаясь еще что-то добавить. – Возможно, он тоже был бы не против вернуться, но он слишком заметная фигура.  
\- Так это он тебя послал сюда?  
\- Вовсе нет. Ты считаешь, я не могу самостоятельно принять решение?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Конечно – да, или конечно – нет?  
\- Прекрати! Ты знаешь, что я хотела сказать. Послушай, раз вы оба в таких идиллических отношениях с этим… как его… регентом при Хьюго Лузиньяне.  
\- Про себя я этого не говорил.  
\- Не цепляйся к моим словам! Я хочу спросить – с этим Уолтером можно иметь дело?  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Мы можем на него рассчитывать? Он может помочь войсками, если мы захотим поддержать ломбардских рыцарей в Фессалониках против Балдуина?   
\- Мы – это кто, дорогая сестра? Твой муж?  
\- Конечно нет! Я говорю о короле.  
\- Ты стала канцлером Англии?   
\- Гай! Ты невозможен! Решения такого уровня принимает не канцлер!   
\- Я понимаю, король Иоанн принимает их лежа в постели с твоими протеже. После этого чему удивляться, что все его зовут Безземельным.  
\- Не уходи от ответа! Для меня это важно, Гай! – Изабелла берет брата за руку, снова подходит ближе и заглядывает в ему глаза.  
\- Ответ – нет.   
\- С какой стати ты заговорил как старина Вейзи? – от звука этого имени Гисборна невольно передергивает. Изабелле определенно не следует играть с огнем.  
– Не злись, братец. – Она задумчиво берет Гая за складку рукава.   
\- Уолтер не даст людей. У него у самого проблемы под Саталией с турками. Возможно, город уже потерян.  
\- Значит, не поможет? И от этой замечательной Латинской империи нам ничего не отломится? Всё получат фламандцы, венецианцы и прочие проходимцы? – Голос Изабеллы звучит по-детски обиженно и недоуменно.  
\- Тебе и твоему королю мало того, что Вы уже потеряли Нормандию? Вам хочется еще поучаствовать в авантюрах?  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь в политике! Мне наплевать, кто получит клочок выжженной солнцем земли в какой-нибудь Ахайе или Морее. Я, кстати, так и не смогла найти их на карте. Но мне важно сохранять влияние в королевском совете. Мне нужно устроить будущее моего сына, в конце концов! А в крестовые походы пусть ходят дети всякого дурачья. Вроде графа Хантингтона. Удивляюсь, кстати, что вас там не было!  
\- Брать штурмом христианскую столицу и при этом орать во всю глотку Deus vult? Уничтожать одну из самых прославленных библиотек Европы только потому, что солдатам недоплатили? – Гай брезгливо морщится. В ответ Изабелла не менее театрально всплескивает руками:  
\- Ах, Боже мой! Мой брат стал таким праведником, что оплакивает судьбу каких-то книг на греческом! Куда катится мир! Ну ладно, хватит об этом. У меня не так много времени. Вечером я снова должна появиться при дворе. Послушай, - ее интонация снова меняется, становится застенчиво-просительной - У тебя остались знакомые торговцы на Кипре?  
\- Я же послал тебе подарки.  
\- Братец, все эти шелковые ткани, благовония – они, конечно, восхитительны… но… мне очень нужно кое-что еще! – она переходит на шепот - Здесь это стоит баснословных денег!..  
\- Смелее, дорогая, признайся наконец, что тебе нужно. Яд тарантула отравить своих ближних? Толченая бирюза для приворота? Корень мандрагоры, чтобы подсыпать в кубок лорду Норфолку?  
\- Не смейся, Гай! - Удивительно, но она медлит с ответом.  
\- Ну, назови же! Как я могу догадаться?   
\- Это басма.  
\- Что?  
\- Бас-ма – по слогам, как ребенку, произносит Изабелла. - Мне нужно подкрашивать волосы. Да, Гай, в этом ужасно стыдно признаться. – Я старею.

Они долго пристально смотрят друг на друга. Гисборн опять не выдерживает первым: он опускает взгляд, подходит к сестре вплотную, поднимает руку и медленно проводит тыльной стороной кисти по ее шее и подбородку.  
\- Все равно ты самая красивая.  
\- Нет, Гай. Можно обманывать других, но не себя.   
Они снова молчат. Потом Изабелла отворачивается к окну. Стоя к брату спиной, она спрашивает:  
\- Когда ты едешь?  
\- Завтра с рассветом.  
\- Один?  
\- Нет. Со мной Алан. Как обычно.  
\- Ну да. Все как всегда. – Долгая пауза. – Имей в виду: на Гисборн я не дам денег.  
\- Я не рассчитываю. Это моя идея.  
\- Дам только на надгробье. Маме. Ты увидишь, плита совсем стерлась. Пусть будет черный полированный мрамор. Понял?! – кажется, ее плечи слегка вздрогнули, или ему показалось? Гай делает шаг вперед, но так и не решается подойти ближе. Когда она оборачивается, ее глаза подозрительно блестят, но слез не видно.  
\- Тебе пора. Иначе я не успею собраться.

Леди Уорик провожает брата до самого спуска к Темзе. От воды поднимается холодный туман. Изабелла зябко кутается в дорогой плащ с меховым подбоем. Только на причале она наконец задает тот вопрос, который, очевидно, мучил ее все это время:  
\- Я слышала, Робин все же женился. Это правда?  
\- Да.  
\- Кто эта женщина?  
Гай ухмыляется уголком рта:  
\- Тебе не по зубам. Она сицилийка.  
Изабелла надменно вскидывает голову:  
\- Я никогда не стремилась замуж за Роберта Локсли.  
\- Даже когда плавала вместе с ним в подземелье в Ноттингеме?  
\- Вот еще глупости! Я хотела прикончить тебя, другого у меня в мыслях не было! – Невинная улыбка распускается на лице Изабеллы.  
Гай осторожно целует ее в макушку. Отстраняется, спрыгивает в лодку. Гребцы ударяют по веслам. Судно быстро выносит течением на середину Темзы.  
\- Я напишу, Изабелла!  
Она ничего не отвечает, но остается на пристани до тех пор, пока лодка не теряется в весенних сумерках.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание:  
Сэр Гай в курсе последних литературных течений. В поэме Вольфрама фон Эшенбаха, созданной приблизительно в то самое время, о котором здесь идет речь, Грааль - отнюдь не чаша, а камень, упавший с неба! Отсюда и недоумение нашего доблестного рыцаря.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3.  
Ноттингем. Конец лета.

Гай просыпается еще до восхода солнца. Встает, подходит к окну, открывает неплотно притворенные ставни. Скоро начнет светать. Цвет неба на востоке меняется на глазах, поднимается ветер, в кустах внизу, в лощине под стенами замка, запела какая-то птица. В постепенно расходящемся сумраке стала смутно различима светлая полоса дороги, ведущей в Ньюарк… За ней пелена тумана скрывает поля, за которыми темными купами деревьев встает Шервуд. Гай закрывает глаза: ничего не изменилось. Каждая самая мельчайшая деталь этой картины настолько знакома ему, что он с легкостью может восстановить ее по памяти. Незаметно за этими деталями перед Гаем встает его прошлое - прошлое, которое он не может ни зачеркнуть, ни забыть, ни прожить по-другому. 

Это прошлое сейчас совсем рядом с ним, оно стекает утренней росой по листьям, оседает на траве, плещется волной в Тренте. Гай видит себя в самом расцвете самоуверенной и жестокой молодости – молодой безземельный рыцарь, досыта наевшийся горького хлеба изгнания, нахлебавшийся сомнительных приключений в Нормандии. Он вернулся домой, чтобы любой ценой, но вернуть себе своё – дом, состояние, власть, место под неярким северным солнцем, наконец! Под цепким взглядом шерифа Вейзи Гисборн осматривает замковые укрепления. Они еще плохо знают друг друга: Вейзи только присматривается к молодому рыцарю, а Гай… Гай пока и не подозревает, какую школу насмешек, лести, шантажа, оскорблений и заманчивых посулов, разнузданной безнаказанности и потакания самым подлым и тайным желаниям предстоит ему здесь пройти. 

Проходит три года – и он наблюдает со стены, как по двору в сопровождении стражников куда-то идет жестоко оскорбившая его леди Мэриан. Накануне он своими руками поджег Найтон-холл и силой, под конвоем, доставил Мэриан вместе с отцом в замок. Глядя на нее с высоты, Гай не может отвести взгляд, у него перехватывает горло – он сам не знает, что чувствует в этот момент. Ему казалось, месть принесет освобождение. Тогда почему так мучительно сжимается сердце?

Еще несколько месяцев – и вот он с плохо скрываемым ужасом стоит у распахнутого настежь окна, не в силах оторвать глаз от дороги, над которой с каждой секундой разрастаются клубы пыли. Это крыса Джаспер вызвал войска разрушить Ноттингем до основания, коль скоро ему пока так и не предъявили исчезнувшего шерифа. Выхода нет – мелькает в голове Гая. Остается только раздать оружие всем, кто в состоянии его держать, и драться до конца…

Держаться до конца не потребовалось. Проходит еще примерно год – и Гисборн снова оказывается на том же месте. Черный рыцарь пьян в дым и не спал уже несколько суток. Люди в ужасе шарахаются от него, а он сам лишь каким-то чудом не срывается со смотровой площадки, настолько нетвердой стала его походка. Ему страшно. Все время. Каждый день и час. Страшно лечь в постель и закрыть глаза. Страшно собственной совести, которую он ошибочно принимает за призрак убитой им женщины. Жизнь действительно обратилась в прах. Но как оказывается страшно покончить и с этой жизнью! 

Еще два месяца. Стоит глубокая ночь, огромная мертвенно бледная луна заливает все кругом холодным призрачным свечением. Ей все равно, сумеет Гай из последних сил удержаться, зацепившись одной рукой за зубец крепостной стены, или рухнет в пропасть и с ним навсегда будет покончено. Глаза то и дела застилает пелена, пульсирующая боль от раны в бедре не дает продохнуть. «Гуманность– твое слабое место, мой мальчик!» - Как ни странно, но именно эта глумливая фраза помогла тогда не потерять сознание и выкарабкаться наверх. Эта схватка с Вейзи до сих пор иной раз снится Гаю в ночных кошмарах... 

Еще три месяца – и вот уже весь мир стремительно переворачивается вверх тормашками. Ноттингем опять во вражеском кольце, надежды на подкрепление нет и остается только сражаться до последнего. Гай и его закадычный враг скрываются за выступом стены от стрел противника – ищут уязвимое место для прохода, чтобы можно было как-то подобраться к осадным машинам. У Гуда, как обычно, уже зреет какой-то план: «Ладно, пускай полплана, тебя устроит?» Лесной разбойник издевательски ухмыляется: «Ну как, готов с нами прогуляться?». Гисборн молча кивает. Неожиданно голос Робина становится серьезным: 

\- Глупо все получилось, Гай. Так и помрем, не поговорив толком. Я ведь тоже предал тебя тогда, мальчишкой. Я знаю, ты долго щадил меня… до того как...  
\- Ты тоже. Ты и потом меня не убил. А стоило.   
\- Да брось! – Впервые за много лет шальная ухмылка Локсли не вызывает желание двинуть в челюсть. – Ты же здесь. По собственной воле. Пургу можешь перед ребятами нести: «мной движет месть… враг моего врага…».  
Они смотрят в глаза друг другу.  
– И ведь отмазка железная! Ребята поверили. А теперь хочешь, чтобы я тебя Вейзи выдал!.. Дурак ты, «братишка»! -- Робин тихо смеется и Гай, невольно, неловко улыбается в ответ…

Все это было здесь. Но было очень давно. Гисборн наконец отрывается от созерцания медленно расползающегося по всему горизонту алого свечения, глубоко вздыхает и отходит от окна. Пора заниматься делами. Обойти замок и проверить караулы, потом сходить, посмотреть, как идут дела у каменщиков на южной стороне замка. Потом отработка приемов боя на мечах со стражниками. Среди них осталось всего несколько человек, с которыми они тогда выдержали осаду. И только один, служивший еще при Вейзи. Десятник Марк – вот на кого можно вполне положиться! Впрочем, Томас, Мартин и Старший Бен тоже дело знают и вполне могут командовать небольшим отрядом в мирное время. Ближе к вечеру надо будет заняться оружейной – с этой горой ржавого хлама ему еще возиться и возиться. Да, чтоб не забыть - следует заглянуть на конюшню. Конечно, за Ричи можно не опасаться. Алан его еще никогда в этом отношении не подводил. Но здешние лошади, порученные заботам двух конюхов, у которых под началом состоит еще несколько мальчишек... Длинный список получается. А ведь наверняка за день всплывает что-то еще, о чем он пока и не подозревает.

Обход постов уже не повергает Гисборна в то состояние мрачного неистовства, из которого его с трудом выводил Алан в первые две недели после их возвращения в Ноттингем. Впрочем, пару раз Гисборн все же испускает грозный начальственный рык для острастки зеленой молодежи. Орет, но при этом в голове вертится ехидная реплика верного оруженосца, брошенная украдкой накануне – что-то про отсутствие тренировки и звуки, которые вряд ли могут напугать даже монастырских послушниц. 

Покончив с проверкой караулов, Гай спускается на замковый двор. К этому времени вся прислуга уже проснулась. Служанки с большими ведрами отправляются за водой. Стоя в дверях конюшни, рыжий мальчишка, ловко орудуя вилами, выгребает навоз. Высокий парень с угрюмым лицом выкатывает из погреба какие-то бочки. Из кухни, дразня воображение, доносится запах гороховой похлебки на свиной косточке и быстрый перестук ножей. Настоятельно хочется перекусить, тем более что накануне поужинать у Гисборна в очередной раз не получилось из-за утомительно долгого и как всегда бессодержательного разговора с новым шерифом.

Новый шериф, сэр Саймон из Вивенхое… Из ежедневных встреч с ним Гай вынес то же впечатление, которым поделилась Мег еще на подъезде к Ноттингему. Звезд с неба сэр Саймон явно не хватает, но при этом много понимает о себе, местом дорожит и потому очень хочет быть в Лондоне на хорошем счету. С Гисборном держится настороженно – не знает, как себя вести с таким подчиненным, а главное - не понимает, почему человек с подобным послужным списком оказался под его началом на столь незначительном посту. К тому же, можно не сомневаться, навел какие-то справки… вероятно осведомлен и про службу у Вейзи, и про осаду, и про графа Хантингтона. Вообще, черт его разберет – до чего эта говорящая белая мышь смогла докопаться… Сэр Саймон, конечно, усматривает во всей этой истории какой-то подвох для себя. Поэтому так много болтает для самоуспокоения. Рассказывает о трудностях службы в этом неспокойном и опасном краю: «В этих жутких чащобах постоянно скрываются лихие люди!! Только представьте, как сложно собирать налоги для Его величества!» Дальше шериф неизменно переходит к совсем уж бессодержательному отступлению об удивительном даре любви, которую великий монарх умеет внушить всем своим благонамеренным подданным. «Вы даже вообразить не можете, в каком беспорядке я застал дела пять лет назад!..» – За этой фразой обычно следует длинная тирада о важности своевременного представления налоговой отчетности и трудностях в поиске квалифицированных канцеляристов…

Следуя за соблазнительным ароматом, Гай заходит на кухню. Как и следовало ожидать, там уже ошивается Алан. Старый плут явно не теряет времени даром, в три щеки уплетая густую похлебку и при этом умудряясь болтать сразу с несколькими служанками. Увидев хозяина, «человек сэра Гая» еще больше оживляется и взмахом руки приглашает составить ему компанию. Эти утренние недолгие посиделки на кухне за истекшие четыре месяца уже стали почти привычкой. Старые раны - а после сорока ты начинаешь их чувствовать все чаще – меньше ноют от соседства с огромной хорошо натопленной печью. К тому же опытным путем установлено, что стряпня, приготовляемая здесь ранним утром «для своих», намного вкуснее яств, предназначенных для шерифа и его семьи. 

Пока Гай подходит к столу, оживленное щебетанье служанок стихает. За истекшие после возвращения несколько месяцев они успели немного изучить нового капитана. К немалой досаде старшей из них, Бесс, этот бесспорно еще не старый и видный собою рыцарь так и не оценил ее пышных форм и бесстыдного хриплого говорка. Зато трусиха и скромница Джейн наконец перестала дрожать как осиновый лист, едва завидев в дверном проеме высокую затянутую в черную кожу фигуру. Тетка Джейн служила в замке еще до приснопамятной осады, и впечатлительная девочка в детстве наслушалась множество страшных историй, в которых Гисборн неизменно превращался в волка-оборотня и пожирал маленьких девочек, а со старшими проделывал кое-то похуже. Теперь Джейн, не поднимая глаз, спешит принести на стол еще хлеба и сыра, в то время как Бесс, явно раздосадованная прерванной беседой, демонстративно разворачивается и принимается с шумом мыть посуду. Впрочем, после хорошенькой порки, которую недавно задал ей управляющий, наглая девица все же считает нужным изобразить какое-то подобие поклона. 

Гай и его оруженосец перекидываются парой приветственных фраз, после чего Алан ко всеобщему удовлетворению возвращается к рассказу о жизни на Кипре, в Тулузе и Аквитании, вываливая на ошеломленных служанок множество невероятных подробностей быта и нравов тамошних обитателей. Болтовня Алана настолько занимательна, что даже старшая кухарка Дебора – немолодая сухопарая женщина с крутым нравом – подходит поближе послушать его байки. Гай молча доедает гороховую похлебку, выпивает полкружки сидра и собирается уходить, когда на кухне появляется Мег. С ее появлением разговор вновь прерывается: служанки боятся здешнюю экономку куда больше самого шерифа и командующего охраной. Шериф, всем известно, вдов и предпочитает не вникать в мелочи быта, а его дочери слишком юны, чтобы взять на себя заботу о хозяйстве. Поэтому именно Мег непосредственно подчиняется вся женская прислуга замка. От нее зависит взять девицу на службу или рассчитать на месте и выставить за ворота.

Завидев Гисборна и его оруженосца, Мег радостно улыбается. Она, конечно, никогда не признается, что старалась так подгадать время, чтобы застать их здесь, но Алана ей не провести. Мег садится за общий стол и принимается за еду, одновременно отдавая распоряжения служанкам на сегодняшний день. Алан вдохновенно продолжает свой треп:

«… Да она похоронена там же, в Фонтевро! Ее всюду хорошо помнят – и на Кипре, и в Тулузе, и в Аквитании. Редкого мужества, говорят, была женщина. Еще бы, в двенадцать лет стать королевой Сицилии, после смерти мужа оказаться на краю гибели. Ее брату, покойному королю Ричарду, пришлось захватить Мессину, чтобы вернуть ее приданое! А потом – вы только представьте, девушки! - она пережила кораблекрушение, едва не попала в плен к византийцам, была в лагере крестоносцев под Акрой. Но и это еще не все: ее ведь и вправду чуть не выдали замуж за брата самого Саладина, прочили в жены французскому королю – какие только идеи на этот счет не приходили в голову нашему Львиному Сердцу! В итоге, в девяносто шестом она стала женой графа Тулузского, родила ему нескольких детей, защищала его права против мятежных вассалов, едва не сгорела заживо, пытаясь захватить какой-то там замок…».

Это Алан рассказывает историю младшей дочери королевы Алиеноры, Джоанны. Мег и служанки слушают его, затаив дыхание. Даже Дебора присела на край скамьи и отерла запачканные в муке руки о передник.   
-Так вы сами-то ее видели, Алан? – спрашивает Мег.  
\- Только перед самой ее смертью, когда она попросила убежища в Фонтевро. Приехала с небольшим эскортом. Умоляла впустить. Аббатиса Матильда была против: замужняя дама, как-никак, что у нее там с супругом вышло – неизвестно. К тому же большие сомнения были насчет ее веры: все-таки граф Тулузский и его окружение… -- поймав на себе тяжелый взгляд Гисборна, Алан вовремя спохватывается и решает не вдаваться в подробности вероучения альбигойцев.  
\- Так графиню все же пустили в аббатство?  
\- Ну да. Разве найдется такой полоумный, кто станет перечить королеве Алиеноре! Вот только прожила в Фонтевро графиня Джоанна совсем недолго.  
\- И что с ней сталось?   
\- Умерла родами. Ребенок тоже прожил всего несколько дней.

Гисборн закрывает глаза. Он хорошо помнит эти сумасшедшие дни. Англия и Нормандия уже признали королем принца Джона. Зато Анжу, Мэн, Турень и, конечно, Бретань склоняются на сторону его племянника Артура. Алиенора не хочет войны и пытается образумить мать Артура, Констанцию Бретонскую. Робин первый раз в жизни не знает, как поступить – он предан Алиеноре, но видеть принца Джона королем Англии – выше его сил. Внезапное появление в Фонтевро беременной графини Тулузской, скрывающейся, по-видимому, от собственного мужа – это как раз то, чего им всем не хватало…

Разговор, меж тем, течет своим чередом:  
\- Могла бы еще пожить, не старая ведь еще была.  
\- Тридцать три года – не девочка, однако.  
\- А красивая хоть?  
\- Да не особо. Худая, глаза большие. Властная, как и мать. Только силы ее уже совсем, видно, оставили. Я ее и видел-то всего ничего. В само аббатство меня, понятное дело, не больно-то пускали. С ней все больше монахини были…  
\- Да, только и скажешь, судьба… - подводит итог Мег.   
Она поднимается из-за стола, отдает последние распоряжения и уходит по своим делам. На пороге оборачивается и подзывает к себе Джейн:   
\- Что-то ты слишком бледна сегодня, девочка. Ничего не случилось?  
Джейн что-то тихо и испуганно отвечает ей.  
\- Ну смотри. Не стой сегодня у плиты. Если нужно, я пришлю тебе Молли на подмогу.  
Дебора сердито ворчит на Бесс: за разговорами дрянь-девчонка совсем забыла, что давно пора уже ставить котлы. Скоро на кухню придут поесть стражники, сменившиеся с дежурства. В самом деле, нужно идти. Гая тоже давно уже ждут мастер-каменщик и его подручные.

…

В открытую дверь долетает шум со внутреннего двора замка: очевидно кто-то приехал. Шериф сегодня целый день никуда не отлучался, его дочери тоже, племянник, кажется, уже вернулся с охоты. Скорее всего, это какой-то гость. Выйдя на порог оружейной и машинально скрестив руки на груди, Гай наблюдает занимательную сцену: оживленный двор в один миг как будто вымер, только в самом центре подбежавший конюший держит под уздцы великолепного каурого жеребца, рядом с которым стоит только что спешившийся молодой блондин в вишневом плаще. Высокий рост, красивое надменное лицо, дорогое оружие, золотые шпоры… Тычок в зубы помертвевшему от страха слуге дополняет картину. Сын лорда Перси уже достаточно известен Гисборну: предполагаемый жених старшей дочери шерифа часто появляется в замке. Небрежно похлопывая перчатками себя по бедру, Ричард Перси ленивой походкой направляется к крыльцу. Конюх за его спиной с видимым облегчением вздыхает, вытирая кровь с разбитой губы, и торопится отвести лошадь в стойло. Гисборн наблюдает за молодым лордом до тех пор, пока тот не скрывается за дверью, ведущей в парадные покои. Вся эта сцена, определенно, что-то напоминает… 

Не успев додумать эту мысль, Гай ловит на себе чей-то взгляд. Оказывается, совсем рядом, за выступом стены, как мышка притаилась Джейн – та самая Джейн, которая подавала ему завтрак сегодня утром. Из своего укрытия служанка явно следила за прибытием сэра Ричарда, а теперь заметила Гисборна. Ее лицо выглядит измученным, губы дрожат, в огромных синих глазах стоят непросохшие слезы. Осознав, что капитан стражи тоже обратил на нее внимание, Джейн зажимает рот рукой и в ужасе бросается прочь – через какой-то миг она уже скрывается за дверями кухни. Невесело усмехнувшись, Гай возвращается к прерванной работе. История стара как мир, но наблюдать ее со стороны в этих стенах оказывается неожиданно горько. И уж совсем будет жаль, если девчонку выставят за порог с младенцем в подоле. От этого сэра Ричарда сочувствия она не дождется, это и дураку ясно. Остается уповать на Мег – если дела и правда обстоят совсем плохо, Мег, конечно, что-нибудь придумает и не оставит в беде дуреху.

«Сэр Гай!» – В дверях оружейной появляется мальчишка-слуга – «Вас ожидают к столу». – Гай досадливо морщится. Идти обедать с шерифом, его семьей и гостями нет ни малейшего желания, но и отказываться каждый раз тоже нет никакой возможности. Капитан замковой стражи делит стол и кров с местным шерифом – так повелось еще издавна. В этом городе они двое представляют королевскую власть. Местная знать не так многочисленна, большинство проживают в своих поместьях на расстоянии одного-двух дней пути от Ноттингема. Отказываться разделить трапезу с шерифом и его окружением – давать лишний повод для пересудов, настраивать против себя и без того подозрительного сэра Саймона. В других обстоятельствах Гаю было бы совершенно наплевать, но вернуться в родные края -- это был его собственный выбор. Он знал, что придется терпеть, и не только глухие угрозы и плевки за спиной от тех, кто еще помнит его молодость, но и безнадежную скуку здешнего «светского общества». Неизвестно еще, что хуже. 

Когда Гай входит в большой зал, все остальные уже в сборе: шериф, две его дочери, племянник Уильям, приглашенные к обеду сэр Ричард Перси и мастер Боумэн – старшина местной гильдии торговцев шерстью. Боумэн - человек с большим состоянием и обширными связями не только в Англии, но и по ту сторону Ла Манша, именно поэтому сэр Саймон часто зовет его к себе отобедать. Ближе к концу стола свои места занимают замковый капеллан отец Ансельм, личный секретарь и казначей шерифа брат Христофор, управляющий Эдвард Лики и, наконец, Мег и Алан. Мальчишка-слуга разливает по кубкам вино, Бесс подает еду. Ее полная грудь соблазнительно вздымается перед самым носом Питера Боумэна, тот благосклонно окидывает девицу масляным взглядом и по-свойски треплет ее по щеке. 

Общий разговор поначалу не клеится. Шериф, мастер Боумэн и брат Христофор между собой оживленно обсуждают цены на соль. Просто стыд и позор, что они так возросли, а вся вина, конечно, лежит на торговцах из Аквитании. Эти сладкоречивые мерзавцы умудрились захватить весь рынок даже здесь, хотя ничего бы не стоило выпаривать соль из морской воды – чем-чем, а морем Бог Англию не обидел! Сэр Ричард откровенно скучает, не забывая, впрочем, нашептывать своей нареченной что-то на ухо. Леди Элизабет благосклонно улыбается, запрокидывая назад хорошенькую головку. Ее младшая сестра, тринадцатилетняя леди Марджери по своему обыкновению не поднимает глаз от поверхности стола, но всем своим видом дает понять, насколько происходящее ее утомляет. Пятнадцатилетний племянник шерифа, весь день пропадавший на охоте, взахлеб рассказывая Неду Лики, какую великолепную сучку на днях получил в подарок его всегдашний приятель и соперник – отсутствующий сегодня здесь молодой лорд Страффорд. Алан ерзает на скамье. Его явно терзает желание оживить беседу, поведав что-нибудь занятное о тех странах, где им с хозяином довелось побывать. Однако он уже достаточно пообтерся на старом новом месте, чтобы смекнуть – большая часть присутствующих воспримет подобное вмешательство враждебно, как попытку набить себе цену и выставить их замшелыми провинциалами. Что касается Мег… она, наверное, размышляет о том, что ей еще нужно успеть сделать сегодня по хозяйству. Хотя… Гай перехватывает ее взгляд, обращенный на него. Она устало улыбается. Уголком рта он улыбается ей в ответ. 

\-- В самом деле, Ричард? И вы только сейчас мне об этом рассказываете? Отец, да послушайте же! Оказывается, в городе на рыночной площади уже несколько дней выступают какие-то жонглеры, которых мы еще не видели! – Элизабет обращается не только к шерифу, но и ко всем собравшимся. – И что они представляют? Вы говорите, они чудо как хороши?

\-- Я этого не говорил, миледи. Я лишь сказал, что возможно, они могут вас позабавить. – Небрежно возражает молодой лорд Перси.

\-- Почему я ничего не знаю об этом?! Мне, как всегда, ничего не докладывают! – Возмущенно бормочет шериф. Его мучнисто-бледная кожа от волнения тут же покрывается мелкими красными пятнышками.

\-- Не стоит беспокоиться, милорд, -- миролюбиво басит мастер Боумэн, поглаживая себя по массивному животу, в который только что был залит не один стакан бургундского. – Они действительно здесь первый раз, но ничего предосудительного я не заметил. Девица и с ней два парня. В воскресенье возле собора они пели что-то такое… душеспасительное. 

\- А в другие дни девчонка играет на псалтерионе, все они поют, один из парней жонглирует горящими факелами, другой показывает всякие фокусы, ходит на руках… Потом они оба стреляют в яблоко, которое эта девица держит на голове, а под конец один из парней мечет в нее ножи – в голову, в грудь, да так что ножи ложатся в каком-нибудь дюйме от ее тела! –- облизывая губы от возбуждения, добавляет племянник шерифа.

\-- Так ты что, уже видел этих жонглеров? – леди Марджери так и впивается глазами в своего кузена – Откуда ты все про них знаешь?

\- Ну да, а чего особенного? Я был сегодня в городе, видел их. – Огрызается юный Уильям. Подростки явно не ладят между собой.

\-- Ты же говорил, что был на охоте! 

\-- Я и был на охоте. Но сначала проехался до рынка. – Всем своим видом племянник шерифа выражает презрение к словам кузины.

\- Я хочу их видеть! – безапелляционным тоном заявляет старшая сестра. – Отец, их нужно пригласить в замок!

\- Не знаю, дорогая, будет ли это разумно… Якшаться со всякими… проходимцами… И потом… церковь… -- сэр Саймон, несколько встревоженный тем, как поворачивается разговор, оборачивается к отцу Ансельму за советом и поддержкой. Капеллан что-то невразумительно бормочет, не прекращая жевать капустный пирог -- ему явно не хочется быть арбитром в этом семейном споре.

\- Отец, мы умираем от скуки! – Элизабет не привыкла выслушивать возражения. – Ричард, завтра же договоритесь с жонглерами и приведите их в замок!

\- Желание прекрасной дамы – закон. – Лениво отвечает лорд Перси, с плохо скрытым презрением наблюдая за тем, как брат Христофор украдкой прячет в рукава сутаны большой кусок сыра с общего блюда. Шериф, кажется, хочет что-то возразить, но понимает, что момент упущен и его дочь в очередной раз настояла на своем. Он сердито машет рукой, бормочет что-то неразборчивое и удаляется из-за стола, ни сказав больше ни слова. За ним начинают подниматься и остальные сотрапезники. 

Еще один день в Ноттингеме подходит к концу. Душно. Над рекой с громким писком носятся стрижи. Небо затянуло тучами и от этого сумерки наступают быстрее обычного. Скоро станет совсем темно. Из открытых дверей кухни падает сноп оранжевого света. У очага сидят Алан, кухарка Дебора, Бесс и трое стражников. Все чему-то смеются. Гай еще раз обходит замок, проверяет караулы. Все в порядке. Можно идти к себе: лечь спать или выпить еще вина. Ехать в город не хочется. Сидеть в четырех стенах тоже. Гай долго стоит на замковой стене, наблюдая, как в свете факелов вьется мошкара. Вот скрипнула дверь и на заднем дворе появилась Мег в сопровождении девчонки-служанки. Они пришли снять с веревок белье. Экономка торопится: похоже, скоро будет гроза. Гаю хочется окликнуть ее, но он думает, что это покажется глупо. Подхватив корзины с бельем, Мег и девчонка уходят. Слышно, как на двери лязгает засов. А это Дебора отчитывает за что-то Бесс перед тем как улечься на боковую. Гаснут огни в городе. Постепенно все звуки стихают. Завернувшись в плащ, Гай наконец спускается к себе.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Когда, наконец, обитатели замка и гости расселись за столом, в зал вошли жонглеры. Как и говорил племянник шерифа, их было трое – девушка и двое мужчин. Точнее, девушка, молодой парень и мужчина постарше. Парень даже не вошел, а кубарем вкатился в зал, прошелся вокруг стола на руках, сделал сальто и чистым, звонким голосом запел:

Я посмотрел секреты  
Почти что всей планеты  
Мужчин и женщин наблюдал  
И не один скандал видал…

На этом месте мерзавец хитро подмигнул собравшимся, осклабился и отодвинулся в сторону, уступая место девице. Его сестра (если она действительно была его сестрою) подхватила напев на псалтерионе, проиграла его на разные лады, а потом резко сменила мотив и продолжила сильным, волнующим контральто:

Что же радость – надоела всем?  
Стали жить уныло, точно в келье.  
Молодых я не пойму совсем:  
Где их пляски, шутки, их веселье?  
И кого бранить? Кто виноват?  
Почему угрюмы  
И юнцы и толстосумы?  
Не пристала грусть-унылость тем, кто молод и богат…

Необычная, нехарактерная для этих мест мелодия, странный ритм, глубокий, низкий тембр оказали магическое воздействие почти на всех собравшихся. Сидя в самом конце Мег украдкой наблюдала за меняющимися лицами мужчин за столом. Вот сэр Саймон, все еще недовольный происходящим, но и он невольно подался вперед, хватая ртом воздух, как случайно попавшая на берег мелкая рыбешка. Вот молодой лорд Перси машинально поглаживает запястье своей нареченной, но при этом не отводит хищного взгляда от тугого, с глубоким V-образным вырезом корсажа певицы. Вот племянник шерифа, чьи мальчишечьи губы пересохли от желания. Брат Христофор, внезапно ставший из мертвенно бледного пунцовым как маков цвет. Даже престарелый отец Ансельм явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Воспаривший – несмотря на всю свою тучность – прямиком в райские кущи мастер Боумэн. Алан, сделавший стойку не хуже охотничьей собаки… Жаль, что Мег не видно лица сэра Гая, покинувшего свое обычное место за столом.

Вперед снова вышел молодой парень. Какое-то время он молча жонглировал серебряными кубками, а потом повернулся к шерифу. «Я рад вас приветствовать, славные менестрели, в моем гостеприимном Ноттингеме!» – Голос сэра Саймона прозвучал настолько отчетливо, что собравшиеся переглянулись. Шериф выпучил глаза: эти слова произнес за него кто-то другой. Жонглер лишь развел руками и поклонился. «Я счастлива принимать у себя знаменитых Гифре, Хоакино и прекрасную Бьянку», – теперь уже публика явственно слышала голос леди Элизабет, хотя последняя – это было видно всем – не издала и звука. «Что за чертовщина?!» - мастер Боумэн первым озвучил общую мысль. – «Никакой чертовщины, милорды», – мило улыбнулся кудрявый Хоакино, задорно тряхнув серьгой в ухе. – «Дар, которым наделил меня Господь, позволяет воспроизводить ваши голоса, не раскрывая рта. Этот дар признал даже его святейшество папа Иннокентий, милостиво соизволивший, чтобы мы его развлекали в Риме. Чему имеется подтверждающая грамота…». Откуда ни возьмись, в руке жонглера действительно появился какой-то свиток с тяжелой печатью. Снова поклонившись, Хоакино вручил грамоту сэру Саймону, который, после непродолжительного раздумья, передал ее своему секретарю. Брат Христофор придирчиво принялся изучать пергамент и печати, в то время как все остальные уже отвлеклись, наслаждаясь дуэтом брата и сестры под аккомпанемент псалтериона:

Милый мой, приди ко мне,  
Днем молю я и во сне,  
Днем молю я и во сне,  
Милый мой, приди ко мне.  
Рот всех слаще и алей,  
Исцели и пожалей.  
Исцели и пожалей,  
Рот всех слаще и алей…

Юная Бьянка и вправду была редкостно хороша собой: тонкое смуглое лицо, осиная талия, гибкие бедра. На лице застыла странная, двусмысленная улыбка. Из-под полуопущенных век сверкали темные глаза, чье выражение прочесть было невозможно. Певица то ли стыдилась происходящего, то ли забавлялась замешательством своих слушателей. Проиграв еще несколько раз знакомую мелодию ритурнели, Бьянка внезапно оставила инструмент и отошла к центру зала. Хоакино взял в руки тамбурин. Повинуясь медленному глухому ритму, прекрасная танцовщица повела плечами, резко вскинула руки над головой, прищелкнула неизвестно откуда взявшимися кастаньетами. Ритм, выбиваемый ее гибкими сильными пальцами, стал вдруг ускорятся. Высокая грудь, затянутая зеленым шелком, выписывала немыслимые восьмерки, руки метались, подобно крыльям птицы, крутые бедра то поднимались, то опускались. Внезапно остановившись, она запела на неизвестном языке, то ли обольщая своих слушателей, то ли упрекая их в чем-то, то ли угрожая им.

\- Что она говорит, Алан? – Мег непроизвольно схватила за локоть своего приятеля. Тот – на седьмом небе от восторга – попытался было отмахнуться:  
\- Не сейчас, Мег, потом я тебе переведу.  
\- Ну скажи хоть, на каком языке она поет?  
\- Это окситанский, даже нет, какое там – так говорят в Барселоне и дальше к югу, в стране мавров.

…Я не знаю, из какой страны я иду,  
Я, дочь больших дорог.  
Кто мне скажет, где я встречу завтрашний день?  
Кто мне скажет, кого я завтра буду любить?  
Я всегда буду бродить по свету– это написано у меня на ладони…

От этого хриплого, низкого, какого-то нездешнего голоса к сердцу приливает кровь и бегут мурашки по всему телу даже у нее, Мег. А зеленая ящерка, в которую словно превратилась певица, изгибается, клонится своим телом все ниже и ниже, чтобы наконец с последним гортанным вскриком распластаться на спине, поджав под себя разведенные в стороны колени. Раскинув вокруг гриву спутавшихся каштановых волос. 

Воцарившееся среди публики гробовое молчание, казалось, могло продлиться целую вечность. Но тут второй спутник прекрасной танцовщицы, державшийся до сих пор в тени, вышел вперед и протянул руку девушке. Та одним движением поднялась на ноги, собрала рассыпавшиеся волосы в тугой узел и отошла к деревянной перегородке в конце зала. Хоакино выбил на тамбурине быструю дробь. Неуловимо точным движением Гифре выхватил из-за пояса нож, затем другой, третий – и метнул их в Бьянку. Никто не успел опомниться, как девушка оказалась буквально пришпиленной к перегородке. Расшитая монетами шаль, стягивавшая ее бедра, как и длинные рукава шелкового платья были пробиты лезвиями. 

Впрочем, эту сцену Мег уже не удалось разглядеть. Мгновеньем раньше прямо перед ней выросла высокая фигура Гисборна. Оглянувшись, экономка заметила, как Алан неприметно переместился к входным дверям, за которыми уже маячил знакомый силуэт десятника Марка.

Жонглер неожиданно заискивающе улыбнулся и отвесил глубокий поклон. Окаменевшая публика наконец выдохнула, но в тот же миг в руке мужчины снова что-то сверкнуло. Глухой удар и звук тамбурина слились в одно – еще один кинжал вонзился в каком-то пальце от виска танцовщицы. Лицо Бьянки при этом оставалось совершенно спокойным, глаза были широко распахнуты и смотрели прямо в ту сторону, где стоял Гифре. По лицу последнего пробежала странная кривая усмешка. Новый удар тамбурина – и вместе с ним последний кинжал со свистом вошел в доску на волосок от другого виска плясуньи. Девушка холодно улыбнулась, ее партнер, ухмыляясь, раскланялся перед собравшимся, пока Хоакино, без особой спешки, высвобождал платье Бьянки. Подождав, пока смолкнут аплодисменты, красавица снова взяла в руки псалтерион и бесстыдным смеющимся голосом продолжила как ни в чем не бывало:

Братцы, стремитесь  
Успеть за фортуной,  
Каждый займитесь  
Избранницей юной:  
Сладостный труд!  
Грейте же руки  
На бедрах подруги, -  
Ведь годы идут…

***  
На следующий день капитан замковой стражи, его оруженосец и экономка по обыкновению завтракали на кухне. Алан, не обращаясь ни к кому в особенности, рассуждал о том, из каких краев могли прийти в Ноттингем жонглеры. По просьбе Мег он с грехом пополам попытался перевести слова той непонятной баллады, которая так запомнилась всем присутствовавшим. Неожиданно на помощь Алану пришел Гисборн, лучше разобравший, что именно выпевала прекрасная танцовщица. 

И тогда Мег наконец решилась:  
\- Сэр Гай, скажите, почему Вы встали так, чтобы…  
\- Мне не нравится, когда играют с оружием. – Оборвал ее вмиг помрачневший Гисборн.  
\- Но ведь это была просто забава, чтобы развлечь всех нас…  
\- Да, я знаю.  
\- Конечно, ваш долг – обеспечить безопасность шерифа и его семьи, – Мег пожала плечами. Ей было немного досадно, что сэр Гай уклонился от прямого ответа.  
\- На всякий случай все выходы были перекрыты. Не думаю, что нашему сэру Саймону что-то действительно угрожало.  
\- Но вы стояли между метателем ножей и мною. – Мег с лучистой улыбкой в глазах посмотрела в упор на Гисборна.  
\- Сожалею, Мег, что я помешал вам смотреть этот балаган.  
Высокая прямая фигура в черном резко поднялась из-за стола и решительно направилась к выходу, пресекая всякую попытку продолжить разговор.  
\- Сэр Гай!.. я…вы… О, Господи, ну почему с вами всегда так сложно?!

Гисборн замер на полпути и, кажется, был готов обернуться, но в этот момент в дверях, как из-под земли, возник мальчишка-слуга (называть его пажом ни у кого не повернулся бы язык, уж больно неуклюж был этот отпрыск захудалого сельского сквайра):  
\- Сэр Гай, вас срочно требует к себе шериф! Там… – мальчишка просто захлебывался от восторга, – в городе убийство!!!  
В наступившей тишине с грохотом упала и разбилась о каменный пол миска, выпавшая из рук Бесс.  
\- Что стряслось, говори толком!  
\- Только что прибежала какая-то женщина, говорит, что на кладбище, возле церкви святой Николая, нашли зарезанную жонглерку! Ту самую, что здесь вчера!.. – Мальчишка с кошачьим воплем попытался вывернуться из стального захвата Гисборна. – Шериф сей же час хочет вас видеть, сэр Га-а-а-й!

Еще не одетый шериф восседал на своей кровати, свесив босые ступни и завернувшись в одеяло, как в римскую тогу. От пережитого волнения сэр Саймон слегка сглатывал слова:  
\- Брат Христофор и вы… вы, Гисборн! Немедленно отправляйтесь в город… и… найдите… разберитесь… отыщите виновного! Убийцу! Нет, может быть, она сама… Как хотите! Осмотрите тело! Если это… убийство… найдем и накажем виновного! Никто не … отправлению правосудия! Самый справедливый монарх… знать, что я… Никаких порочащих слухов! Правосудие … быть быстрым и неотвратимым! 

Лихорадочным движением шериф поправил на плечах одеяло. Его секретарь привычно пододвинул к ногам шерифа поношенные туфли и помог сэру Саймону натянуть их на отекшие, скрюченные подагрой ноги. У брата Христофора тоже был несколько растрепанный вид, а руки, державшие восковые таблички для письма, мелко подрагивали.

\- Кому из нас вы поручаете произвести следствие, милорд? – Умудренный жизнью, Гисборн решил сразу же выяснить границы своих полномочий.  
\- Следствие здесь произвожу я! И только я! Вы лишь арестуете виновных и пресечете возможные беспорядки! – От резких истеричных заявлений шериф внезапно перешел к более привычному бормотанию – Слухи… знаете ли… В общем, я не хочу… Не потерплю… Никаких разговоров… что произошло! Брат Христофор допросит… Всех, кто что-то видел и знает об этом! – В его голосе снова послышался, ну если не металл, то какое-то металлическое дребезжание - И пусть ее похоронят как можно быстрее! За счет того прихода, где произошло убийство. А этих двух… Ну, тех, которые были с ней… Арестуете и доставите сюда!  
Произнеся последние слова, сэр Саймон наконец смог слезть с высокой пуховой перины и, выпростав из-под одеяла одутловатую руку, потыкал указательным пальцем прямо в лицо своего секретаря:  
– Брат Христофор, вы все запишете и доложите мне! Сегодня же вечером! Ступайте! 

Секретарь (он же казначей) нервно сглотнул слюну. Молодому тощему клирику с вечно унылым видом явно не хотелось идти выполнять возложенное на него поручение. Все пять лет своего пребывания в Ноттингеме брат Христофор занимался преимущественно счетоводством и вел переписку сэра Саймона. От одного намека на то, что ему придется на глазах горожан осматривать обезображенный труп вчерашней плясуньи, его, кажеся, уже начинало мутить.  
«Не хватало еще, чтобы эту бледную немочь вывернуло наизнанку до того, как мы доберемся до места», – мрачно подумал Гисборн, пока они в сопровождении нескольких стражников выезжали из замка в город. 

***  
На городском кладбище, отделенном от собора и рыночной площади высокой каменной стеной, было необычно тихо. Сегодня здесь не торговали, не прогуливались влюбленные парочки, только двое калек остались сидеть, прислонившись спинами к почерневшему от времени могильному камню. Но и они боязливо перешептывались между собой – видимо, обсуждали, не лучше ли было все же уползти до того, как сюда пришли люди шерифа. Конечно, они ничего не видели и не знали о случившемся, хотя и побирались на кладбище каждый день. Просто сегодня они что-то припозднились и оказались на своем обычном месте как раз тогда, когда уже собрался народ. Обезображенный труп Бьянки лежал на поросшей мхом старой могиле. Рядом валялся большой нож, очень похожий на те, что накануне метал в нее Гифре. Им, очевидно, и нанесли несколько ударов в шею. Кровь уже частично впиталась в землю, в оставшейся луже копошилось несколько крупных навозных мух. Бледно-зеленый брат Христофор наконец со стоном вернулся из близлежащих кустов – его уже несколько раз тошнило. «Пойдемте отсюда, - еле слышно пробормотал он, не глядя на Гисборна, - здесь мы уже больше ничего не найдем…».

«Подождите!» - к явному неудовольствию клирика, Алан что-то заметил в траве, выросшей между двумя холмиками, на одном из которых лежала убитая девушка. Он присел на корточки и пошарил рукой вдоль края могильной плиты. Наконец поднявшись, оруженосец протянул Гаю несколько блестящих серебряных монет. - Свежей чеканки и сумма не маленькая...  
\- Думаешь, убийца?  
\- Не знаю, но они точно попали сюда недавно. Чистые совсем, как будто вчера в траву закатились. Позже последнего дождя, во всяком случае.  
\- Занятно…

Осмотрев еще раз тело и забрав нож, Гисборн направился к выходу, за ним последовали Алан и несколько стражников. Брат Христофор их значительно опередил – его невысокая тощая фигура уже мелькала на рыночной площади между рядов с разной зеленью и свежей рыбой. В воротах кладбища Гая встретила толпа зевак и священник:  
– Можете забрать тело. Постарайтесь не затягивать с похоронами.  
– Да, конечно, конечно. Хоронить прикажете на освященной земле?  
Гисборн кивнул.  
– Но вы поручитесь, что она действительно была нашей веры? - Пожилой священник нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
– Поручусь, если вам от этого легче. У нее крест за корсажем. Или вы думаете, что это могло быть самоубийство? – Кривая ухмылка Гисборна явно не сулила ничего хорошего.  
\- Нет-нет, Боже упаси, конечно...  
По расстроенному, взволнованному тону старого человека Гай почувствовал, что несколько перегнул палку.  
– Что именно вас смущает, святой отец?  
Собеседник Гисборна явно хотел сказать что-то, но все никак не мог собраться с духом. «Как же его зовут? Он здесь служит уже очень давно. Мэриан однажды с таким теплом отозвалась о нем…», - пронеслось в голове у Гая и, видимо, какая-то тень этой мысли отразилась в его лице. Это и помогло священнику наконец решиться:  
\- Знаете, она, эта девушка, кого-то ждала здесь. Не первый вечер. Мы запираем ограду, но это скорее от собак и домашней скотины – замок так легко открыть…  
\- И этот кто-то бывал здесь с ней и раньше?  
\- Похоже на то… - старик смущенно опустил глаза. – Многие молодые люди приходят сюда… когда стемнеет…  
\- Почему вы думаете, что она встречалась с одним и тем же человеком?  
\- Не знаю… - священник растерянно улыбнулся. – Она не была похожа на… ну вы понимаете… чтобы просто за деньги...  
Гисборн рассеянно кивнул:  
– Всего доброго, святой отец. И не забудьте: я хочу потом побеседовать с теми, кто будет обмывать тело.  
-Да, да, конечно, я прослежу… Я рад, что вы вернулись к нам, сэр Гай, - неожиданно добавил священник, когда Гисборн уже почти повернулся, чтобы уйти. Вздрогнув, капитан стражи, как всегда, не нашелся, что ответить. Молча поклонившись, он зашагал прочь в сторону главной улицы Ноттингема.

***  
На популярном в городе постоялом дворе под вывеской «Баран и лиса» (баран давно облез, да и лису не мешало бы поновить) было немноголюдно. В другие дни здесь обычно толпился самый разный народ – заезжие купцы, странствующие рыцари, приехавшие в Ноттингем по делам из своих поместий бароны и сквайры, да и люди шерифа частенько любили промочить здесь горло отменным элем. Однако сегодня в дверях стояли стражники и не пропускали внутрь никого, кроме прислуги и отдельных постояльцев. В большом зале за центральным столом сидели трое – брат Христофор, Алан э’Дэйл и Мартин Олдершот – хозяин «Барана и лисы». Мастер Мартин, мысленно проклиная тот час, когда он впустил под свой кров жонглеров, в который раз повторял свой рассказ: 

– Явились сюда на день святого Лаврентия. Хорошо одетые, при них два мула и лошадь. Лошадь молодая, ладная. Не боевой конь, конечно, но и не кляча какая-нибудь. Заплатили за месяц вперед. Я и поверил. Комнату им лучшую отвел. Две кровати. Доложил квартальному. А что? Все законно!  
– Откуда они пришли сюда?  
– Сказали, что из Питерборо. Перед этим были в Или. Еще раньше в Лондоне… А вообще – дьявол их разберет.  
Трактирщик с чувством плюнул на пол и перекрестился:  
– По-нашему говорили бойко, но между собой все больше на своем каком-то наречии балакали. Ни слова разобрать невозможно!  
– Чем они занимались?  
– Да чем-чем! Весь город же видел! Пели, плясали, фокусы всякие показывали, старшой их – он ножи метал и из лука стрелял. Как будто тут этим кого удивить можно!  
– И хорошо стрелял? - как бы мимоходом поинтересовался Алан.  
– Да так себе… куда ему до Робиновой банды, вот ребята были, скажу я вам! – закатил глаза к потолку трактирщик. – Да я и сам с ними… э-эх, золотое было время!  
– То есть вы сами … в отряде прославленного разбойника Робин Гуда… лично, так сказать? – Алан весь так и растекся в самой дружеской улыбке. Рука брата Христофора замерла над восковой табличкой.  
– Нет-нет, вы не так поняли… - Олдершот внезапно осознал, что от пережитого напряжения его явно понесло куда-то не туда… – Этот душегуб… то есть самый что ни на есть законный граф Хантингтон…  
В какую сторону выворачиваться дальше бедолаге-трактирщику было уже совсем непонятно. Брат Христофор, к его вящему ужасу, что-то сосредоточенно царапал стилусом. Алан, вдоволь насладившись происходящим, решил все же прийти на помощь и миролюбиво продолжил допрос:  
– Так вы сказали, стрелял этот жонглер из лука весьма посредственно…  
– Ну да, но толпу они приличную собирали. Всем хотелось на девку его посмотреть. Уж больно она… – тут трактирщик непроизвольно изобразил руками в воздухе какое-то подобие греческой амфоры…– девка с перцем была, доложу я вам!  
– И ночевали они каждый раз у вас на постоялом дворе?  
– Ну да, то есть нет. Как бы это сказать… Я же им не духовник. И здесь в зале все время не сижу. Да и в комнату к ним по наружной лестнице подняться можно. Откуда я знаю, каждую ночь они все трое там дрыхли – или иной раз кто-то из них чужую постель грел? А может и не постель вовсе. Лето сейчас, ночи теплые!  
– А вчера?  
– Дак они у милорда шерифа в замке выступали, вы ж их там, небось и видели!  
– А потом?  
– А потом они вернулись втроем. Младший живо сел с нашими постояльцами, кто не спал еще, в кости играть. А девчонка эта стала прямо на лестнице собачиться со своим дружком: дескать, больно он на благородных леди стал засматриваться. А он в ответ ее всякими паскудными словами хаять. Мол, это она под каждую свинью готова лечь. Ну и пошла тут у них такая катавасия… – трактирщик закатил глаза.  
– И на каком же языке они собачились? – снова ненавязчиво поинтересовался Алан. Невинный вопрос поверг мастера Олдершота в ступор:  
– Да как на каком? На самом чистом нашенском что ни на есть…  
– Так вы же сами сказали, что они между собой на каком-то тарабарском наречии все больше общались? – Стилус отца Христофора так и заметался по табличке.  
– Да что тут непонятного, – трактирщик снова моментально взмок. – Собачились они точно по-нашему! Он ее такими словами называл… В других языках и слов-то таких нет!  
– Ну и дальше что?  
– Дак, как вам сказать... Я разве знал, что их сторожить надо было! Пока я в погреб спускался, пока в зале ребят разнимали, пока народ расходиться стал. Огни тушить время было. Девка эта, кажется, наверх к себе поднялась, а куда еённый хахаль делся, я и не знаю. Мы с женой спать легли. Утром встали. Пока огонь развели… Нелл им воду наверх понесла – спускается она, значит, обратно и говорит мне: дескать, у них и нет никого, и ночная ваза пустая. Ну, мое какое дело? Деньги вперед плочены. Я думаю, ладно, подождем, мало ли где кого черти носят. Попозже этот Хакин ихний как ни в чем не бывало подгребает, - Мартин кивнул головой в сторону входа, где на лавке молча притулился стражник, рядом с которым полусидел – полулежал, привалившись к стене, младший из жонглеров. Руки и ноги юного Хоакина были туго связаны бельевой веревкой, некогда смазливая мордашка заплыла от побоев.  
\- Сел он значит, завтрекать, поел и куда-то намылился, да тут на улице шум, крики. Народ вбегает, кричат: «Жонглерку убитую на кладбище нашли! Жонглерку убили!» Ну, этот парень бочком-бочком и на двор. Да только куда ему – я соседу крикнул, его мастеровые этого заморыша мигом скрутили. Избили, конечно, маленько, так ведь за дело… 

Позвали Нелл – служанку, носившую по утрам воду в комнаты постояльцев. Угловатая, некрасивая девица с выпученными глазами долго шмыгала носом и никак не могла взять в толк, чего хотят от нее господа. Да, она каждый день таскала наверх воду и выносила ночные горшки. Да, бывало так, что красавица-плясунья не ночевала здесь, как и ее братья, или кто они там ей были. Нет, она не знает, куда могла ходить по ночам танцовщица. – Больше из маленькой служанки ничего осмысленного вытянуть не удалось.

– А в вещах кто рылся?  
– В каких вещах? Да вы, что, господа хорошие, какие вещи? Да я никогда, Христом Богом и всеми его ангелами, херувимами и серафимами клянусь! – лицо трактирщика просто излучало благородное негодование. Однако Алан слишком давно и в совершенстве владел отмычкой, чтобы не заметить недавних следов непрофессионального вскрытия небольшого кованого сундука. Сундучок этот нашли при обыске в комнате, которую снимали жонглеры.  
– Значит, никогда? И все ангелы, архангелы, престолы, господства, начала и власти в свидетелях? Может быть, вам сделать очную ставку? – раздался с порога уверенный и слишком уж знакомый голос. 

«Господи, – пронеслось в голове мастера Олдершота, – кажется, я попал». Перед глазами трактирщика внезапно закружились своды ноттингемских подземелий, дохнуло плесенью, в ушах раздался звон цепей… «Шерифы приходят и уходят, а Гисборн вечен. Его ничто не берет. И он возвращается, когда не ждали». Прежде чем Мартин осознал, что делает, его ноги уже подкосились, грузная туша бухнулась в пол, а дрожащие руки – сами! сами! – протянули былому ужасу Ноттингема ключ от семейного ларца:  
– Нечистый попутал! Как есть, нечистый попутал, сэр Гай, не погубите старого дурака!  
– Сколько там было?  
– Триста шестьдесят пенсов.  
– Однако. Боевого коня можно купить. Запишите сумму, отец Христофор. Всех допросили?  
–Да.  
–Тогда возвращаемся. Я нашел второго парня. 

За спиной Гисборна виднелся связанный по рукам и ногам Гифре. Он был немного помят, но не избит до бесчувствия, как это произошло с Хоакином. 

– Где вы его отыскали, сэр Гай?  
– Где-где, прятался сначала по кабакам. А взяли мы его уже почти в Шервуде, у большого оврага.  
– Знакомые все места, – криво ухмыльнувшись, протянул Алан. Однако у его патрона явно не было настроения предаваться ностальгическим воспоминаниям:  
– Время позднее. Других подозреваемых у вас нет? Тогда – забираем подозреваемых и в замок, и так весь город стоит на ушах!

Квартал, во всяком случае, был взбудоражен. На улице толпились соседи, знакомые и просто прохожие. Собаки лаяли. Истошно голосила какая-то баба. Плакали чьи-то дети. Отряд долго не мог тронуться с места: пока привязывали к седлу, спиной к спине, двух арестованных жонглеров, пока подсаживали на мула брата Христофора, в возбуждении чуть не потерявшего свои таблички с записями, пока оттесняли по сторонам толпу, из которой слышались глухие проклятия… В последний момент, уже поставив ногу в стремя, Гисборн вдруг увидел в открытом дверном проеме знакомое злое лицо. «Кейт! Она же живет здесь совсем рядом…». Заломило в висках. Чужой, доносившийся как будто со стороны голос машинально выплюнул слова команды. Строй вооруженных людей сомкнулся. Всадник в черном дублете с невидящим взглядом медленно проплыл перед дверью ее дома. Сама не понимая, какая муха ее укусила, Кейт в бешенстве плюнула ему в след.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание:  
Над вопросом "что почем" в Англии рубежа XII-XIII вв. не одно поколение историков сломало себе голову. Тем не менее есть предположения, что боевой конь в Англии в XII в. мог стоить до 50 шиллингов (*12=600 пенсов), до норманнского завоевания - от 200 до 300 пенсов. В рассматриваемый период чеканились серебряные фартинги, полпенни и пенни. 1 пенни при Генрихе II весил около 1,36 грамма, так что наш мешочек мог весить примерно полкило, стало быть не так уж и много!


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5.  
Мег и Алан сидели на заднем дворе, прислонившись к стене замка. Заходящее августовское солнце освещало серые камни укреплений, поросшую травой брусчатку, поленницу дров и рыжего котенка, беззаботно игравшего со своей тенью. Из открытой двери, ведущей на кухню, доносились голоса служанок, плеск воды, шкварчанье мяса на вертеле, позвякивание посуды. Впереди была еще куча дел: Мег ждали нераскроенное полотно для нового платья леди Элизабет, драные простыни отца Ансельма, два ведра крыжовника, которые нужно было бы перебрать и сварить, пока в них не завелись мошки. Рассиживаться было никак нельзя, но у Алана в этот день выдалось скверное настроение. Никаких баек, никаких заигрываний с Бесс. Алан был явно расстроен и Мег хорошо понимала, в чем причина.  
– Может скажешь все же, что там у вас вчера вышло с шерифом?  
– Да у меня то что с ним могло выйти? Не смеха ради, Мег, но я мелкая сошка. А вот Гиз… Мег невольно улыбнулась, услышав это имя. Так Гисборна звал только Алан, да и то лишь когда рядом не было никого, кроме Мег. Ну или Тука, конечно. Но Тук редко появлялся в замке.  
– Так что там у них все-таки произошло?  
– Да что могло произойти? Всё как я и думал. Привезли мы вчера этих жонглеров. Поздно уже было, шерифу явно на боковую хотелось, но Гиз настоял, чтобы их немедленно допросили. Сэр Саймон, видимо, не решился перечить. Гиз когда хочет, бывает редкостно убедительным. – Алан мрачновато ухмыльнулся и замолчал.  
– Ну, допросили. И что?  
– Ерунда какая-то. Они, конечно, все отрицают. Старший говорит, что весь тот вечер и ночь пил в одном из здешних кабаков. Младший – что спал с какой-то служанкой из «Барана и лисы». А другая служанка, та самая Нелл, их якобы застукала, но теперь не признается в этом, потому как ревнует. Эта Нелл, по слухам, на Хоакино с самого их появления в Ноттингеме засматривалась, да только он на ее прелести не польстился... Ах, Боже мой, Мег, таких историй сотни, скучно об этом говорить!  
– Тогда в чем дело, Алан?  
– В том, что Гиз завелся, черт бы его и всех нас побрал! – От раздражения Алан неосторожно махнул рукой с кружкой и остатки сидра пролились на землю. – Я ему говорил, не стоило сюда возвращаться! Он же как привык: война, штурм, осада. Мы наступаем – нас окружили, атака – контратака. Обеспечение безопасности высокопоставленных особ, доставка депеш, которые ни в коем случае не должны попасть в чужие руки… А здесь… Очередной придурок-шериф, немытые крестьяне…  
– Положим, ты сам не во дворце родился!  
– Что с того? Я же не про себя говорю. Я про Гиза: свободы принятия решений никакой, ответственности – сколько угодно. А с его чувством вины и страстью к самоистязанию в Ноттингем являться в самый раз! За четырнадцать лет, небось, отрубленные руки не выросли и вырванные языки во рту не появились…  
Мег с тревогой взглянула на Алана. Вызвав приятеля на разговор, она не представляла, как все может повернуться: из неунывающего проходимца и вечного балагура ее собеседник внезапно превратился в немолодого усталого человека с помрачневшим лицом и глазами, в которых отчетливо читалась застарелая боль.  
– У тебя же тоже… брат, да?  
Алан на мгновенье прикрыл ладонями лицо, как будто пытаясь умыться, потом нехотя процедил:  
– Да. Вздернули и не поморщились. Гиз тут не причём. Он сам был у Вейзи на крючке. Как я – у Гиза.  
Чтобы прервать затянувшееся молчание, Мег наконец решилась спросить:  
– Так что вчера все-таки произошло?  
– Да ровно то, чего и следовало ожидать! Шерифу вашему, конечно, хотелось замять это дело по-быстрому, повесить всех собак на жонглеров… Ну и их самих, разумеется, тоже повесить, в первый же базарный день. Не смеха ради, а так, для примера, чтоб другим неповадно было. Гиз на дыбы: доказательств никаких нет, плясунья эта с кем-то на кладбище встречалась, может за деньги, а может за интерес. В общем, он настаивал, чтобы служанок с постоялого двора допросили повторно. И тут этот ваш брат Христофор как нарочно вылез: дескать, в чем проблема? Побеседовать с этими скоморохами с пристрастием и доказательства сразу будут. Ну тут Гиза и понесло…  
– Мне Дебора говорила, что утром на кухне одни черепки валялись…  
– Да это я потом Гиза на кухню увел, от греха подальше, водички попить. Заодно и поесть решили – у него с утра во рту маковой росинки не было. Пока я огонь разводил, Гиз в темноте на что-то наступил, горшки какие-то посыпались, он, конечно, чертыхаться…  
Несмотря на невеселое настроение, Алан непроизвольно хихикнул.  
– Единственное, что мне вчера удалось, так это напугать вашего шерифа. Мол, всё может гораздо серьезнее оказаться, чем он думает. Пришли эти жонглеры издалека, говорят по-каталански, охранная грамота у них от папы Иннокентия. И это ровно в то самое время, когда наш обожаемый монарх вдрызг рассорился с папой из-за утверждения Лангтона архиепископом Кентерберийским. Брат Христофор, правда, тут же стал возражать, что грамота скорее всего подделка, но отец Ансельм меня неожиданно поддержал. В общем, шериф с утра пораньше заперся со своими подручными: собрался писать в Лондон и запрашивать дальнейших инструкций.  
– Ты и правда думаешь, что жонглеры могут быть как-то связаны с Римом?  
Алан пожал плечами:  
– Да вряд ли, Мег. По мне, так перед нами обыкновенные проходимцы. Грамота эта, скорее всего, действительно поддельная. И Гифре этот, я думаю, наш с тобой соотечественник. Потому трактирщик так хорошо его и понял, когда он с танцовщицей ругался… Суть-то не в этом. Я Гиза хорошо знаю: ему тошно от того, что полугода не прошло, как мы вернулись, а уже нужно палача искать и какому-то сопливому мальчонке веревку на шее затягивать. Так что пусть уж лучше сэр Саймон лично этим делом займется. А жонглеры пока посидят в подземелье. Или их в Лондон прикажут отправить, если и правда какая-то связь с Иннокентием у них может быть, или наоборот, здесь удастся установить, кто девчонку порешил… Гиз, конечно, здорово вчера обозлился. Утром ни свет ни заря стражу гонял до потери сознания. А я в город отправился, допросил еще раз служанок, соседей. Поговорил с отцом Стефаном из церкви святого Николая. Потом Гиз подошел, посмотрели мы с ним, как эту плясунью хоронят.  
– И что?  
– Ничего. Никто ничего не видел. Гифре, или как там его на самом деле зовут, действительно всю ночь с кем-то пил. Несколько человек подтвердили. А со вторым парнишкой непонятно. Нелл эта куда-то делась, никак не могли ее отыскать. В общем, потратили мы полдня, вернулись в замок, а здесь новости: сэр Саймон, не иначе как пообщавшись с мастером Боумэном, расхрабрился и заявил Гизу, что отстраняет его от следствия.  
– Да, я уже об этом слышала.  
– Не смешно, Мег, но радоваться в общем-то надо, что его отстранили…  
– Что ж ты не радуешься? – Наклонив голову, Мег заглянула Алану в глаза. Алан виновато улыбнулся:  
– Не знаю, не уверен, что Гиз это нормально воспринял.  
– Мне показалось, он был очень спокоен, когда выходил от шерифа.  
– Ты его все-таки плохо знаешь, Мег. Когда он так неестественно каменеет, это всегда плохой признак.  
– И где он сейчас? – беспокойство Алана невольно передалось экономке. – Он разве не в оружейной?  
– Да в том-то и дело. Взял Ричи из конюшни, сказал, что проедется верхом, к утру вернется.  
– К утру? А где ж он ночевать будет?  
– Да пес его знает. Может в Шервуде.  
– В лесу? Там же ничего не осталось! Мне Джон говорил…  
– Можно подумать, Гисборна это остановит. Или в Найтон-холл поедет.  
– Но ведь и там одно пепелище! Никто строиться так и не стал. Земли новым владельцам отошли, а за тот участок, что под усадьбой был, какие-то дальние родственники сэра Эдварда сколько лет судятся, все никак поделить не могут. – Мег ошеломленно уставилась на Алана.  
– Ну и что с того? Он там часто бывает. Меня никогда с собой не берет, но я-то прекрасно знаю, куда он наведывается.  
Мег сокрушенно покачала головой:  
–Зачем он туда ездит, Алан? Ничего там нет хорошего.  
Алан внимательно посмотрел на Мег:  
– Ты это Гизу попробуй скажи. Ладно, – он улыбнулся и легонько хлопнул Мег по предплечью, – не переживай, старушка, это в общем-то очень давняя история. С нами еще столько всего потом было… Просто мне не нравится, когда он ночует в лесу один.

***  
Гисборн действительно вернулся с рассветом, но завтракать, как обычно, на кухне не стал – Мег напрасно прождала там его в урочный час. День прошел за мелкими хозяйственными делами. Леди Элизабет извела экономку требованиями перешить сразу несколько платьев, после чего и леди Марджери срочно понадобилось обновить гардероб. На дворе служанки варили сидр на зиму, солили и закатывали в бочки огурцы и капусту. Следующие сутки обещали быть такими же. Жонглеры сидели в подземелье под усиленной охраной, ожидая своей судьбы. Отец Христофор без особого рвения продолжал допросы в городе. Сэр Саймон от пережитых треволнений совсем разболелся и не покидал собственных покоев, совещаясь о чем-то с мастером Боумэном. Гисборн пропадал в оружейной. Племянник шерифа вместе с молодым лордом Перси по обыкновению отправились на охоту. Однако Мег никак не покидало смутное беспокойство, возникшее у нее накануне после разговора с Аланом. К сожалению, интуиция ее не обманула. Ближе к середине дня в замок прибежали двое парней. Одного из них Мег узнала сразу – это был Кевин, младший брат Кейт. После недолгого объяснения, их провели в покои шерифа, куда срочно вызвали отца Ансельма и брата Христофора. Подслушивавший под дверью Алан вскоре вернулся и сообщил Мег: в городе произошло еще одно убийство. Чуть позже от шерифа вернулся Кевин, рассказал подробности. Как оказалось, с утра несколько женщин с детьми, в их числе и Кейт, пошли на реку стирать белье. И там, в стороне от мостков, в кустах, одна из девчонок, заигравшись, случайно наткнулась на тело Нелл – той самой служанки из «Барана и лисы», которую так и не удалось допросить повторно. Разволновавшись уже всерьез, Мег решила на следующий день пойти навестить подругу, тем более что все равно надо было идти на рынок, закупить кое-каких припасов для замкового хозяйства.

***  
С покупками Мег постаралась управиться как можно быстрее. Обойдя рыночную площадь, она свернула в одну из небольших улиц и, пройдя несколько перекрестков, постучала в дверь хорошо знакомого дома. Дверь открыла старшая дочь Кейт, десятилетняя Ребекка.  
– Здравствуй, мама дома?  
– Дома, заходите, тетя Мег, мама сейчас выйдет.  
Вытирая мокрые руки о край передника, в дверях показалась Кейт. Вокруг нее, как мушки вокруг сладкого пирога, вились две младшие дочки и маленький сынишка: «Мама, Мэтью отнял у меня синюю бусинку!» – «Я не отнимал, это Лиз прячет ее и не дает посмотреть!» – «Ну, мама, скажи ему…».  
– Хватит уже, сил моих нет, Бекки, уведи их отсюда! Займитесь делом! Я кому сказала?! – Ребекка попробовала было что-то возразить, но Кейт так выразительно взглянула на старшую, что та мигом все поняла и без дальнейших препирательств увела братишку и сестренок играть на улицу. Когда Кейт не в духе, ей лучше не перечить.  
– Ну, что там у вас за дурдом? – кивком головы Кейт едва поздоровалась с Мег.  
– Это я тебя пришла спросить, подруга, что у вас здесь за дурдом. – Мег так давно знакома с Кейт, что испугать ее подобным тоном было невозможно.  
– То-то я вижу ты сегодня к нам разлетелась. Да проходи, чего уж там, стоишь как неродная. Погоди, я полы домою. А ты пока сходи в погреб, нацеди нам немного, сейчас соберем на стол, перекусим. Ты, небось, тоже еще не ела?  
– А как же твои?  
– Дети уже поели, а Том сегодня дома не ночует: он позавчера еще с товарищами уехал в Донкастер по делам – вернется к воскресенью, не раньше. А я после вчерашнего, честное слово, сама не своя. Посидим хоть… Или ты торопишься?  
– Да нет, куда торопиться, могу и с тобой лясы поточить, – охотно согласилась Мег. У Кейт она не была давно, а после всего случившегося в последние дни тем более тянуло поговорить. Оставив подругу домывать полы, замковая экономка спустилась в погреб, принесла оттуда два больших кувшина с элем, а потом деловито принялась хозяйничать на кухне.  
– Кейт, там остатки трески на сковородке –ставить на стол или нет?  
– Ставь, в погребе на льду еще свежая есть, Кевин вернется, я ему и пожарю.  
Наконец они сели за стол. Пригубив кружку темного эля, Кейт нервно передернула плечами и в упор посмотрела на Мег:  
– Веришь или нет, но я со вчерашнего дня сама не своя.  
– Да как все случилось-то?  
– Обыкновенно. Четвертого дня, кажется, жонглерку убили, а вчера пошли мы с утра с бабами к Тренту стирать. Я девчонок взяла, белья-то много было, мне одной не унести. Мы с Ребеккой стирали, Лиз и Рэчел рядом вертелись, играли с другими девчонками. Потом смотрю, что-то самой младшей моей не видно. Я Ребекке говорю, ступай, поищи Лиз. Ну, пошла она ее разыскивать, вскоре обе бегом возвращаются, глаза как плошки, а сказать ничего не могут. Ребекка меня только за руку тянет: «Мама, там в кустах…». Я уже поняла, что дело скверно оборачивается. Пошли мы с соседкой посмотреть…  
Кейт надолго замолчала. Потом собралась, проглотила комок в горле и еле слышно продолжила:  
– Знаешь, Мег, уж чего только мы с тобой во время осады не видали… Но такого… Или может, я уже отвыкла… Все тело раскурочено, как будто мясник поработал. И это все видели мои девчонки…  
В повисшей тишине стало слышно, как на улице играют дети. Упершись взглядом в стол, Кейт наконец продолжила:  
– Дуреха она, конечно, была, эта Нелл. К мужикам так и липла. Замуж ей все хотелось. А у самой ни рожи, ни кожи, ни приданого. Как она там в этих зарослях у реки оказалась? Народу там немного ходит. Разве когда стирать кто пойдет, как мы, а так никого не бывает… Кто ее мог? Да и зачем убивать-то было?! Тем более так убивать?!  
– Может она что-то про жонглеров этих знала?  
– Знала бы, так сказала бы сразу. Она же простая душа была, что на уме – то и на языке…  
– Получается, что Нелл после того, как жонглеров арестовали и увезли, исчезла и ее так никто и не видел до того, как вы…  
– Может быть. Не знаю. Позавчера ее Алан здесь разыскивал, но кажется, так и не нашел. Мартин Олдершот ругался, что девчонка куда-то запропастилась, но никому тогда и в голову не пришло. У нее тетка в Хаттерсейдже живет, все верно подумали, что она ее без спросу пошла навестить…  
Кейт снова помолчала, задумчиво пожевывая перышко зеленого лука:  
– Алан столько лет, а все за Гисборном таскается. – Имя Гисборна в устах Кейт прозвучало как ругательство. – После того, как мы Нелл нашли, я думала, этот подонок сейчас ко мне явится допрашивать. Да видно так и не решился!  
– Ну уж конечно, с тобой связываться – себе дороже! – Фыркнула Мег, несколько разозленная последними словами подруги. - Если хочешь знать, сэра Гая отстранили от следствия!  
Кейт нехорошо улыбнулась:  
– Надо же! Вот значит почему ваш брат Христофор сегодня ко мне в одиночку приперся.  
– И о чем спрашивал?  
– Да все о том же: когда и как мы нашли Нелл, когда последний раз ее видели, не говорила ли она чего-то про жонглеров, был ли у нее любовник, зачем она могла пойти к реке…. Тут как раз мой брат вернулся, Христофор за него принялся: знал ли он Нелл, когда ее видел в последний раз, всё такое.  
– А Кевин что, часто с ней бывал?  
– Ну как, не с ней, конечно, а так, помогал им по хозяйству. Мартин-то скряга страшная – где надо было бы мужиков нанять, он своих служанок делать заставляет. А Кевин – добрая душа, никогда не откажет, если время есть, и крышу подлатать, и воды натаскать, и котлы почистить… В общем, насилу от вашего Христофора отделались. Пришлось под конец прямо ему сказать, что зря он тут свою новенькую ряску протирает, лучше бы по кабакам прошелся, пообщался бы с народом. Может и узнал бы, с кем жонглерка на кладбище встречалась и кто мог Нелл к реке выманить на свиданку. Да разве этот бледный прыщ оскоромится по кабакам ходить!  
Кейт недобро расхохоталась, потом, поморщившись, как от зубной боли, добавила:  
– В общем, проводила я этого шерифова прихвостня и пошла покойницу обмывать.  
– Так ты ее и обмывала?  
– А кто же? У Мартина служанки только языком, как помелом, трепать горазды. А как грязную работу делать, так нет никого… Как всегда, кроме нас некому, Мег!  
Немолодое лицо Кейт стало очень жестким:  
– Плесни-ка мне еще!  
– Может, не надо?  
– Да оставь ты! Мы ж у себя дома, не на пустой желудок, ничего с нами не станется, чай не пятнадцать лет. – Она залпом выпила полкружки эля, зажевала корочкой хлеба. Подруги опять помолчали.  
– С жонглерами-то что?  
– Да ничего, – усталым голосом ответила Мег, – сидят под караулом. Шериф с перепуга усмотрел какой-то заговор, теперь ждет из Лондона указаний.  
– Ты их видела?  
– Сэр Гай к ним никого не пускает. Да и чего ходить туда, смотреть… Не зверинец же!  
– Именно что. Не зверинец!  
– Тебе что, жаль их, Кейт?  
– Да бог его разберет. Если один из них и вправду свою подружку пришил… В общем, не знаю я, что и думать… Но только ты в темнице когда-нибудь сидела?  
– Нет.  
–А мне вот в молодости как-то раз довелось побывать в ваших застенках… Никогда не забуду. Крысы. И этот запах. Вода где-то все время капает. Кажется, что у тебя в голове… Жонглеров здесь никто не знает, заступиться за них некому. А они посидят недельку без еды, да в оковах и во всем сознаются. А не сознаются, так Гисборн их допросит!  
Тут Мег не выдержала:  
– Да будет тебе, Кейт! Уймись! Что ты к человеку прицепилась! Сопляков этих и пальцем никто не тронет. А уж Гай, да не станет он об это дерьмо мараться!  
– Ты, значит, его уже по имени зовешь? Ну-ну! – Издевательски ухмыльнулась хозяйка дома и пропела на мотив известной песенки: «У Мегги не было козла, вот так всю жизнь и прожила…». Знала я, что ты к нему неровно дышишь, но чего из себя-то выпрыгивать?  
– Да причем тут я? – Мег невольно тоже подобралась и резко стукнула ладонью по столу– Что ты вообще несешь, подруга? По-твоему, он всю оставшуюся жизнь перед тобой на коленях простоять должен? И вообще, Гисборн тебя, между прочим, во время осады спас.  
– Меня Мач спас, – хмуро возразила Кейт.  
– Это ты помнишь. Мач, конечно, собой рисковал, спору нет. Да только за веревку-то его и тебя кто вытягивал, дура?! И как виру потом от Гисборна брали – небось ни ты, ни мать твоя не побрезговали. Хоромы вон себе какие отстроили… – Мег в раздражении махнула рукой.  
– Слушай, прости, я тебя обижать не хотела. – Кейт внезапно переменила тон и продолжила тихим, бесцветным голосом. – Он и правда здесь не причем. Твой сэр Гад ко мне как-то даже заходил, кстати. В начале лета еще, вскоре после того, как вернулся. Хорошо, меня Тук успел предупредить. А то бы я, наверное, и на порог его не пустила. Стоял передо мной столбом, ресницами хлоп-хлоп… Сказал, что граф Хантингтон его просил зайти… Ну, посмотреть, как я тут, помочь, если что. Денег хотел дать – то ли от графа, то ли от себя, я так и не поняла. Откупается, урод. Оба они, сволочи, откупиться всё от меня хотят…  
В глазах Кейт застыли злые слезы:  
– Дура я, Мег, как есть дура! Столько лет прошло, а я все об этом думаю… Зря я может тогда на Робина так нажимала… Он, конечно, тот еще козлина! Заморочил мне голову, а не любил меня, ну вот нисколечко… А может, это я ему зря навязывалась. Кто теперь скажет?..  
Голос Кейт стал совсем глухим, почти неслышным. Она закрыла глаза:  
– И вот что я теперь? Целый день подай-принеси, детей накорми, жопки подотри. Мэт с мальчишками набедокурили – иди, проси, унижайся. Муж с друзьями загулял – ищи по всем кабакам от Йорка до Питерборо. Сделок нет, товар никто не берет – ты же и виновата, всех покупателей распугала. Заказов много – что ты копаешься, давай, помогай, иначе не управимся! И так всю жизнь… А ведь мой Том очень хороший человек! Первое время после свадьбы я так верила, думала, всё счастье у меня еще впереди…  
– Да у вас и правда все хорошо! – Мег с болью в сердце вгляделась в лицо подруги. – И дети у вас какие, и дом, и Томас твой мужик работящий, жалеет тебя…  
От этих слов Кейт только скрипнула зубами:  
– Да знаю я! Просто блажь какая-то накатила. Гисборн что ли, проклятый, на меня так подействовал? Или девчонка эта убитая? Как жила с Робином, мне бы от счастья пьяной ходить, а я страдала. Робина мучила, себя мучила, всё ревновала его к кому-то, всё добивалась от него чего-то… А теперь, чего страдать, пустое это все! – решительным движением Кейт поднялась из-за стола. Вслед за ней поднялась и Мег:  
– Пора мне. У тебя дела, у меня тоже. Будет время, зайду как-нибудь. Не грусти, дорогая. – подруги обнялись. Дойдя до поворота улицы, Мег обернулась, но Кейт уже закрыла дверь.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6.  
Заросшая травой дорога, по которой давно уже никто не ездит, покрытые вереском серые валуны, оставшиеся от фундамента стоявшей здесь некогда усадьбы, заросли чертополоха. Присмотревшись, еще можно найти кое-где куски обгорелой древесины. Странная тишина, которую не нарушают ни крики птиц, ни дуновение ветра. За годы странствий он успел почти забыть это место, но стоило лишь вернуться в родные края – и ноги сами несли сюда.  
Как долго он пробыл здесь сегодня, Гай не знал. Солнце медленно катилось по небу, проплывали легкие облака, в воздухе скользили тонкие нити паутинок. Одна из них упала прямо на лицо и запуталась в волосах. Лето заканчивалось…  
Неожиданно со стороны дороги послышалось предупреждающее покашливание. Гисборн поднялся на ноги и увидел приближающегося человека с седой головой. К нему навстречу, широким, мерным шагом, шел отец Тук.   
– Узнал от Алана, где тебя искать. Простыть не боишься, сэр Гай? Роса-то какая! Солнце высоко, а трава еще мокрая. – Тук протянул Гисборну широченную ладонь.   
– Я думал, ты в отъезде.  
– А иначе пришел бы исповедоваться? – Монах рассмеялся так заразительно, что не улыбнуться в ответ было невозможно. – Не сидится мне на одном месте, ты же знаешь. Конечно, совсем далеко я теперь не хожу. Хоть может и зря. Вот в Или побывал – меня туда столько лет не заносило. А там такое строительство за это время провернули – просто не верится! Во времена моей юности было болото болотом…  
Гай слушал рассказ о последних туковых странствиях вполуха, прекрасно понимая, что это не сказка, а присказка и собеседник вовсе не затем разыскал его здесь, чтобы предаваться пространным описаниям красот Восточной Англии. Но странным образом эта болтовня Гисборна не раздражала. В отличие от других членов робиновой «банды», с Туком у него почти с самого начала сложились вполне доверительные отношения. Гай уважал монаха за сильный характер, рассудительность и мужество в бою, за большую ученость, ну и конечно, за его целительский талант. Ведь только благодаря Туку и Матильде он вообще остался жив после второй осады Ноттингема.  
Они присели на остатки фундамента.  
– А тебя, я смотрю, все сюда тянет?  
– Тянет.  
Тук молча кивнул:  
– Я знаю. Есть такие места, где кажется, что души тех, кто нас любил и кого мы любили, до сих пор пребывают с нами и могут нам помочь.   
– Вряд ли я могу рассчитывать на это. Тем более здесь, на этом пепелище.  
Тук улыбнулся еще шире, чем раньше, поерзал мощным задом на не слишком удобном для долгого сидения валуне и подвинулся немного ближе.  
– Знаешь, что меня в тебе поражает, сэр Гай? С самой первой нашей встречи? Ты почему-то никак не можешь допустить, что тебе кто-то хочет добра. На том и на этом свете… – Исподлобья Тук внимательно посмотрел на Гисборна. Тот глубоко вздохнул и запрокинул голову, машинально отбросив рукой с лица прядь волос, как делал это всегда, когда разговор касался глубоко личного.  
– Ты тоже скажешь, что я не должен был возвращаться?  
В ответ Тук только закатил глаза и картинно простер руки к небу:  
– Господи, ни о чем так не прошу, только вразуми эту заблудшую душу! – Видно было, как он с трудом удержался, чтобы не отвесить Гисборну мощный подзатыльник. – Не знаю, кто тебе мог подобную глупость сказать, сэр Гай, но я ее точно повторять не стану! Как и очень многие в Ноттингеме. И вообще, уничижение есть грех паче гордости, как учит нас апостол Лука. Ты когда-нибудь слышал об этом?   
Гисборн покаянно вздохнул и слабо улыбнулся. Тук задумчиво почесал широкий нос и наконец перешел к главному:  
– Я вообще-то пришел поговорить о дне сегодняшнем. Прости меня, грешного, но ты слишком мало обращаешь на него внимания. А между тем на этот самый сегодняшний день мы имеем две убитых девицы, арестованных жонглеров, больного от беспокойства шерифа… и милейшего отца Ансельма, посчитавшего нужным известить архиепископа Йоркского о присутствии в Ноттингеме тайных посланцев его святейшества.  
– Он известил архиепископа? Этого я не знал.   
– Вот я и говорю, сын мой: слишком мало обращаешь внимания на то, что происходит с твоими ближними.  
– Меня отстранили от следствия. Да и сыск – это не по моей части. – Пожал плечами Гисборн и еле слышно добавил. – Все, что я могу – это постараться не допустить, чтобы их пытали.  
– А это уже не мало, сэр Гай! Что до способностей – иногда Господь велит заниматься и тем, к чему человек не чувствует никакого призвания. Иначе жить было бы уж слишком легко, не так ли? А теперь поразмыслим! Итак, что мы имеем в ближайшей перспективе? – Задал вопрос монах и тут же хорошо поставленным учительским голосом дал на него ответ. – У нашего архиепископа есть все причины интересоваться возможными эмиссарами папы в его епархии. И по некоторым сведениям он уже направил своего человека в Ноттингем для проведения расследования. Есть у него среди подручных такой отец Кутберт. Ты с ним скоро познакомишься. Я думаю, не сегодня-завтра он здесь объявится, если еще не объявился. Этому Кутберту истина нужна еще меньше, чем сэру Саймону с его братом Христофором. Отец Кутберт будет добиваться выдачи ему жонглеров, чтобы увезти их в Йорк и тем самым опередить нашего доброго короля Иоанна.  
– С какой стати жонглеры сдались архиепископу? Тем более, что вся эта история с папской грамотой может оказаться чистым блефом.  
– Да просто чтобы иметь на руках больше карт, сэр Гай. Удивительно, ты столько лет почти каждый день встречался с покойной королевой Алиенорой – и так и не понял, как мыслят политики. Ну или те, кто считает себя политиком.  
– Аквитанская львица… – По губам бывшего командира личной охраны королевы-матери скользнула мечтательная, почти детская улыбка. – Она была… нет, это совершенно невозможно описать!  
– Мы, кажется, говорим о дне сегодняшнем, сэр Гай! – Тук решительно пресек попытку Гисборна перейти к медитации. – За отсутствием архиепископа Кентерберийского архиепископ Йоркский, он же Жоффруа Плантагенет – высшая духовная власть на нашем богоспасаемом острове на сегодняшний день. Омрачившиеся отношения между королем (его сводным братом, между прочим) и святым престолом могут быть ему только на руку. Тем более, что сам архиепископ, похоже, пошел на серьезный конфликт с Иоанном. Надеюсь, ты в курсе: Жоффруа уже публично заявил, что не станет перечислять в Лондон налоги со своего диоцеза и призвал все духовенство Англии последовать его примеру.   
Гисборн криво ухмыльнулся:  
– Да, я слышал об этом. В другой раз я бы порадовался: меньше мороки с конвоями по дорогам графства. Если бы это не пахло новой войной.  
– Ну, я думаю, до войны не дойдет. Кто-то из них просто струсит. А может, оба сразу. – Тук, как всегда, был железно уверен в благоприятном исходе событий. – Но ты сам понимаешь, в этих условиях поддержка папы Иннокентия много значит. А тут до нашего архиепископа доходят вести о каких-то тайных посланцах его святейшества… Так что он просто не мог не заинтересоваться тем, что тут у нас происходит. Но и это еще не все! Смотри, он ведь не просто добивается выдачи ему жонглеров. Он специально посылает своего человека с задачей провести расследование. Что это говорит нам, сэр Гай?  
– Мне – ничего. – Пожал плечами Гисборн.  
– Ты, как всегда, не даешь себе труда как следует пораскинуть мозгами. А ведь они у тебя есть, сын мой! Смотри, вот что известно моим друзьям-каноникам из Саутвела про этого Кутберта. Перед нами, конечно, птица не самого высокого полета, но обладающая некоторыми… назовем это талантами.   
Гисборн вопросительно взглянул на Тука.  
– Проще говоря, он умеет копать. Во всех смыслах.   
– Ищет крамолу?  
– Скажем аккуратнее… материалы к размышлению для его преосвященства. И если он направился сюда, это означает лишь одно: помимо выдачи жонглеров, он будет выяснять, чем тут занимается наш шериф и его окружение. А окружение сэра Саймона – это, между прочим, и ты, сэр Гай. Не забывай об этом. – Отец Тук одарил Гисборна самой лучезарной улыбкой и поднялся с валуна. – Ну вот! Я тебя предупредил. А дальше придется тебе все-таки думать самому. Нужна будет помощь, не тяни, сразу обращайся, я в ближайшие месяцы буду здесь, странствовать пока не пойду. Осень уже на носу, старые кости ломит, знаешь ли. И не унывай, сын мой, помни, что уныние – смертный грех, причем именно тот, к которому у тебя самая большая наклонность.  
Солнце уже давно миновало зенит и действительно, пора была возвращаться в город. Часть пути Гисборн и Тук проделали вместе, потом на развилке монах свернул к себе в аббатство, а Гай поскакал по знакомой дороге в Ноттингем.

***

Оказавшись возле городских ворот, Гай моментально понял, что в городе снова что-то стряслось. Несколько стражников возбужденно переговаривались между собой, почти не обращая внимания на входящих и выходящих. Сидевшие тут же попрошайки тоже забыли о своем ремесле и все как один смотрели в сторону улицы, ведущей к церкви святого Николая и рыночной площади. Не слезая с коня, Гисборн властным тоном окликнул своих подчиненных:  
– Что происходит?  
– Да женщину опять какую-то убили.   
– Где? – Гай невольно вспомнил фразу Тука про то, насколько жизнь была бы проще, если бы каждый мог лишь следовать своему призванию.  
– Да все там же, милорд. Возле этого проклятого трактира, который Мартин Олдершот держит. Только что стало известно.   
– Шерифу сообщили?  
– Да кажется, его секретарь вместе с этим… как его… святым отцом из Йорка… они и обнаружили!  
– Я могу вас проводить, сэр Гай! – услужливо пискнул у самого стремени какой-то маленький оборванец. – Я знаю, это совсем рядом!  
– Давай, ну, веди, живо!   
Пацан ловко поймал брошенную мелкую монету и сиганул вперед по узким улицам, показывая дорогу. Гисборн замешкался на миг, отдавая распоряжения страже:  
– Двое со мной. Остальные перекройте ворота. Из города без моего ведома никого не выпускать.  
В считанные мгновения они добрались до места. Так и есть: та самая дверь, ошибиться невозможно. Перед ней уже стояла толпа, среди которой явственно просматривались люди из личной охраны архиепископа Йоркского. Гай спешился, бросил поводья своим воякам, кинул мальчишке еще одну монету и не оглядываясь направился в дом. Перед входом он нос к носу столкнулся с представительного вида священником с благожелательным холеным лицом и аккуратно подстриженным венчиком седых волос. Вслед за ним, сбивчиво давая какие-то пояснения, в аккуратной новенькой рясе семенил брат Христофор. Замыкали шествие два стражника из Йорка, которые вели связанного молодого парня с разбитой губой и белым как мел лицом. Одежда его была в крови. Завидев Гисборна, парень из последних сил попытался вывернуться из рук охранников и броситься на колени: «Я ни в чем не виновен! Клянусь вам!». Мощный удар под дых не дал арестованному договорить. Стражники дружно навалились на него, повалили на землю и поволокли за собой.   
У Гая дернулась щека. Два пальца, затянутые в черную кожу, уперлись в грудь стоявшего несколько поодаль приезжего клирика.  
– Что здесь происходит?!  
– Кажется, вы новый командующий здешним гарнизоном? – Кисло-сладко улыбнулся тот и елейным тоном продолжал. – Премного наслышан и очень рад знакомству. Я – отец Кутберт, представитель его преосвященства архиепископа Йоркского. Вместе с братом Христофором мы только что задержали особо опасного преступника. Прошу вас оказать содействие и помочь нам доставить его в замок для допроса.   
– После того, как шериф подтвердит ваши полномочия! – Рявкнул Гисборн и, круто повернувшись, направился в дом.   
Стоявшие впереди люди, едва завидев капитана, неслышно расступились. Одного взгляда на пол оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять: самые худшие предположения сбывались в полной мере. Возле потухшего очага, в луже крови и нечистот лежала женщина, и эту женщину Гай очень хорошо знал. Труп уже успел остыть. Большой мясницкий нож – орудие убийства – так и остался торчать чуть ниже груди. Немного в стороне Гай увидел два неподвижных детских тела. Зубами – пальцы не слушались – Гисборн стянул с руки перчатку, склонился над девочкой и потрогал пульс на шее, потом протянул руку ко второй малышке. Жест, конечно же, оказался совершенно напрасным: обе давно уже были мертвы. Усилием воли Гай заставил себя наконец взглянуть в лицо покойной. Жалкое и одновременно отчаянное, вызывающее выражение – сколько раз с таким лицом Кейт кричала ему слова ненависти и, очертя голову, стремительно совершала очередную глупость…   
– Здесь еще дети! – в звенящей тишине прозвучал охрипший женский голос. Гай резко обернулся:  
– Живы?!!  
– Да. Живы они, живы! Господи, боже мой! Что же это такое… – всхлипывая, незнакомая горожанка, протиснулась вперед, выталкивая перед собой маленьких мальчика и девочку. – Это Рэчел и Мэтью… Они… – говорившая разрыдалась.  
– Их отец?  
– Он уехал в Донкастер, милорд. – Услужливо подсказали из толпы. – Должен вернуться со дня на день.  
–Есть еще кто-то из родных?  
Ответило сразу несколько человек:  
– Брат. Ее брата… Кевина только что арестовали!  
Гисборн скверно выругался. Почему-то это явно понравилось собравшимся здесь людям. Напряжение стало спадать, все зашевелились, стали перешептываться между собой. Заплаканная женщина перестала всхлипывать, вытерла лицо передником и, вцепившись в локоть капитана ноттингемской стражи, возбужденно затараторила:  
– Я их уведу, уведу сейчас к себе, милорд, вы не беспокойтесь… Негоже им, бедняжкам, на это смотреть. Я и покормлю их. Дети мне не в тягость, я часто Кейт выручала… Только вы уж, не обессудьте, сэр Гай, к себе их взять надолго я не могу – у самой пятеро! Их пристроить бы куда, пока отца-то нет… Деточек жалко… Вы уж придумайте что-нибудь, не оставьте сироток!  
На какой-то миг капитана охватил соблазн помянуть старое и силой заставить эту дуру заткнуться. Опасный синий всполох во взгляде – и болтливая тетка поперхнулась на полуслове. Но вспышки – к разочарованию некоторых окрестных кумушек, предусмотрительно оказавшихся позади толпы, – так и не последовало. Вместо этого, машинально пробормотав что-то вроде «Да, конечно, я заберу их», Гисборн двинулся к дверям. Только на улице он наконец пришел в себя.  
– Останьтесь здесь. – Скомандовал он своим людям. – Выгоните всех отсюда вон. И никого не пускайте в дом.   
– Даже людей архиепископа? – нерешительно поинтересовался один из стражников. Его товарищ постарше тут же отвесил ему звонкую затрещину по башке и взглянул Гисборну прямо в глаза:  
– Не сомневайтесь, сэр Гай. Никого не пропустим. Да к тому же это воронье сегодня больше сюда не явится.  
Гисборн молча кивнул и, взяв коня под уздцы, направился в сторону замка. Короткая прогулка по знакомым улицам помогла немного собраться с мыслями. Он знал: самое худшее еще впереди. Не доходя ворот, он заметил Мег: она торопливо шла, почти бежала ему навстречу. Увидев высокую фигуру в черном, экономка как будто растерялась и встала посреди улицы, беспомощно опустив руки.   
– Мег... Мне очень жаль…  
– Это правда?  
Глядя в ее глаза, Гай с болью видел, как от его слов в них стремительно гаснет еще теплившаяся надежда.  
– А дети?  
– Двое живы. Мальчик и девочка. Кажется, ее зовут Рэчел.   
Осторожно он поправил рукой прядь ее волос, выбившуюся из-под накидки. По лицу Мег медленно стекали крупные слезы. Глубоко вздохнув, она сдавленным голосом пояснила:  
– Они схватили Кевина. Этот человек архиепископа только что доставил его в замок и велел отвести в подземелье. Они все говорят, что Кевин – убийца и был пойман на месте преступления. Но это неправда! Это не может быть правдой, Гай!   
– Им нужен преступник. И они его получили.  
– Но ведь это бесчеловечно!   
Конечно, бесчеловечно, но сколько бесчеловечных поступков она видела, а он совершил на своем веку… Не в силах больше вынести ее отчаянный, умоляющий взгляд, Гай крепко прижал ее к себе. Сколько они так стояли посреди главной улицы Ноттингема, он не знал – наверное, всего лишь несколько коротких мгновений. Глубоко вздохнув, Мег решительно вытерла ладонями лицо – в конце концов, она была не из тех женщин, что будет безутешно рыдать, когда другие нуждаются в помощи.  
– Я должна забрать детей. И… привести там все в порядок. Шериф сказал, что следствие уже закончено.  
– Не заходите в дом, Мег. Вас туда не пустят мои люди… и это совсем ни к чему. Пойдемте, я провожу вас.  
– Нет! – В сильном волнении Мег схватила Гисборна за руку. – Нет, сэр Гай, прошу вас, не надо, я справлюсь. Вы же помните… мы и не такое видели… А вы, вы нужны там! – Она махнула рукой в сторону замка. – Нужно хоть чем-то помочь Кевину. Только вы можете что-то сделать. Кейт мне никогда не простит... Он ведь ее единственный оставшийся брат… – Судорожно продолжая сжимать ладонь Гая в своей и напряженно вглядываясь в его словно застывшее лицо, Мег внезапно осознала смысл сказанного. Она замолчала на полуслове, до крови прикусив губу.   
Он молча кивнул и провел пальцами раскрытой ладони от висков к центру лба, как будто пытаясь избавиться от накатившего морока.  
– Конечно. Я сейчас буду там. Мег, прошу, побудьте пока с детьми у соседки и обязательно дождитесь меня.  
Она кивнула и мягко отстранилась от него. 

***  
В замке царило оживление. У шерифа в покоях горел свет. В большом зале служанки накрывали на стол. Несколько человек в плащах с гербами архиепископа Йоркского толпились перед конюшней, а на парадном крыльце стоял, о чем-то глубоко задумавшись, мастер Боумэн. Завидев капитана стражи, торговец решительным шагом направился навстречу.  
– Слышали последние новости, сэр Гай?  
Гисборн мрачно усмехнулся в ответ, выжидая, как дальше поведет себя Боумэн. Однако всегдашний советчик и собутыльник шерифа тоже не спешил раскрывать карты:  
– Вот оно как повернулось-то… – Встав почти вплотную к Гисборну, купеческий старшина изучающе окинул его цепким, немигающим взглядом и выдержал паузу. Игра в молчанку грозила затянуться: Боумэн, конечно, знал толк в том, как надавить таким способом на конкурента. Но и Гисборн не даром провел несколько лет своей жизни на том самом крыльце, где они сейчас стояли, изображая монумент. «Памятник всем не рассуждающим и не задающим вопросы исполнителям преступных приказов», – с мазохистским наслаждением уточнил про себя бывший черный рыцарь, почувствовав, что его противник все же вот-вот дрогнет.   
– Похоже, не только вас, но и милорда шерифа не сегодня – завтра отстранят от следствия… – Массивный живот Боумэна почти соприкоснулся с черной кожей дублета. Исподлобья, торговец продолжал внимательно изучать капитана стражи. Тем не менее, школа Вейзи иной раз давала и полезные плоды: лицо Гисборна не отразило никаких следов мысли. Выругавшись про себя, купчина решил брать быка за рога:  
– Сэр Саймон совершенно напрасно позволил людям архиепископа Йоркского производить здесь аресты и допрашивать обвиняемых. Впрочем, ваша охрана так пока и не пропустила этого отца Кутберта к жонглерам. Я думаю, подобной линии и надо держаться. Главное – не дать ему забрать обвиняемых в Йорк.  
– Вы так думаете? – Гисборн выразительно приподнял бровь. Не в первый раз причудливые зигзаги собственной биографии создавали ему репутацию прожженного интригана.  
Массивная шея Боумэна напряглась, но купеческий старшина все же сдержался и медленно, едва ли не по слогам отчеканил:  
– Мы ждем указаний из Лондона. И будем их ждать. Это самое разумное, что можно предпринять в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Саймона я беру на себя. Приказа выдать жонглеров архиепископу он не отдаст. Во всяком случае, письменного приказа. За вами – не допустить, чтобы люди архиепископа забрали их силой. Саймон, когда придет в себя, вас отблагодарит. Я вас отблагодарю. – Боумэн выразительно посмотрел на Гисборна. – За мной, поверьте, не заржавеет. Нам нужно сейчас держаться вместе. И главное – никаких допросов. Иначе мы все пропали… Понимаете?  
Купеческий старшина снова испытующе окинул взглядом собеседника. Гисборн лишь меланхолически усмехнулся. Его улыбка не слишком обнадежила Боумэна, но выбирать не приходилось. Разговор пора было заканчивать, тем более что люди архиепископа давно смотрели в их сторону. Слегка поклонившись, торговец направился по направлению к конюшням, явно намереваясь покинуть замок. Немного поколебавшись, Гай решил пока не подниматься к шерифу, а направился сразу в подземелье, на ходу распорядившись разыскать и привести к нему Алана.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7.  
Сколько раз в жизни ему приходилось спускаться по этим скользким, покрытым серой слизью ступенькам в подземную тюрьму Ноттингема, Гай вряд ли мог дать ответ. После второй осады замок был почти весь разрушен мощным взрывом: брат Тук поработал на совесть и изготовил такую прорву византийского огня, что просто удивительно, как вообще что-то смогло тогда уцелеть! Сохранились только подземелья, и то не все. Своды многих потайных ходов, крипт и подземных зал обрушились, но застенки, где при Вейзи пытали заключенных, как будто в насмешку уцелели, и даже служили потом какое-то время пристанищем для городских погорельцев. Впрочем, все эти подробности бывший черный рыцарь знал лишь по рассказам: ранение было настолько тяжело, что он даже не видел ослепительной вспышки, слизнувшей в единый миг большую часть замковых укреплений и навсегда похоронившей под руинами человека, вспоминать о котором без содрогания Гай не мог и спустя многие годы.

Вернувшись в Ноттингем после долгих лет странствий, Гисборн с тяжелым чувством обнаружил, что две вещи остались в замке точно такими, какими он знал их всегда – парадное крыльцо и темница, хотя все остальные крепостные сооружения изменились до неузнаваемости или были отстроены заново уже после того, как он вместе с графом Хантингтоном покинули Англию. Тюрьмы и казематы будут востребованы при любом режиме – эту нехитрую истину Гай усвоил давно, достаточно повидав их на своем веку. Однако подземелья Ноттингема… Он много бы дал, чтобы эти своды тоже рухнули в тот день, когда они с Робином по всем законам и вправду должны были отдать Богу или дьяволу свои души.

Впрочем, сейчас Гай думал совсем не об этом, торопливо сбегая вниз и отдавая на ходу распоряжения как можно скорее разыскать и привести к нему Алана, десятника Марка и еще нескольких стражников, в надежности которых он не сомневался. У первой окованной железом двери трое охранников вскочили с мест, едва завидев на лестнице знакомые высокие сапоги для верховой езды. Вытянувшись струной, старший из них приглушенным голосом доложил:

– Только что были люди архиепископа Йоркского, привели арестованного, хотели сами запереть его в камере, но мы не пропустили, парнишка из местных…  
– Всё правильно. Где он?  
– Мы его поместили пока сразу у входа. Там вроде посуше…  
– Откройте мне дверь и посветите. Никого сюда не пускать, кроме Алана и Марка.

С жутким скрежетом решетчатая дверь отворилась – кругом стояла такая сырость, что сколько не смазывай, ржавчина разъедала любое железо за считанные месяцы. По стенам метнулись тени и свет факела выхватил притулившуюся в углу фигуру. Значит, это он – последний оставшийся брат Кейт. Гисборн едва успел его разглядеть, когда парня схватили на месте предполагаемого преступления. Теперь руки у Кевина были развязаны, оков на нем не было, в камере стояли ведро чтобы справлять нужду, кувшин с водой и деревянная доска с краюхой хлеба. На каменной скамье вдоль стены лежала охапка свежей соломы. «Не иначе как Том расстарался. Он должен хорошо знать мальчишку, раз уж защищал тогда замок вместе с нами», – отметил про себя Гай, забрал факел и отослал стражника на пост у входа. Тот, немного поколебавшись, – все-таки капитан оставался в камере один на один с предполагаемым преступником, – подчинился приказу.

На звук шагов и скрип отпираемой решетки Кевин поднял голову и попытался встать, однако то ли сил ему не достало, то ли он устыдился такого проявления покорности перед своими тюремщиками, так что едва оторвавшись от скамьи, парень снова опустился на старое место. Воткнув факел в светец на стене, Гисборн пересек камеру и подошел вплотную к арестованному.

– Знаешь, кто я?  
Глядя на Гисборна снизу вверх, Кевин молча кивнул. Он был похож и не похож на Кейт: такой же вздернутый нос, тонкие, упрямые губы. «А рыжие волосы – как у старшего брата, которого он, вероятно, и не помнит…».  
– Как все произошло?

Кевин ответил не сразу. Несколько мгновений он не мигая смотрел на капитана замковой стражи: в его взгляде явственно читались страх, вызов, боль и еще что-то, что Гай пока не мог определить.  
– Почему я должен вам отвечать?  
Гисборн невесело усмехнулся одним уголком рта:  
– Ты ничего мне не должен. Скорее уж я тебе. Но ты сам просил у меня защиты.  
– Я был не в себе. – Подбородок молодого человека резко дернулся, злая гримаса на какой-то миг исказила его черты, но сразу же пропала, и в глазах появилось обреченное, тоскливое выражение. Опустив голову, он пробормотал:  
– Мою сестру и племянниц убили этим утром. Я нашел их, когда вернулся домой. Я не убивал их. Они – моя семья. Я…  
Голос парня пресекся, как будто поперхнувшись чем-то, и в звенящей тишине послышался приглушенный всхлип, потом все смолкло и было только слышно, как где-то в отдалении по камням стекает вода и возятся какие-то мелкие твари. 

Снова лязгнула железная дверь, послышались торопливые шаги и за железной решеткой, отделяющей камеру от сквозного коридора, показались две знакомые фигуры.  
– Гиз! – от волнения Алан почти забыл о субординации. Впрочем, сопровождавший его усатый кряжистый стражник быстро поправил эту оплошность, кашлянув в кулак и показывая всем своим видом: ничего, мол, не слышал и в ваши отношения не вникаю.  
– Алан, где сейчас этот святоша из Йорка?  
– А, так вы его уже видели? Тот еще фрукт! – зная, что находится среди своих, Алан не скрывал своей неприязни к новоприбывшему следователю. – Засел у шерифа. О чем-то совещаются. Меня выгнали взашей. Там отец Ансельм и эта бледная поганка, брат Христофор.   
– Как думаешь, долго они еще будут беседовать?  
– Вино допьют и примутся жонглеров допрашивать. Отцу Кутберту явно не терпится.  
– Откуда знаешь?  
– В зале столы переставляют. Управляющий распорядился свечей побольше туда принести и на полу свежей соломы настелить, чтоб не дуло. До утра, небось, собираются сидеть.  
– Давно здесь этот Кутберт?  
– Со вчерашнего вечера. Дома надо ночевать, сэр Гай, тогда глядишь – и не самым последним что-нибудь узнаете! – нахально глядя в глаза, заявил бывший браконьер. Все эти годы Алан частенько забавлялся, а то и маскировал собственное беспокойство подобными подначками в адрес патрона. Особенно охотно он задирал Гисборна в кругу своих собратьев по Шервуду, но на крайний случай годился и Марк. В ответ Гай только возвел очи горе: ну чего этот балбес выпендривается, столько лет, а всё как будто его Робин только что в разбойничий лагерь привел…

– Понятно. Алан, Марк, возьмите несколько ребят потолковее, человек пять-шесть, и отправляйтесь прямо сейчас к дому Кейт. – Услышав имя сестры, арестованный поднял голову. Оруженосец ободряюще улыбнулся и кивнул бедолаге, но парень не ответил, сосредоточенно следя за продолжавшим отдавать распоряжения Гисборном:  
– Знаете, где это? Третий дом от угла по улице, что ведет к «Барану и лисе». Проверьте караул, смените людей, повторите приказ никого не пускать. Никого! Люди архиепископа – не исключение.  
– Так точно. – Пробасил Марк.  
– Потом зайдете к соседке, заберете Мег и детей в замок. Будьте осторожны по дороге. После трех убийств ни за что ручаться нельзя. В замке, Алан, тоже не оставляйте их без охраны, что бы там Мег ни говорила. Все понятно? Ступайте, не мешкайте.

Алан и Марк поспешно удалились, Алан, впрочем, задержался на несколько мгновений у двери и шепотом спросил:  
– Гиз, может еще чего надо? Я бы мигом… Ты хоть поесть сегодня успел?  
Гисборн неопределенно мотнул головой.   
– Не сейчас, Алан. Запомни: никакой самодеятельности. Заберите Мег и детей.  
Оруженосец кивнул в ответ:  
– Не беспокойся. Все будет пучком. – Он устало подмигнул и скрылся за дверью. Шум шагов затих вдалеке и снова стало тихо.

Драгоценное время меж тем уходило, как песок сквозь пальцы. Гай вернулся в дальний угол камеры и нехотя присел на каменную скамью рядом с арестантом. Ощутив рядом тепло другого человеческого тела, Кевин непроизвольно вздрогнул и поднял голову.  
– Вы действительно хотите знать, как убили мою сестру и девочек?  
– Граф Хантингтон просил меня позаботиться о них. Я не смог сдержать данного обещания.  
– Я знаю, вы с ним друзья не разлей вода. Так мне Кейт говорила. – Парень грустно улыбнулся, искоса взглянув на собеседника. В ответ Гай лишь качнул головой. Прядь длинных черных с проседью волос на миг почти закрыла его лицо.  
– Уж не знаю, что она могла обо мне рассказать. С Локсли мы далеко не всегда были друзьями. А твоя сестра… у нее были причины меня ненавидеть.  
– Ну, Кейт и половины не думает из того, что про людей говорит! От нее и графу Хантингтону иной раз так достается… – Кевин осекся. Потом видимо собрался с силами и, упершись подбородком в стиснутые кулаки, начал рассказ:

– Я вернулся к полудню. Меня Мартин подрядил его трактир по ночам охранять. Ну, после всего, что случилось с этой плясуньей и с Нелл. Постояльцы боятся, да и прислуга тоже. Он предложил и я согласился. Мастер Боумэн не возражал…  
– А при чем здесь Боумэн? – Гисборн невольно насторожился.  
– Так я у него служу. Езжу с ним, когда он шерсть закупает. Потом ее расчесывают, отбеливают – там я тоже всегда на подхвате. Но он теперь все чаще предпочитает ее в южные графства отвозить – говорит, что там обработка лучше…

Гай машинально потер переносицу – он плохо спал накануне, а впереди, очевидно, его ждала бессонная ночь. Вникать во все эти тонкости производства шерстяной пряжи ему совершенно не хотелось, да и Кевин явно сосредоточился на них лишь потому, что парню было слишком тяжело перейти к главному. Однако то, что брат Кейт сопровождал Боумэна в его поездках, было слишком неожиданно, чтобы пропустить мимо ушей.

Кевин, между тем, наконец добрался до событий сегодняшнего утра:  
– …Вошел в дом, еще подумал: странно, тишина такая, обычно дети шум поднимают, а тут тихо… Смотрю, стол сдвинут и лавка рядом опрокинута. Взглянул на пол… Я сначала только Кейт увидел, а когда оказался у ее тела, тогда уже… Мне померещилось, что маленькая, Лиз, еще дышит… Я бросился к ней, а у нее все ручки ножом исполосованы, кругом кровь… И я тоже весь в крови, держу ее на руках. Глупо так, я все еще надеялся на что-то. А тут шум, дверь нараспашку. Входят эти… – Парень с тоской взглянул на Гисборна. Тот молча кивнул. – Отец Христофор кричит: «Хватайте его!». Я пытаюсь им сказать, что это не я, что я сам только что вошел, да куда там! Народ набежал, все кричат: «Убийца! Убийца!». А я и правда стою – весь в крови, в руке нож… В общем, скрутили меня и поволокли…  
– Нож откуда?  
– Не знаю… – брат Кейт слабо пожал плечами. – Нет, вру. Он был воткнут в платье Лиз, оно было как пришпилено к полу. Я, когда ее на руки брал, должен был платье отцепить, взял в руку, да так потом и держал, не знаю зачем… Он заляпан был весь. В ее крови…  
– Нож ваш?  
– Не знаю, я не заметил.  
– А где он теперь?  
– У этого… у священника, который командовал стражей.  
– А тот клинок, что остался в теле твоей сестры? Чей он? Ты его помнишь?  
Кевин закрыл глаза руками – то ли пытался восстановить в памяти увиденное, то ли хотел скрыть слезы:  
– Тот не наш. У нас такого никогда не было.  
– А где-нибудь еще ты его видел?  
Парень покачал головой:  
– Нет. Не помню…  
– Входная дверь была открыта?  
– Нет. Я отпер своим ключом. Мы всегда дверь запираем – место бойкое, на постоялый двор к Мартину много кто ходит…  
– Черный ход в доме есть?  
– Да.  
– Тоже был заперт?  
– Я не успел проверить…  
– А где были Рэчел и Мэтью все это время?  
– Не знаю! Я только от вас узнал, что они живы! Я их не видел, не успел…

Гай попытался обдумать услышанное, но за дверью снова поднялся шум, послышался звук удара какого-то тяжелого предмета, потом началась перепалка. Стражники явно не хотели пропускать кого-то в подземелье. В раздражении стукнув кулаком по каменной скамье, Гисборн поднялся и в один миг оказался у входной двери, резко распахнув ее.   
– Что здесь еще происходит?!

Прямо перед ним пытался подняться с карачек брат Христофор, очевидно поскользнувшийся на одной из нижних ступенек и упавший к подножию лестницы. Потирая ушибленное колено и цепляясь другой рукой за стену, секретарь шерифа испуганно забормотал:  
– Простите, сэр Гай, никак не хотел мешать вам в ваших непрестанных… заботах… Ей Богу, с глубочайшим почтением отношусь…  
– Что еще?  
Знаменитый гисборновский оскал отнюдь не прибавил уверенности несчастному посланцу, напротив, брат Христофор стал ощутимо заикаться:  
– Там… М-м-милорд шериф… т-т-требует п-п-привест-т-ти ж-ж-жонглеров… Н-н-немедленнннно… д-д-для д-д-допроса… Б-б-брат Кут-т-т-берт…  
– Понятно. Сейчас я буду у шерифа. Ступайте доложите.

Железной рукой вытолкнув этого прихвостня сэра Саймона обратно на лестницу, Гай на мгновение прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза, напряженно осмысливая сложившуюся ситуацию. Никаких разумных причин противится допросу жонглеров шерифом в присутствии представителя архиепископа Йоркского не было: если арестованных собирались допрашивать в зале, значит, пытать их сейчас никто не намеревался, в противном случае следователи сами спустились бы сюда. Да к тому же в окружении нынешнего шерифа, как они с Аланом удостоверились на днях, не было никого, кто бы мало-мальски умел это делать… – Тонкие черты Гисборна исказила презрительная кривая ухмылка. – Конечно, нельзя исключать, что этот мироточивый посланец архиепископа подготовился основательно и привез своего заплечных дел мастера – в Йорке такие никогда не переводились… Но тогда они тем более не станут заниматься подобным в зале. Это было бы уж слишком по-хозяйски: сэр Саймон не станет жалеть каких-то скоморохов с сомнительной грамотой, но вот на защиту своих гобеленов и резной мебели бросится как лев. Так что пыток сейчас можно не опасаться, и пока шериф и отец Кутберт будут допрашивать жонглеров, Кевину, очевидно, ничего не угрожает. Напротив – это, казалось бы, говорило о том, что представителя архиепископа в первую очередь занимали потенциальные эмиссары папы Иннокентия, а не убитые в Ноттингеме женщины и дети. Допросов – любых! – почему-то боялся закадычный собутыльник шерифа Боумэн, но он сам ничего не обещал этому торговцу. Тем более будет любопытно послушать, что жонглеры могут рассказать о купеческом старшине, игравшем, как видно, свою собственную игру.

Придя к такому выводу, Гисборн в сопровождении нескольких стражников отправился за жонглерами, повторив свое прежнее распоряжение никого и не при каких обстоятельствах не пропускать в подземелье. 

***  
В медном шандале догорала уже третья свеча. За широким дубовым столом, предусмотрительно подвинутым ближе к камину, в больших креслах восседали шериф Ноттингема сэр Саймон из Вивенхое и полномочный представитель архиепископа Йоркского отец Кутберт, сбоку на табурете притулился секретарь шерифа с восковыми табличками для письма – брату Христофору было поручено вести протокол. Для капитана стражи кресла не нашлось, впрочем сэр Гай из Гисборна и сам предпочел не садиться за стол и потому он уже давно подпирал плечом откос окна. Ставни были закрыты неплотно и со своего места ему было хорошо видно, как небо на востоке потихоньку начинало сереть. 

Арестованные жонглеры стояли к нему в пол-оборота. За неделю, проведенную в темнице, младший из них потерял весь свой бравый вид и сейчас выглядел довольно жалко: время от времени он порывался пасть на колени, вздрагивал всем телом, заискивающе улыбался всем сидящим за столом, с готовностью отвечал на вопросы… Старший вел себя иначе. Горящий затравленный взгляд из-под густых бровей, ухмылка голодной гиены, упорное, непробиваемое молчание, изредка прерываемое лаконичным: «Нет. Не знаю. Не был. Не помню». Такого действительно надо растягивать на дыбе целую ночь, прежде чем он что-то расскажет. И хотя Гисборн лично обыскал Гифре перед тем как ввести в зал, у него и сейчас не было абсолютной уверенности в том, что циркач не прячет в своих лохмотьях неизвестно откуда взявшуюся заточку. 

Шериф, заметно нервничавший в самом начале допроса, сейчас явно тяготился происходящим. Было видно, что ему очень хочется в постель: он клевал носом, то и дело потирал предплечье левой руки, которую сводила легкая судорога, сердито вздыхал и покашливал, поглядывая на своего соседа по столу. Однако представитель архиепископа Йоркского оставался невозмутим и педантично продолжал допрашивать подозреваемых:

– Так ты утверждаешь, что после приема у кардинала-епископа Сабина вы ни с кем больше не встречались и покинули Рим в начале апреля прошлого года?  
– Точно так, святой отец, я клянусь вам памятью моей матери: мы ни с кем не встречались и сразу же отправились дальше на север, в Сиену.

Эти вопрос и ответ присутствовавшие выслушивали уже четвертый раз, но отца Кутберта это совершенно не смущало. Священник благосклонно улыбнулся Хоакино, потер друг о друга полные белые руки и спокойным, почти добродушным тоном спросил:  
– Я был бы готов поверить тебе, сын мой, но как ты объяснишь тогда, что ваша спутница – как ты сам нам сказал – получила в подарок от мессира Пьетро Колонна пять венецианских серебряных гросси, которые были найдены среди ваших вещей? Когда и где она могла с ним встречаться?

В наступившей тишине было отчетливо слышно, как старший из жонглеров скрипнул зубами.  
– Я забыл… забыл… святой отец, простите меня, я совершенно забыл сказать, что Бьянка задержалась в Риме на несколько дней… Она догнала нас только в Витербо! – слова срывались с губ Хоакино как в лихорадке, он словно боялся, что представитель архиепископа Йоркского не пожелает слушать его пояснений, однако отец Кутберт, казалось, располагал целой вечностью для беседы.   
� И как же могла эта молодая девушка, ваша сестра, – в этом месте в голосе священника отчетливо прозвучала ироническая нота, – проделать путь от Рима до Витербо совершенно одна? Все говорят, что дороги в окрестностях Рима кишат бандитами…

Из всех присутствовавших на допросе, вероятно, лишь один Гисборн представлял себе места, о которых шла речь. Возвращаясь с Кипра, Гай с Аланом верхом проехали всю Италию, от Бари до Генуи. Добраться из града святого Петра до Витербо трусцой на муле можно было за день, от силы за два, и дорога, по правде сказать, не представлялась такой уж опасной, а убитая красотка, судя по всему, не боялась ни Бога, ни черта. К тому же она вполне могла присоединиться к группе каких-нибудь паломников или странствующих торговцев... Но младший из жонглеров, в ужасе от того, что его показания будут опять поставлены под сомнение, уже выдавал новые подробности:  
– Мессир Пьетро Колонна был так доволен ее… искусным пением и танцами, что отправил с ней нескольких своих людей, проводивших нас до самого Сан-Джиминьяно…

… Хоакино еще долго рассказывал о своих странствиях с Бьянкой и Гифре по Италии, Провансу и Лангедоку. Гисборн слушал внимательно, успокоенный мыслью о том, что Мег с детьми благополучно добрались до замка: еще в начале допроса он видел в окно, как она и Алан с детьми на руках заходили в ворота. Из рассказа жонглера было понятно, что их компания то сходилась, то расходилась, то обрастала еще какими-то попутчиками, промышлявшими исполнением баллад, сирвент, разными трюками и предсказаниями будущего в городах и замках знатных сеньоров. Красотка-певица не раз бросала своих спутников, не упуская возможности воспользоваться благосклонным вниманием очередного барона или епископа. Все шло хорошо, пока где-то в окрестностях Марселя она не встретила молодого рыцаря из Нортумберленда, возвращавшегося из Святой Земли. Проведя с ним несколько недель, Бьянка объявила своим «братьям», что вскоре покинет их навсегда, чтобы стать настоящей хозяйкой замка где-то на границе с Шотландией. Гифре был в ярости, а Хоакино подыскивал себе компаньонов, чтобы вернуться в родную Барселону, но бравый крестоносец в одно прекрасное утро исчез с горизонта. Наглотавшись настойки каких-то трав, Бьянка провела несколько недель между жизнью и смертью, после чего поклялась, что найдет мерзавца даже на Фарерских островах. Двигаясь по следам рыцаря, троица пересекла Прованс, Бургундию, Шампань, Иль-де-Франс, Нормандию, чтобы в конце концов оказаться в Дувре, а затем и в славном городе Ноттингеме. Грамота папы Иннокентия– как со слезами в голосе уверял Хоакино – была подделкой, но изготовить ее жонглерам помог секретарь кардинала-епископа Сабина, тоже не устоявший перед чарами прекрасной плясуньи…

Слушая этот странный рассказ, который брат Христофор тщился переложить в сухие латинские штампы, Гай не мог не размышлять о превратностях судьбы и силе страстей, играющих человеческим сердцем. Что было бы, если бы Бьянка покинула своих спутников еще в Риме, поддавшись на обаяние власти и блеск богатства могущественного сеньора Колонна? Зачем она задержалась в Марселе, зачем не отправилась в Тулузу, где наверняка имела бы колоссальный успех при дворе графа Раймона, или в Париж – покорять скупого и расчетливого Филиппа Августа? 

А он сам… Научился ли он наконец не цепляться за несбыточные мечты и не блуждать годами в кошмарных снах наяву? Еще несколько месяцев назад он, как и жонглеры, тоже странствовал по Италии. В феврале в Сан-Миньято Гай достаточно случайно оказался в церкви, которую только заканчивали возводить. Шла заутреня, из прихожан были лишь каменщики со стройки и несколько крестьянок в темных платках. Отстояв всю службу, чего давно с ним не случалось, он вышел из дверей храма и внизу, в долине увидел Флоренцию, а за ней далекие холмы, покрытые лесом, за которыми восходило солнце. И это солнце, этот сиреневый свет – как улыбка Гислейн, которую он много лет тщетно пытался, но никак не мог восстановить в памяти – почти ослепили его на один краткий миг. И в этот миг Гай вдруг всем своим существом понял, насколько безмерно он благодарен судьбе за все, что она ему подарила…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
Сочетание кардинал-епископ в данном случае - это не проявление невежества фикрайтера, а редкий титул в католической церкви. В описываемое в фике время кардиналом-епископом диоцеза Сабина был Джованни ди Сан Паоло, друживший с Франциском Ассизским. Через пару лет после описываемых событий именно он, будучи исповедником Иннокентия III, устроит встречу папы с Франциском, за которой вскоре последует официальное признание ордена францисканцев ;-)
> 
> Венецианский гроссо – в конце XII – начале XIII в. некоторые города Италии, прежде всего Венеция, начали чеканить серебряную монету несколько большего веса, чем привычный денарий (денье, пенни). Эту монету называли гроссо (мн. число – гросси) – «большая, тяжелая».
> 
> Ну и последнее: автор в курсе, что выходя из церкви Сан-Миньято аль Монте во Флоренции, как собственно и из любого христианского храма, его посетитель смотрит на запад, а не на восток. Но мне не хотелось углубляться в топографические детали, поэтому будем считать, что сэр Гай, выйдя из Сан-Миньято, пошел по тропинке и вскоре оказался где-то в окрестностях современной Piazzale Michelangelo ;-) На мозаичном полу церкви есть дата - 1207 год. Вспомнив об этом, я не могла не привести нашего рыцаря в мое самое любимое место в этом городе.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8

Допрос жонглеров закончился, когда уже совсем рассвело. Сэр Саймон наконец отправился в постель, сопровождаемый братом Христофором. Отец Кутберт, которому подобные ночные бдения были, судя по всему, делом привычным, удобно устроился в зале, желая еще побеседовать о чем-то с отцом Ансельмом. Гисборн проверил караулы, переговорил с Марком и несколькими другими десятниками: выяснил, сколько воинов сопровождало посланца архиепископа Йоркского и где их разместили, повторил свой приказ ни под каким предлогом не пропускать этих людей в подземелье, на стены, к воротам и на другие ключевые посты. На замковом дворе капитан стражи нос к носу столкнулся с разыскивавшим его Аланом: за остаток ночи и раннее утро тот успел немного поспать, перекусить, заглянуть в темницу к Кевину, а теперь намеревался отправиться в город — еще раз осмотреть место преступления и расспросить соседей. Получив благословение начальства, верный оруженосец удалился, насвистывая какой-то легкомысленный мотивчик, который он подцепил у школяров в Болонье.

«Я скромной девушкой была», – Гай машинально повторил слова первого куплета, в который раз поражаясь способности бывшего шервудского браконьера в любых обстоятельствах сохранять оптимизм. Он ненадолго задержался во дворе замка, размышляя о том, как долго будет продолжаться такое затишье, прежде чем следователь из Йорка предпримет дальнейшие действия. В это время, скрестив руки на груди, на пороге поварни показалась Дебора. Оглядевшись по сторонам и немного помолчав, она окликнула Гисборна:   
— Вы бы зашли покушать, милорд, а то на этих... из Йорка… никакой провизии не напасешься... 

Гай благодарно кивнул и прошел на кухню. Там никого не было, кроме Деборы и Джейн, приятно пахло сушеными травами, потрескивал огонь в очаге, бурлила вода в котлах. Съев немного горячей похлебки, он почувствовал себя если не лучше, то все же значительно бодрее: жизнь вообще-то была бы прекрасна, если бы удалось побыстрее спровадить из Ноттингема ко всем чертям этого святого отца и найти способ вытащить мальчишку из передряги, в которую тот влип. 

Погруженный в свои мысли капитан не заметил, как молодая служанка подошла и остановилась в нескольких шагах от стола.   
— Милорд...  
Он поднял взгляд. Джейн, затаив дыхание, стояла перед ним и смотрела в пол, никак не отваживаясь спросить о чем-то. Наконец девушка все же решилась:  
— Скажите, милорд, это правда?.. Тот парень, которого вчера арестовали… что с ним теперь будет?  
Гисборн мрачно усмехнулся одним краем рта:  
– Ему грозит виселица. Если сэр Саймон сочтет его виновным в убийстве. В этом случае виселица – это еще самое лучшее, что его может ждать…  
При слове «виселица» служанка невольно вздрогнула, а затем еле слышно выдавила:  
– Он не убийца. Он не может быть убийцей.

Гай внимательно посмотрел на нее. За последние недели Джейн заметно подурнела: лицо осунулось, на коже местами выступили пятна. Сейчас глаза у нее были красны, а руки немного дрожали. Не зная, как не испугать девушку еще больше, Гисборн невольно поискал взглядом Дебору, но та уже куда-то вышла. Подавив желание саркастически ухмыльнуться по поводу собственной нерешительности, Гай на миг опустил голову. Потом снова поднял глаза и взглянул снизу вверх на стоящую перед ним Джейн. На его лице было настолько нежное, почти робкое выражение, что побледневшие от напряжения губы юной служанки непроизвольно сложились в большую букву «О». Какой-то миг девушка еще колебалась, но потом одним внезапным, немного неуклюжим движением, она опустилась перед Гисборном на колени и умоляюще сложила руки перед собой:

– Поверьте мне, милорд! Кевин не может быть убийцей. Он никогда бы не стал… Он любил свою сестру и детей любил! И эту Нелл в трактире – он ведь сам первый прибежал сообщить о том, что нашли ее тело… Он не мог этого сделать, клянусь вам… 

Последние слова потонули в судорожных всхлипываниях. Гай устало закрыл глаза: за свои сорок с лишним лет ему многое пришлось пережить и многому научиться, но утешать плачущих беременных кухарок… Поистине, фортуна обладала странным чувством юмора! Он мысленно проклял все на свете, отчаянно завидуя Робину, который – тут уж можно было не сомневаться – давно бы нашел подход к этой измученной своими и чужими страданиями девочке.

– Его не повесят. Я сделаю все, что смогу.  
Эти слова дались ему, вероятно, с не меньшим усилием, чем Джейн стоило обратиться к бывшему подручному «старого шерифа». Он поднял девушку с колен и усадил рядом с собой. Та судорожно сглотнула, еще не в силах поверить тому, что она вот так запросто сидит и разговаривает… с тем самым Гисборном! Вдруг ее наконец прорвало – и она заговорила быстрым сбивчивым шепотом:  
– Простите меня, сэр Гай! Наверное, я должна была сказать вам раньше… Я ничего не знаю, клянусь вам, но только каждый раз, как в городе случалось убийство, кто-то выходил ночью или утром из замка через подземелье и возвращался потом тем же путем обратно… 

Подземелье?! Гисборн прекрасно знал, что в свое время в замок вел далеко не один потайной ход. Не все они уцелели после взрыва, какие-то были заложены позднее, но тем не менее что-то должно было сохраниться. Вернувшись в Ноттингем этой весной, он в первые же недели обследовал известные ему ранее маршруты и убедился, что один из них, выводивший к заброшенному кладбищу, все еще был проходим, хотя и с большим трудом. По-видимому, о его существовании догадывались немногие – во всяком случае, ничто не указывало на то, что этим путем пользовались в недавнем прошлом.

– Про какой ход ты говоришь?  
Изумленные глаза Джейн округлились еще больше:  
– Я знаю только один, милорд! Пойдемте, я вам сейчас покажу! 

С неожиданной силой девушка потянула Гисборна за рукав. Следуя за ней, Гай в единый миг оказался в какой-то темной кладовке позади кухни, заставленной старой рухлядью. Не говоря ни слова, Джейн пробралась мимо стоявших друг на друге ящиков к одной из нескольких больших бочек. Навалившись на нее всем телом, она быстро смогла сдвинуть ее с места. Под днищем оказалась деревянная крышка люка, скрывавшая каменные ступени, уходившие куда-то в глубину. 

Гисборн быстро прикинул: этот лаз он видел впервые – нынешние поварни были отстроены совсем недавно. Но Гай легко мог себе представить, к какому старому подземному ходу он должен был выводить – очевидно, двигаясь таким путем, можно было достаточно быстро оказаться в городе… совсем рядом с церковью святого Николая!

– Ты по нему ходила?  
– Нет, никогда…  
– Как ты про него узнала?  
– Мне Бесс показала…  
– С чего ты взяла, что кто-то пользовался им той ночью, когда убили Кейт?  
– Смотрите, здесь же давно не убирали, кругом паутина. И когда бочку сдвигают, то сразу видно, особенно если посветить. Я первый раз обратила внимание на следующий день, как убили жонглерку. Потом мне снова показалось, что бочку перемещали, когда убили Нелл. Тогда я специально опилок посыпала и стала следить. И вчера я снова заметила, что здесь ходил кто-то…   
– Кто это мог быть?  
– Я… я не знаю… – Девушка смутилась и Гисборну невольно показалось, что она что-то не договаривает.

В этот момент дверь, через которую они вошли, широко распахнулась и на освещенном пороге показалась Мег.  
– Джейн, я тебя всюду ищу… – Увидев стоящего рядом со служанкой капитана замковой стражи, экономка поперхнулась на полуслове. В ее взгляде Гай прочитал немой вопрос.

Глупее положения было не придумать: оба они были перепачканы пылью – в кладовку редко кто заглядывал просто так, а рука капитана стражи все еще лежала на плече раскрасневшейся, заплаканной девушки. Рассказывать кому бы то ни было про подземный ход и открытие Джейн Гисборну совсем не хотелось. «Милая Мег, это совсем не то, что вы могли подумать!» – подобная фраза явно граничила с идиотизмом и он вовремя прикусил язык. 

Из них троих юная служанка оказалась первой, к кому вернулся дар речи:  
– Мег! Все вышло совсем случайно!.. Я вовсе не… Понимаете, я должна была сказать… Сэр Гай был так добр, он обещал помочь…

Старшая из женщин только горько усмехнулась:  
– Помнится, сначала тебе обещал помочь лорд Ричард… Впрочем, какое мое дело. Тебя ищет Дебора – ребята из охраны сменились, давно пора подавать на стол!

В ответ Джейн покорно наклонила голову и поспешно выскользнула из кладовки. Пропуская ее, Мег отступила в тень. Они остались вдвоем. Было слышно, как за стеной переговаривались стражники, хохотала Бесс. Наконец Мег глубоко вздохнула и глухим, немного охрипшим голосом произнесла:  
– Наверное, я все зря себе придумала. Как тогда, так и сейчас. Ерунда это все, полнейшая ерунда.

Она повернулась и переступила порог поварни. Вернув бочку на прежнее место и пододвинув в этот угол еще несколько ящиков, Гисборн бросился за Мег, но догнать ее ему удалось лишь на заднем дворе, за поленницами дров.  
– Мег, постойте! Что с детьми? Они что-нибудь видели? Вы пытались их расспросить?

Она остановилась. Холодный северный ветер, налетевший неизвестно откуда, шевелил края ее головного платка, из-под которого выбивались непослушные каштановые кудри – кое-где в них уже посверкивали седые нити. Услышав голос Гая, Мег невольно улыбнулась, но глаза ее были грустны, а вокруг них стала отчетливо видна тонкая паутинка морщинок. 

– Дети очень напуганы, милорд. Я не хочу их мучить вопросами. Мэтью говорит, что вечером все было как обычно, а утром он проснулся очень рано от того, что хлопнула входная дверь. Он слышал голоса, Кейт с кем-то разговаривала, ругалась. Потом закричала Лиз – она спала вместе с матерью внизу. Ребекка тоже проснулась и побежала узнать, что случилось, а он остался вместе с Рэчел. Внизу кто-то из девочек громко кричал, был слышен шум, грохот падающей мебели. Мэтью тоже хотел спуститься, но ему стало страшно. Он осторожно разбудил сестренку и они спрятались под кровать. Потом все стихло, и кто-то ходил по дому, поднимался наверх – но их не нашел. Мальчик не решился выглянуть, чтобы посмотреть, кто это был – ну и слава Богу! Вот, собственно, и все.

Она отвернулась. Потом, снова встретившись взглядом с Гисборном, Мег тихо добавила:  
– Ни о чем не прошу, только помогите Кевину, сэр Гай! Вам за это многое простится, а я… – Не договорив, она махнула рукой и пошла прочь.

***  
Вернувшийся из города Алан застал своего патрона в самом скверном расположении духа. Стоявший в карауле у главных ворот замка Бен успел сообщить, что после того, как люди архиепископа Йоркского явно перепили и непристойно вели себя за обедом, капитан велел разоружить их и запереть в северной башне. Двое из этих молодчиков попытались сопротивляться – в результате один, после встречи с Гисборном, со сломанной рукой угодил в лазарет, а второй добровольно вызвался выгрести замковые нужники. 

Сам Гай находился внизу в подземелье, в камере Кевина, куда было приказано принести стол, еды и свечей. Брат Кейт, завернувшись в подбитый волчьим мехом старый плащ Алана, старательно пытался припомнить все, что происходило с ним и его сестрой за последние недели, начиная с появления жонглеров в городе. Завидев оруженосца, Гай кивком указал ему на место рядом с собой на скамье. Пока Кевин допивал вино из фляги, Алан коротко пересказал неутешительные итоги своего общения с соседями Кейт и Мартина Олдершота: никто из них не запомнил ничего подозрительного или необычного. Впрочем, большая часть домов в этом квартале, как и сам трактир, имели черный ход, выводивший в узкий, извилистый проулок. По нему можно было незаметно добраться до самых городских ворот… или через сложную систему проходных дворов добраться до рынка и церкви святого Николая. Взрослые редко пользовались этим лабиринтом, куда не выходило почти ни одно окно, но зато здесь любили играть мальчишки, бродили свиньи, хозяйки выплескивали нечистоты и сушили белье. Задняя дверь в доме Кейт была обычно заперта на замок, однако ключа от нее Алан так и не смог найти. Услышав об этом, Кевин встрепенулся и заметил, что ключ всегда висел на гвозде у самой двери. Он же добавил, что таким путем иногда ходила Нелл, стыдясь перед соседями порванного платья и синяков, полученных от постояльцев.

Выслушав все эти соображения, Гисборн сухо подвел итог: убить Нелл и Кейт и остаться при этом незамеченным мог кто угодно. Странно, конечно, что Кейт, худо-бедно умевшая держать меч в руках, не оказала серьезного сопротивления. «Да и топор у нее всегда стоял возле самого входа наготове», – добавил Кевин, тоже отметивший это обстоятельство. Однако – глубокомысленно заметил Алан – картину меняло то, что с Кейт были девочки, в том числе маленькая Лиз. Похоже, что поначалу Кейт нимало не испугалась пришедшего к ней человека и спокойно пустила его в дом, а потом он прикрылся детьми как заложниками и не дал ей воспользоваться оружием. 

Что касается прекрасной танцовщицы, то здесь Алану повезло немного больше. Кто-то из завсегдатаев «Барана и лисы» припомнил: за несколько дней до того, как жонглеры выступали в замке, Бьянку видели поздно вечером любезничающей с молодым лордом Перси. Последний потом поднялся к ней в комнату и вышел только на следующее утро, в то время как Гифре и Хоакино провели всю ночь, играя в кости, в общем зале трактира.

Имя Ричарда Перси заставило Гисборна поморщиться. После разговора с Джейн у него уже появилась уверенность, что поиски убийцы следовало вести не в городе, а в замке, среди его обитателей. Жених старшей дочери шерифа, конечно, не вполне мог быть причислен к последним. Однако, если подумать, этот герой кухаркиных грез остался ночевать в гостевых покоях после всем памятного представления жонглеров. Он был в замке и в ту ночь или утро, когда убили Нелл, – пожав плечами, подсказал Алан. Лорд Ричард вместе с племянником шерифа отправился тогда на охоту. Но только что могло связывать его с Кейт? Да и к тому же на этой неделе он вернулся к себе в поместье, отстоящее больше чем в дне пути от Ноттингема.

Обсуждение прервал один из подчиненных Гисборна: сэр Саймон настоятельно требовал капитана стражи к себе. Гай оставил Алана с Кевином заканчивать трапезу, а сам с бесстрастным лицом направился в покои шерифа, предполагая застать там отца Кутберта с жалобой на самоуправство по отношению к людям архиепископа. 

***  
Действительно, священник из Йорка уже находился в шерифовой опочивальне. Ничто в его облике не напоминало о бессонной ночи – он прямо-таки лучился энергией и вопреки ожиданиям не выказывал ни малейшего неудовольствия происходящим. Сэр Саймон, напротив, выглядел весьма помято, а в голосе его сквозило давно накопившееся раздражение:

– Эти люди не совершили ничего, противного христианской вере! Все их преступления – суть обычные уголовные преступления, совершенные в пределах графства, а ежели кто из них и повинен в тайных сношениях с врагами отечества, то им предстоит держать ответ перед нашим обожаемым монархом! – Договорив эту речь, шериф брюзгливо поджал губы и невольно бросил взгляд в ту сторону, где в широком кресле восседал мастер Боумэн. Тот степенно кивнул, всем своим видом подтверждая правоту своего приятеля.

– Я нисколько не оспариваю ваше мудрое замечание, милорд! – отец Кутберт являл собой воплощенное миролюбие. – Однако позволю себе заметить, что прегрешения против веры – материя весьма специфическая и очень немногие кафедральные школы лишь сейчас начинают готовить специалистов для расследований подобного рода. – На чело святого отца набежало небольшое облачко и он горестно развел руками. – Увы! Мы, старшее поколение, может быть не всегда можем разобраться в тонкостях экзегезы… Но в то же время, как мы знаем, понимание приходит с опытом… 

При этих словах сэр Саймон, мастер Боумэн и отец Ансельм, скромно притулившийся в амбразуре окна, удовлетворенно закивали головами. Представитель же архиепископа Йоркского просто мироточил:

– Подложная грамота, будто бы исходящая от святого престола… Обвинения, а скорее всего прямой поклеп на людей, принадлежащих дому кардинала-епископа Сабина… И все это в годину, когда в умах несчастных жителей Альбиона и так посеяна смута ненужными спорами вокруг вакантной кафедры архиепископа Кентерберийского – той самой кафедры, которая и без того на нашей еще памяти была обагрена кровью истинного страстотерпца святого Томаса Бекета…

Сэр Саймон и его приближенные с неловким чувством переглянулись. Отец Ансельм, шериф и мастер Боумэн, как люди старшего поколения, невольно вспомнили отца нынешнего капризного и злопамятного монарха – старого короля Генриха, беспощадного в своем гневе. Это по его приказу бывший друг и правая рука архиепископ Томас Бекет (при жизни, впрочем, вовсе не походивший на невинного агнца) был убит в алтаре собора в Рождество, во время службы. Тогда на Англию папа наложил интердикт. Кто знает, не пойдет ли король Иоанн в нынешнем споре с духовными властями путем своего родителя – и не предстоит ли им всем потом публично каяться, чтобы снова открылись церкви и страна не погрязла во мраке языческих суеверий? 

Отец Кутберт, насладившись произведенным впечатлением, задумчиво рассуждал:  
– Все это заставляет нас с особой серьезностью относиться ко всем этим однозначно богохульным признаниям безбожных гистрионов. Только его преосвященство архиепископ Йоркский в состоянии подобрать компетентных лиц для выяснения всех обстоятельств, связанных с этим прискорбным казусом…

Сэр Саймон тяжело вздохнул и неуверенно посмотрел на Боумэна, в глазах которого сверкнула молния. Навалившись мощными руками на подлокотники, купеческий старшина отрезал:  
– Мы поставили в известность о происшедшем его величество и будем ждать указаний из Лондона. Если король пожелает передать этих скоморохов со всеми их грамотами архиепископу, мы беспрекословно выполним волю монарха. – Торговец поднялся, по хозяйски прошелся по комнате и подойдя вплотную к креслу, в котором восседал Кутберт, насмешливо добавил:   
– Мой вам добрый совет: забирайте своих людей и возвращайтесь в Йорк, иначе ваша охрана может заскучать или, не приведи Господь, заболеть... – он обернулся и подмигнул Гисборну, – в северной башне, я слышал, ужасные сквозняки!

При этих словах племянник шерифа, тоже находившийся в опочивальне и до сих пор себя ничем не проявлявший, расхохотался в голос. Юный Уильям не слишком жаловал торговца и предпочитал игнорировать Гисборна, но священников он просто не терпел и сейчас получал кайф от того, как ловко мастер Боумэн разделался с этим долгополым.

– Вы знаете, я в курсе, – безмятежно отвечал представитель архиепископа и, скромно разведя руками, продолжил почти игривым тоном. – Ваш капитан стражи – поистине удивительный человек. Я слышал, – здесь он впервые напрямую обратился к Гисборну, – вы служили на этой должности еще при… как бишь его?.. Вейзи. Будто бы состояли в тайном обществе, члены которого носили особые знаки на теле… Участвовали в двух покушениях на покойного короля Ричарда… Говорят, во время последнего ваша возлюбленная закрыла его от вас своим телом… За что, невинная душа, и поплатилась. Жизнью, не так ли? – Кутберт ободряюще улыбнулся всем присутствующим. – А потом, когда вы вернулись из Святой Земли, по свидетельствам очевидцев, в вашу душу вселился дьявол. Вы не узнавали своих ближних, пытались лишить жизни вашего благодетеля, угрожали оружием нашему нынешнему монарху, вместе с отрядом преступника Локсли захватили и удерживали Ноттингем, сопротивляясь законным властям…

Здесь наконец Гай, стоявший у камина с посеревшим, совершенно каменным лицом, поднял глаза и желчно возразил:  
– Законная власть в тот момент принадлежала королю Ричарду, находившемуся в плену у австрийского герцога. Когда король вернулся в страну, граф Хантингтон был восстановлен во всех своих правах и привилегиях.

Совершенно верно! – все так же дружелюбно подтвердил отец Кутберт. – Наш нынешний монарх искренне признал перед старшим братом свои невольные заблуждения: он ведь был бесчестно обманут такими дурными советчиками, как Вейзи. А вы… вы вовремя переметнулись в лагерь победителей! И как ни в чем не бывало продолжили служить… теперь уже Локсли, пока тот, опасаясь карающей длани его высочества принца Иоанна, не сбежал позорно на континент. Выполнять сомнительные поручения монарха, ценившего свои заморские владения много выше наследного трона Англии… Вы втерлись в доверие покойной королевы-матери, которая – что уж там таить – при жизни не отличалась особой добродетелью и любила привечать всяких темных личностей. А когда после ее смерти вы с Локсли должны были предстать перед справедливым судом его величества короля Иоанна, вы предпочли скрыться… Какое-то время обретались в Тулузе у нечестивого графа Раймона… Вы там случайно не убили никакой прекрасной дамы? Или она сама бросила вас, примкнув к богомерзкой секте катаров? А теперь, пользуясь бесконечным милосердием нашего короля, вы вновь объявились в здешних краях… на самой жалкой должности, не так ли? Право, на месте сэра Саймона и его друзей, я бы непременно задался простым вопросом: с какой целью? 

При упоминании своего имени шериф беспокойно заерзал в кресле и переглянулся с мастером Боумэном – было видно, что всех подробностей биографии Гисборна они не знали. Уильям, жадно слушавший сенсационный рассказ, облизнул губы и смачно присвистнул. На лице отца Ансельма явственно читался ужас, брат Христофор, сидевший на табурете у самой двери, предпочел и вовсе слиться со стенкой.

– И этому человеку – представитель архиепископа Йоркского небрежно махнул пухлой ладонью в сторону Гисборна – вы доверяете свою жизнь, безопасность своих домочадцев! Я, конечно, заберу своих людей и уберусь восвояси… Но только как бы не пришлось вам звать меня обратно, защищать вас от рыщущих здесь волков! Ведь кто-то же убил всех этих несчастных женщин, бедных невинных детишек? Ах да, скажете вы, преступник был только что изобличен и арестован… И помещен под стражу... вашего капитана! – священник весело расхохотался. – Уж конечно, сэр Гай обеспечит ему надежную охрану! А может быть у преступника есть сообщники? Или вообще убийства совершил другой человек? Как нам быть тогда?

Закончив этим риторическим вопросом, отец Кутберт встал, довольно потер холеные руки, перекрестил присутствующих и преспокойно направился к выходу. Уже на пороге он все так же непринужденно сообщил, что по случаю начинающейся непогоды вынужден задержаться в Ноттингеме на несколько дней – впрочем, он не намерен никому докучать более своим обществом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание:  
Полный текст песенки, которую Алан подцепил у школяров в Болонье, легко можно найти в интернете. Она принадлежит поэзии вагантов и была в русском переводе Льва Гинзбурга опубликована в "Библиотеке всемирной литературы", т. 23. М., 1974.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9  
Дубовая дверь аккуратно закрылась – отец Кутберт, очевидно, придержал ее снаружи рукой. На миг повисла неловкая тишина. 

– Бляха-муха… – хрипло выдавил вдруг племянник шерифа, а затем медленно поднялся с места и разболтанной, вихляющей походкой двинулся к камину, где, глядя прямо перед собой в пустоту, застыл изваянием Гай. Рука мальчишки описала странное круговое движение – похоже, он собирался фамильярно хлопнуть рыцаря по плечу, но в последний момент так и не решился. Ладонь опустилась на рукоять висевшего на поясе охотничьего кинжала – и тут же дернулась прочь. В глазах юного Уильяма мелькнула странная искра, ржавая поволока, обычно затягивавшая его взгляд, развеялась как по волшебству. Еще раз облизнув пухлые губы и глядя Гисборну прямо в лицо, он с животным наслаждением выкрикнул: 

– Папашка мой тоже Ноттингемский договор подписывал! Лорд Мёрдок, помните такого? Только он дурак был: откупиться не смог, четвертовали его… Поместье в казну забрали. Мать так тряслась, что даже имя мне велела сменить. Дядюшка-урод сколько лет каждый день поминает, какой он мне благодетель. Зудит: осторожнее надо быть! Осторожнее, а?! Сам-то хорош! В такое дерьмо вляпаться!

– Заткнись, паршивец! Что ты мелешь?! – сэр Саймон внезапно обрел голос, тут же, впрочем, перешедший в сдавленное сипение. – Я всё для тебя, поганца… а ты… ты… 

– Водички, водички бы надо его милости… – услужливо прошелестел отец Ансельм. Опасно побагровевший сэр Саймон был, и правда, на волосок от апоплексического удара. Брат Христофор судорожно кивнул и бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь, то ли и вправду намереваясь принести живительной влаги, то ли просто мечтая поскорее покинуть помещение.

– Нам нужно успокоиться, господа! – Примирительный тон мастера Боумэна стал для всех неожиданностью. – Отец Христофор! Вода, а еще лучше немного красного вина и вправду не повредят сейчас милорду шерифу. Сходите на кухню и распорядитесь, чтобы Бесс принесла нам кувшин вина, что мне привезли из Бордо – я только сегодня послал в замок два бочонка. Сэр Уильям, не стоит принимать так близко к сердцу чужие заблуждения! Ваш дядя, несомненно, заботится о вас и поможет вам занять достойное место среди благороднейших людей королевства. Нужно лишь ему не мешать. Завтра, я уверен, вы помиритесь с сэром Саймоном и забудете эту маленькую размолвку. Отец Ансельм, я думаю, молитва об укрощении гневливости – или как там это у вас называется…

– Уврачевании памятозлобия, – тишайшим голосом отозвался брат Христофор.  
– Вот именно. Такая молитва не будет лишней. А что касается вас, милорд… – задумчивый взгляд мастера Боумэна обратился в сторону камина.

– Вас, Гисборн, я попрошу остаться! – С несвойственной ему решимостью выдавил еще не до конца пришедший в сознание шериф. 

– Ну зачем так, Саймон, – урезонил приятеля купеческий старшина. – Время позднее и нам всем нужно немного прийти в себя. Ступайте, сэр Гай, и не забудьте тоже потребовать этого замечательного вина. Ни с чем не сравнимый букет! – торговец театрально прищелкнул языком. – Всего один глоток – и жизнь, поверьте, предстанет в розовом свете.

– Да-да… – В глазах полномочного представителя королевской власти в Ноттингеме еще плескался страх, но было видно, как он сменяется робкой надеждой. – Ступайте прочь! Завтра… мы подумаем об этом завтра… 

– Конечно, конечно, милорд! Завтра будет совсем другой день… – Брат Христофор заискивающе улыбнулся и, не дожидаясь нового приказа, растворился за порогом. За ним, сокрушенно покачивая головой и крестясь, последовал отец Ансельм. В дверях он едва не столкнулся с Уильямом. Последний, не зная, что еще сказать после своего «ударного» монолога, наконец нашел на ком выместить бушевавшее раздражение. Пнув старика под зад, так что тот едва удержался на ногах, племянник шерифа громко хохотнул и, стуча каблуками дорогих кованых сапог, тоже удалился. 

***

Выйдя последним из опочивальни сэра Саймона – слава Богу, нынешние покои шерифа располагались совсем в другом крыле замка, – Гай остановился, борясь с подступившей на миг дурнотой. Тук предупреждал его, но он даже отдаленно не предполагал, как далеко могут простираться «таланты» этого священника из Йорка… 

Конечно, многое из того, что было сказано, в Ноттингеме знала каждая собака... Да что там, каждый второй ноттингемский житель мог рассказать о нем, Гае Гисборне, такое, по сравнению с чем два покушения на короля Ричарда... Для самого Гисборна измена монарху, как тогда, так и сейчас, внушала ужас лишь той карой, которая настигла потом отца этого мальчишки. Предательством, в его собственных глазах, было совсем другое. 

Впрочем, для жителей Ноттингема и окрестностей государственная измена, заговор – все это тоже были пустые слова, в отличие от загубленных жизней своих близких… Всех тех повешенных, замученных, засыпанных рудой, оставленных заживо гнить в подземельях, просто лишенных клочка земли и надежды пережить голодную зиму людей, чьи имена он по большей части даже не потрудился узнать. Конечно, новому шерифу, как и всем предыдущим, никогда не было и не будет дела до этих смертей. Никто уже и не помнит Ламберта – наивного, немного смешного алхимика, искренне считавшего Гая своим другом… 

И Боже правый, каким образом Кутберт прознал о том, что произошло в Тулузе? – Гай невольно прижал ладони к вискам, то ли стремясь удержать разбегающиеся мысли, то ли защищаясь от воспоминаний.

– Гиз, приди, наконец, в себя! – Он даже не заметил, как откуда-то из темноты галереи рядом вынырнул Алан. – Ты что, не понимаешь, эта шельма всего лишь блефует? Набрался где-то всяких сплетен, а теперь пытается выставить тебя законченным психопатом… Нет, не смеха ради, за тобой, конечно, всякое водилось, Гиз… Но он-то намеренно лепит из тебя маньяка, у которого вошло в привычку потрошить баб каждый день перед завтраком… 

От этих слов Гисборна просто передернуло и пальцы в черной перчатке непроизвольно сжались в тяжелый кулак:  
– А по шее, Алан?!  
– По шее? Ну давай, если руки чешутся, может тебе от этого полегчает, – пронзительные голубые глаза с вызовом блеснули в полумраке. 

– Ты что, подслушивал? – В пустом коридоре хриплый голос Гая прозвучал устало и немного виновато.

– А как же! –Главный ноттингемский проходимец довольно осклабился и легонько похлопал по плечу своего патрона. – Тебя оставь одного с этими… шавками, так ты живо кого-нибудь в стенку вмажешь, потом не отскрести будет. Пойдем отсюда!

Молча они дошли до конца галереи, увешанной гербами сэра Саймона и его благородных предков, якобы сражавшихся в битве при Гастингсе. По винтовой лестнице спустились этажом ниже, прошли еще один такой же коридор, где пред ними сразу же почтительно склонили головы два молодых стражника. Гай кивнул им, размышляя, как быстро кинутся эти парни выполнять приказ шерифа о его, Гисборна, задержании. Стараясь сохранять беспечный вид, – оруженосцу это всегда удавалось много лучше, чем мрачному, напрягшемуся как струна капитану, – они наконец вышли на задний двор, где за поленницами дров можно было переговорить относительно свободно.

– Сейчас поднимемся ко мне, ты возьмешь денег, потом я выведу вас обоих – тебя и Кевина – через подземелье… на старое кладбище… ты должен помнить это место… 

Алан изумленно вытаращился, не в силах поверить услышанному.

– Ты… ты сдурел, Гиз!

– Я в своем уме, это ты не хочешь понять: меня вот-вот лишат полномочий, выставят убийцей Кейт – я пальцем не смогу пошевелить в защиту ее брата! – Шепот Гисборна напоминал шипение змеи перед броском. – Переночуете в лесу, когда рассветет, доберетесь до Клана. В деревню вместе с парнем не заходи, присмотришь, чтоб он спрятался в лесу, а ты вызовешь Джона. Пусть тот соберет Кевину еды на дорогу и укроет его где-нибудь на время. Дадите знать Туку – онвыведет за пределы графства… Ну а дальше… в общем, действуйте по обстоятельствам… Не мне тебе объяснять.

– Да тебя после этого самого… –Оруженосец выразительно провел большим пальцем возле основания шеи.

– Есть другие варианты?!   
Пристальный иссиня-черный взгляд, казалось, мог прожечь дырку в стене. 

«С Гисборном не соскучишься, это уж точно!» – чертыхнулся про себя Алан, стремясь как можно быстрее вернуть ситуацию под контроль:

– Погоди! Погоди! Я тебе сколько хочешь вариантов найду, только не пори горячку! 

Он опустился на корточки, чтобы немного собраться с мыслями, и заставляя тем самым Гисборна присесть рядом.

– Если ты сейчас поможешь Кевину бежать, тебя точно выставят маньяком-убийцей. И парню, кстати, от этого легче не станет: он все равно будет числиться беглым преступником. С Кутберта еще станется нас по лесу собаками травить!

– Ничего, – мрачно усмехнулся Гай, – не в первый раз, вспомнишь молодость! 

– Знаешь, Гиз, – огрызнулся Алан, – мне не двадцать лет! И тебе, кстати, тоже! Ты, насколько я понял, с нами в Шервуд подаваться не собираешься? 

– Нет. Какой из меня, к дьяволу, Робин Гуд? – По губам Гая скользнула саркастическая ухмылка, но тут же исчезла. Его раздражало втолковывать очевидные вещи: 

– Я не могу бежать. Не отсюда. И не сейчас, когда по Ноттингему разгуливает убийца.  
– Заметь, ты сам это сказал! Только много от тебя проку будет, если тебя завтра же схватят, а послезавтра решат голову отчекрыжить?   
– Что ты предлагаешь? Стоять и смотреть, как мальчишку вздернут за преступление, которого он не совершал? Меня все равно не сегодня – завтра арестуют. 

– Стоп! – Неожиданно Алану пришла в голову идея. Он хитро прищурился. – Как по-твоему, почему сэр Саймон этого еще не сделал?

– Не знаю. – Честно признался Гисборн. 

– Подсказка, как говаривал наш общий знакомый. Ему помешал Боумэн. Который уже пытался с тобой договориться о совместных действиях. И которому, с твоей помощью, почти удалось выставить этот медоточивый фрукт за ворота Ноттингема. Вот я и размышляю… – Алан сосредоточенно поскреб затылок. – Сдается мне, что наш купец вполне созрел для переговоров. Надо бы мне распробовать его хваленое винцо! Как говорится, «и я там был, мед-пиво пил…». – Оруженосец хихикнул.

– Ты хочешь пойти к нему? – изумился Гай.  
– Сначала я посмотрю, что мастер Боумэн сам будет делать, когда закончит беседовать с сэром Саймоном. Ну а потом…  
– И что, интересно, ты ему скажешь?  
– А это уж моя забота, Гиз! После того, как Кутберт огласил твою биографию, можно такого наплести… Пусть гадает – ты меня послал или я сам к нему заявился. 

– Давно двойным агентом не работал? – неожиданно мягко улыбнулся рыцарь.

Алан только развел руками:  
– Профессионализм не пропьешь! Так мне одна бабка сказала. – Он поднялся. – Ну всё, я пошел, а то и правда, прошляпим, как Боумэн от шерифа выйдет. 

Гисборн тоже встал и немного придержал старого друга за плечо:

– Ладно, действуй… Переговорщик выискался! – Он усмехнулся. – Я буду внизу. – Кивком головы Гай показал в сторону подземелья. – Если ты до третьей стражи не явишься, я выведу мальчишку из замка.

– Шел бы ты лучше к себе, Гиз, отоспался бы. Все образуется, вот увидишь.   
Алан самодовольно хмыкнул, смахнул воображаемую пылинку на рукаве черного дублета начальника, обогнул поленницу дров и ленивым шагом двинулся в сторону крыльца. 

***

Вернулся он только под утро – посмотрел, как с переменным успехом режутся в кости стражники у вдоха в темницу, поморщился, узнав от них, что патрон так и не ложился, прошел за железную дверь.

– Ну что там?  
– Дело сделано! – Оруженосец довольно потянулся. – Боумэн долго юлил, но в итоге признал, что не в его интересах верить гнусным инсинуациям заезжих попов.   
– Что ему на самом деле нужно?  
– Сложно сказать. Скорее всего, один из жонглеров и правда может про него что-то рассказать.  
– Пока что этот Хоакино, наболтав с три короба, не сказал ничего, что бы хоть как-то могло повредить Боумэну.  
– Хоакино – да, но тот, второй... 

Гай кивнул: он уже думал об этом.  
– Пусть так. Но почему тогда этот чертов купец готов отправить их в Лондон? Гифре может разговориться под пыткой и там. 

– Мне кажется, до Лондона они просто не доедут… Кстати, имей в виду, наш купец вполне может попросить тебя о дружеской услуге. – Старый плут сочувственно поглядел на своего собеседника. – Он пока не решился, но несколько раз близко подступал к этой теме. Твое жизнеописание сильно впечатлило папашу Боумэна. Ему явно нужно кого-то отправить на тот свет, и я намекнул, что за сходную цену это можно устроить…

Гисборн поперхнулся резко подступившей к горлу желчью:  
– Алан…

– Без паники, Гиз! В этой склянке с пауками мы будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Пока все обошлось. Шериф сейчас проснется, и Боумэн ему доступно объяснит, в чем состоят высшая политическая мудрость и благо отечества. Короче, тебя не станут отстранять от должности, жонглеры останутся здесь до получения известий из Лондона, а святого отца уже сегодня убедительно попросят выкатиться вон из Ноттингема. Твоя задача – всего-навсего так взглянуть Кутберту в глаза, чтобы он проникся наконец уважением к авторитету королевской власти и ее представителей и не затягивал со сборами в дорогу. А теперь, если не возражаешь, я пойду и прилягу. Вино оказалось уж очень забористым…

***

На следующий день, отслужив воскресную мессу, отец Кутберт со своими людьми неожиданно покинул Ноттингем, так и не добившись выдачи жонглеров. Мег видела, как представитель архиепископа любезно попрощался с шерифом и его приближенными, поблагодарил их за теплый прием и пообещал оказывать всемерное содействие дальнейшему расследованию, буде таковое потребуется. Из окна замка можно было даже проследить, как небольшой хорошо вооруженный отряд, в центре которого на лоснящемся от доброго корма муле восседал этот святоша, наконец выбрался за стены города и двинулся по Большой северной дороге. 

С отъездом отца Кутберта в замке стало немного легче дышать. Однако жонглеры по-прежнему находились в тюрьме, а над Кевином так и висело обвинение в убийстве сестры и племянниц. Стоя на парадном крыльце под мелким, уже по-настоящему осенним дождем, сэр Саймон объявил во всеуслышание свой вердикт: если до конца следующей седмицы не станут известны какие-то новые обстоятельства, то дело будет закрыто, а вина подозреваемого будет считаться доказанной и тогда… 

Что тогда – Мег даже не хотелось и думать. 

Из Донкастера наконец вернулся потерявший в одночасье жену и двух дочерей Томас. Его ждали, не решаясь без него хоронить Кейт и ее девочек. На поминки пришло много разного народу. В первую очередь, конечно, были собратья вдовца по цеху, соседи. Но были и те, кого Мег хорошо знала – Джон с сыновьями, еще кто-то из «робиновой банды», воины, защищавшие когда-то город от войск «старого шерифа». Отец Тук, помогавший приходскому священнику отслужить заупокойную службу, к удивлению Мег не остался к столу, сославшись на разные дела. Тук ушел, забрав с собой маленьких Рэчел и Мэтью. Детям лучше побыть в монастыре – пояснил он, – пока не найдут убийцу, а Томас не наладит хоть как-то свою жизнь.

За столом разговоры все время возвращались к последним ноттингемским происшествиям. Жалели Кейт, перемыли все кости дурехе Нелл – кто-то сказал, что она, кажется, незадолго до смерти нашла себе наконец дружка... Долго обсуждали жонглеров – что за люди, из каких краев, чем привораживала к себе эта девка, за которой так увивались и лорд Перси, и молокосос-племянник шерифа. Последний, как вспомнили теперь, почти каждый день с самого появления в городе бродячих артистов бывал на рыночной площади, смотрел представления. Мастер Боумэн, конечно, на площади не торчал, – ехидно заметила пожилая ткачиха, сидевшая неподалеку от Мег, – но в первый же день, как жонглеры пришли в Ноттингем, зазвал их к себе в гости… 

– Знаем мы эти гости, вон скольких служанок обрюхатил, старый хрыч! – засмеялась бойкая молодая торговка рыбой и от души добавила еще несколько подзаборных словечек в адрес купеческого старшины. Сидевший с ней рядом отец Стефан из церкви святого Николая страдальчески поморщился – он вообще не любил крепких выражений, тем более на поминках… Пристыдить бы бабенку, да куда там! Только он попытался обратиться к ней с пастырским словом, как другая прихожанка тут же затрещала на весь стол:

– Ой, отец мой, о вас-то мы совсем и забыли за всеми ужасами! Сутана-то ваша так и не нашлась? Сперли, бесстыдники, гнева Божия не побоялись! Я вам говорила, нельзя ее на окне сушить – непременно утащат, а вы, батюшка, святая простота, все верите людям!

Священник страшно смутился. История с исчезнувшим запасным одеянием ему порядком надоела: он – честно признаться – не сразу заметил пропажу, тем более что в эти окаянные дни пришлось одну за другой отпевать жонглерку и Нелл, искать деньги на похороны, давать показания. Но заботливая служанка подняла шум на всю округу, после чего мальчишкам пришла в голову новая забава – бегать вокруг церкви, размахивая палкой с грязной тряпкой на конце, и кричать, что ряса отца Стефана наконец отыскалась.

…Имя Кевина назвать долго никто не решался, но зато когда оно наконец прозвучало, за столом быстро разгорелась настоящая перепалка: захмелевшие гости с жаром принялись спорить, мог или не мог брат Кейт так жестоко убить самых близких ему людей. Вдовец угрюмо отмалчивался. Он хорошо относился к шурину, но сейчас просто не знал, что думать, кому верить. Рухнул весь его привычный мир, в котором – чего уж там скрывать – раньше все решала жена…

– …А я вам говорю, это Гисборн их всех и порешил! Помните, как он бесновался, перед самой осадой-то? Этот дьявол в нем с тех самых пор и сидит! – безапелляционно заявил дородный сапожник.

– Да какой там дьявол! – Насмешливо возразил немолодой жилистый плотник, сидевший в самом конце стола. – Допился тогда наш сэр Гай до зеленых чертей, вот и весь сказ! И ты, Джек, лучше бы помолчал, чем подобную чушь пороть – ведь сам таких же чертей под забором каждую седмицу ловишь, да все никак поймать не можешь! 

– Что же он тогда на луну-то в голос выл? Многие ведь слышали… В волка он перекинуться хотел, да только это не всегда им удается, оборотням этим! – поддержала мастера Джека сердобольная тетка, которую ранее так беспокоила судьба сутаны отца Стефана.

– Выл и выл, вам-то что! Иной раз от ваших бредней и правда завыть хочется! – неожиданно вступила в разговор до того молчавшая молодая женщина с толстой рыжей косой, уложенной в несколько рядов вокруг ее головы.

– Да уж, конечно, тебе-то лучше знать, – насмешливо протянула другая молодка. – Это ведь тебя, Джесс, Гисборн тогда в Трент едва не сбросил с обрыва, когда они с графом Хантингтоном друг друга на тот свет отправить решили! 

– А ты не иначе как до сих пор мне завидуешь! – фыркнула Джесс, а потом, помолчав, негромко добавила:  
– Гисборн… Он нашей семье много помог, уже после осады… Откуда, думаешь, у меня приданое было? 

– Он вам помог, а вы ж его чуть кольями тогда не забили! – решил вставить свои пять пенсов пожилой мельник. – Зимой-то, когда он один на хуторе у вас оказался…

– Было дело… – Джесс помрачнела. – Батя мой все никак Гисборна простить не мог. И когда он к нам случайно на подворье зашел… Конь у него расковался… В общем, помрачение какое-то на моего батю нашло… Сэр Гай тогда при оружии был, но меч из ножен так и не вынул. Чудо, что он жив тогда остался… Батя мой перед смертью, в запрошлом году, все об этой истории поминал: жалел, что так потом повиниться и не пришлось…

– Повиниться перед этим душегубом, скажешь тоже! – Не унималась вторая молодуха. – А только пока Гисборна тут не было, и убийств этих не было! А как только его снова к нам нелегкая принесла…

За столом замолчали. Очевидно, эта мысль уже приходила в головы многим собравшимся.

– Да чего ему их убивать-то было? – внезапно рассердился все тот же плотник. – Корысть-то, корысть-то ему какая? Или к примеру, зарился бы он на эту танцорку… Так ведь нет!

– Да какая тебе еще корысть? Злодей он и есть злодей. Злодеем родился – им и помрет. И вся их порода была такая, змеиная. И мать евонная ведьмой была, даром что ли мужики их усадьбу тогда спалили! Да только супротив ведьмы даже огонь не берет: мать их это… того… через печную трубу вылетела и детей с собой забрала, отродье свое… –Джек зло сплюнул и перекрестился. 

– Да, конечно, а отец твой тогда первым поджигальщиком был! Люди-то всё помнят: отличиться перед Лонгторном твой батяня хотел, думал, ему тогда скотины какой из поместья перепадет! И ведь и правда, перепало! А то что господа в пожаре погибли, дети сиротами стали – так вам все нипочем…

– Вот сэр Гай тогда на мир на весь и озлобился… –задумчиво прошептала рядом какая-то седая старушка. – Что ж ему нас потом жалеть было, когда мы-то его не пожалели… – Глубокая грусть, отразившаяся на ее лице, поразила Мег. Поддавшись порыву, экономка потянула старой женщине руку – в ответ та слегка пожала ей пальцы и виновато улыбнулась.

Старушка еще пыталась что-то сказать, но ее слабый голос потонул в общем шуме: Джек-сапожник и разбитная торговка рыбой пытались перекричать остальных, доказывая, что все сходится на Гисборне как на убийце. Им решительно возражали Джесс и мастер-плотник. Остальные время от времени тоже пытались вклиниться в спор, по большей части уже не понимая, чья правда им ближе. 

Внезапно все голоса перекрыл поток витиеватой, смачной брани – это заговорила знахарка Матильда. Мег только сейчас опознала ее в грузной, немолодой, но все еще по своему величественной женщине, сидевшей в самом дальнем углу. Давненько она не появлялась в Ноттингеме.

– Сдохну я от вашей дури! Дальше своего носа ни черта не видите, в головах у вас не мозги, а гнилушки. Кровь-то легко не отмыть… Чем про оборотней сказки сказывать, ищите лучше, куда одежда вашего долгополого подевалась!

Собравшиеся невольно опешили, но ненадолго.

– Совсем старая карга заговариваться стала! – Окрысился на Матильду сапожник. – Зачем ты, Томас, эту ведьму зовешь, не пойму! Она на нас того и гляди порчу наведет! И вообще, кто знает, может это ей кровь-то девичья была нужна? Вот она и стакнулась с Гисборном…

– Да хватит уже про кровь-то! – взревел Маленький Джон, угрожающе развернувшись в сторону в миг побледневшего сапожника. – Ты сам ее часом не сосешь по ночам, приятель? Мы Матильду в обиду никому не дадим, так и знай. Без Матильды вы здесь в первую же зиму от морового поветрия перемрете. И про Гисборна хватит врать! Что было – то было, да быльем поросло! Гисборн давно на человека стал похож, чего не скажешь о многих собравшихся. 

Старый соратник Робин Гуда мрачно обвел взглядом стол и поднялся в полный свой богатырский рост. Вслед за ним тут же строем встали и сыновья. 

– Ты, Том, на нас зла не держи, но только Кейт лучшей памяти по себе заслужила, чем эта брехня! Поминки в собачий лай превратили! 

Сердито сопя, Джон проследовал к выходу, за ним Матильда и еще несколько человек. Проходя мимо Мег, Маленький Джон приобнял ее своей лапищей:   
– Пойдем с нами, девочка, а то уши совсем завянут…


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

На улице бушевала непогода, резкий ветер задувал со всех сторон, рвал плащи, хлестал по лицу, густая пелена дождя вставала на пути стеной. Они не успели сделать и двадцати шагов, а уже промокли насквозь. Мартин – десятник из замковой стражи – надсадно закашлялся, проклиная разбушевавшуюся стихию. 

– Как вы теперь до Клана добираться будете? – он с сочувствием покосился в сторону Матильды. – Может, у нас в замке останетесь? Правда, Мег, – стражник обернулся к ней за поддержкой, – найдем ведь, куда их на одну ночь определить?  
– Найти-то найдем… – задумчиво протянула Мег, пытаясь представить, как на появление их загулявшей компании отреагирует командир замкового гарнизона.  
Джон с сомнением в голосе буркнул:  
– Непорядок это – чужих людей в крепость на ночлег размещать. Гисборна подставлять негоже. Да и нам светиться там лишний раз ни к чему.  
– Ну так к сестре моей пойдем… – немного неуверенным тоном предложил десятник.  
– А не выгонит она такую ораву?   
– Да как выгонит… все ж не чужие…

На пороге дома мартиновой сестры столкнулись с ее мужем-оружейником, которого все они хорошо знали по памятным временам второй ноттингемской осады. Мастер Уилл задумчиво оглядел собравшихся:   
– А может нам, ребята, в «Паломничество» закатиться?.. Время еще детское. Посидели бы вместе, редко теперь встречаемся! А потом, кому далеко возвращаться, у нас и заночует…

Пока мужчины еще колебались, Матильда приняла решение. Энергичным движением выпростав руку из-под плаща, она указала направление:  
– Айда в «Паломничество»! Помянем нашу Кейт и ее девочек как следует, пусть земля им будет пухом!

Старейший трактир Ноттингема открылся еще во времена первого крестового похода и с тех пор славился крепким элем, отличной кухней и в высшей степени сомнительной репутацией. Подобно магниту, он неизменно притягивал к себе всех контрабандистов и браконьеров, воров и торговцев краденым. В то же время здесь особенно привечали опальных стрелков, странствующих рыцарей без страха и упрека и прочий вольный и бродячий элемент больших дорог. Вот и в этот вечер в «Паломничестве в Иерусалим» было многолюдно. Однако Мег напрасно волновалась, найдется ли здесь свободное место. Едва честная компания успела переступить порог, как перед ними будто из-под земли нарисовался хозяин заведения – ничем не примечательный тощий мужичок в засаленном переднике, неизменно дававший приют всем отверженным, униженным и оскорбленным Ноттингема и окрестностей. Пошептавшись о чем-то с Джоном и Матильдой, он повел их куда-то далеко, в густую, пахнущую копченой рыбой и хмелем мглу. Вокруг пили, ели, горланили песни, играли в кости и снова пили усталые путники и заглянувшие на огонек добрые горожане. Наконец, в самом конце узкого прохода за большими дубовыми бочками открылся небольшой сумеречный зал, где нашелся и свободный тесовый стол с лавками, и уютно потрескивающий очаг с подвешенным на крюке котелком, и почтительный отрок, готовый в единый миг метать на стол все, что только душа пожелает.

Стянув с себя мокрый до последней нитки плащ и попросив у слуги горячей медовой настойки, Мег огляделась. В соседнем закутке сидели еще двое мужчин, чье внимание было поглощено разговором. Свечей у них на столе не было и огонь камелька выхватывал из темноты лишь силуэты. Пока экономка присматривалась, Джон уже распознал старых знакомцев и подошел поздороваться:  
– А ну-ка, ребята, – обернулся он к своим сыновьям, – сдвигайте столы! Гисборн, Алан, садитесь с нами! 

– Да… Потрепали, конечно, Гисборна крутые горки, но глаза – всё та же девичья погибель… – шепот Матильды раздался возле самого уха, невольно вызывая краску на щеках Мег. От такого знакомого, настойчивого, что-то отчаянно ищущего взгляда льдистых синих глаз, и правда, сразу защемило под сердцем. 

Знахарка усмехнулась понимающе:  
– Что-то ты, ясная моя, зарделась… Берегись: девять жизней у него, как у кота, но в любви, само собой, не везет! Хотя… чем эльфы не шутят, приходи ко мне – поворожу…  
– Нечего ворожить, – горько отрезала экономка. 

За истекшие сутки Мег не раз возвращалась мыслями к злополучной сцене в кладовке. Рассудком она понимала всю абсурдность, нелепость подозрений. И всё же, всё же… Помимо воли, каждая пылинка на платье Джейн, каждая паутинка, приставшая к черному дублету Гая, не шли прочь из памяти. Напротив, всё четче и неотвязнее всплывали в ее сознании длинные сильные пальцы, уверенно, но вместе с тем бережно сжимавшие плечико юной кухарки.

Матильда испытующе взглянула на Мег, сердито повела бровью:   
– Кто-то вам, милая, и без меня волхвовал, не переставая. Тебя, может, давно на свете быть не должно, да и его тоже… И у Алана, сдается мне, судьба совсем другая едва-едва не начерталась! – Знахарка кивнула в сторону всегдашнего спутника Гисборна, но казалось, смотрела куда-то сквозь него, в темноту. 

Записной ноттингемский плут, хоть и пристроился на противоположном конце стола, не даром обладал отличным слухом – отреагировал на последнюю реплику моментально:  
– Это что вы там такое про меня сплетничаете? Какая судьба мне уготована?   
Бесстыдник по обыкновению смеялся, но самой Мег почему-то стало не по себе: от слов целительницы, как от полыньи, тянуло холодом и страшно было заглянуть в этот омут.

«Взбредет же подобное в голову!» – проведя рукой по лицу, экономка попыталась стряхнуть наваждение. Ее взгляд, тем не менее, непроизвольно снова метнулся в сторону Гая. В отличие от оруженосца, капитан гарнизона не слышал, о чем полушепотом говорили женщины. Выглядел рыцарь неважно – отметила про себя Мег: мрачнее обычного, небрит, под глазами темные круги. И всё же он сидел здесь, со всеми, в двух шагах от нее, и при всех свалившихся на его голову заботах и треволнениях последних дней, ему тоже явно была приятна и эта встреча, и простые слова приветствия со стороны людей, которые несомненно ему доверяли. 

Он был живой. От этой нехитрой, в чем-то даже нелепой мысли вдруг заискрились радугой и рассыпались в прах пыль и паутина тесной, душной замковой кладовки. Тонкие, сильные мужские пальцы, как оказалось, давно уже не лежали на плече беременной Джейн, а передавали им с Матильдой с другого конца стола большую дымящуюся миску, от которой исходил соблазнительный аромат.

– Господи, как хорошо, когда все вместе опять собрались! – Мег радостно улыбнулась, осторожно взяла в руки горячее блюдо и поблагодарила капитана за проявленное внимание. Ее улыбка, впрочем, тут же погасла, придавленная волной жгучего стыда: собрались, да только не все… «Подружка моя... как же мы тебя-то не уберегли!».

– С похорон мы. Кейт сегодня отпевали. – Пояснил Джон Алану и Гисборну появление их большой компании в «Паломничестве». 

Гай молча кивнул и опустил взгляд. В глазах Алана мелькнула обида.   
«Его-то уж Том мог бы позвать к себе на поминки, раз Гай для кого-то так навсегда и остался обезумевшим от пролитой крови карателем», – вздохнула Мег про себя.   
– Давайте, друзья, помянем ее и девочек как следует! Без Кейт всех нас меньше стало. – Скомандовал Джон. Сидевшие за столом кивнули, поднялись и молча выпили, не сдвигая кружек. 

…Как ни крути, им действительно было хорошо вместе. Было легко молчать, зная, что сосед по столу, хоть и вспоминает что-то свое, всё же находится мыслями там же, где и остальные. Глаза снова застилал едкий дым. Пахло гарью, тлением, смертью, а в ушах все еще стоял неумолчный рокот – это день и ночь били по стенам осадные машины. Наверное, до конца своих дней все они, защитники Ноттингема, обречены вспоминать то проклятое время – со всеми его ужасами, отчаянием… и братством, которого им больше уже никогда не довелось испытать. Да и не верится, что все это когда-то действительно было с ними…

После того, как кувшин с темным элем пошел по второму кругу, разговор возобновился. Гисборн рассказал тем, кто еще не слышал, последние новости из замка: о том, как переносит заключение Кевин, об отъезде Кутберта, так и не добившегося успеха своей миссии, о решении шерифа дать на раскрытие всех преступлений еще одну неделю, но не больше… 

– Легко сказать: найти злодея! Его, может, и след давно простыл… – скептически сдвинул брови рябой оружейник. – Вы ж городские ворота потом открыли, да и без всяких ворот, если очень захотеть, из Ноттингема уйти всегда можно. Вон сколько брешей в стенах…  
– Убийца – кто-то из замка. – глухо заметил Гай. – Что до стен… – он не удержался от такой знакомой кривой ухмылки. – Саймон из Вивенхое денег на ремонт не отпускает: казна, говорит пуста!  
– А когда она полной была?! Разве только когда Робин из Локсли здесь всем заправлял. А с тех пор, как вы с нашим графом куда-то на край света изволили податься, там ветер так и гуляет! – мастер Уилл выразительно присвистнул, наглядно продемонстрировав, какие именно звуки издают гуляющие в ноттингемских финансах вихри. – Я еще удивляюсь, что нынешний шериф этим летом с какого-то перепуга денег наскреб восточные ворота подлатать…  
– Да не дал ваш Саймон ни фартинга на ворота! Гиз из своих с каменщиками рассчитался, – проворчал Алан, наигранно пригибаясь к столу, чтобы избежать возможной оплеухи от своего патрона. Капитан, однако, лишь раздраженно прикусил нижнюю губу: «Опять распустил язык, трепло липовое!».

Услышав такое, Джон с видимым неодобрением тряхнул седеющей головой и угрюмо пробасил, обращаясь к Гисборну:  
– Ты смотри, скоро по миру пойдешь, если за все казенные работы свои кровные начнешь выкладывать!  
– Жалованье-то он вам, сэр Гай, надеюсь, не задерживает? – пожевывая корочку хлеба, подхватил оружейник. Интонация его была вполне почтительной и даже не лишенной участия, но в глубине глаз мартинова зятя бесились чертенята.   
Рыцарь с интересом посмотрел на собеседника и, скрестив руки на груди, безмятежно улыбнулся:  
– Можно, мастер Уилл, я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос? 

За столом раздались сдержанные смешки.   
– Правду говорят: сильно вы изменились, сэр Гай! – довольно хихикнул оружейник и тут же другим, уже совершенно серьезным тоном спросил, – А откуда известно, что убийца из замка, а не из города?  
– Есть основания так думать… – взвесив что-то в уме, Гай посчитал нужным пояснить. – В общем, есть ход, через который можно скрытно выйти из замка и оказаться в двух шагах от «Барана и лисы». По нему действительно кто-то перемещался всякий раз, когда в Ноттингеме происходило убийство.  
– И это все? – старший из сыновей Маленького Джона был явно разочарован.

Вместо ответа рыцарь неуловимым движением вытащил откуда-то кинжал с костяной рукоятью и передал Уиллу:  
– Посмотри!  
Тот внимательно изучил протянутое оружие: загнутую вверх головку, обоюдоострое длинное лезвие.  
– Что сказать? Ломбардская работа – вон клеймо мастера стоит. Знал человек свое дело: отличная сталь, баланс отменный – метать удобно и в руке лежит как влитой. Далеко не всякому по карману такая игрушка будет. – Покрутив еще немного в руках оружие, мастер наконец перевел взгляд на капитана. – И откуда кинжальчик?  
– А теперь вот на эти глянь! – не отвечая на вопрос, Гисборн достал один за другим еще четыре клинка и выложил на стол перед оружейником. 

– Ну-ка, что тут у нас… Этот такой же, – без колебаний сразу же определил мастер. – Те же клейма.  
Он протянул кинжал своему шурину посмотреть.

– Смотри-ка, – поразился тот. – Насколько они похожи! Резьба вишь какая на рукояти затейливая! Надо же: лев с крыльями…  
– А резьба-то везде разная! – младший сынок Джона восхищенно облизнул губу, в восторге перебирая клинки. – Здесь вот ангел, крылатый бык… Здесь просто буквы какие-то вырезаны, а на этом – перечеркнутая волчья или медвежья голова… Никогда раньше такого не видел!

Гай скрипнул зубами и машинально провел пальцем по запястью правой руки, где виднелся застарелый шрам:  
– Твое счастье, пацан, что не видел. Тот кинжал, что ты сейчас в руках держишь, принадлежал одному из черных рыцарей.  
– Кому? – непонимающе переспросил мальчишка. 

Алан с переглянулся с Джоном.

– Заговорщики такие были при «старом шерифе». Казнили многих из них, еще при короле Ричарде. Это их знак… – неохотно пояснил Алан, желая поскорее прекратить этот разговор.  
– Ты, главное, не вздумай болтать об этом! Да и вы тоже! – Для пущего вразумления Джон дал слегка по башке любопытному чаду и тяжелым взглядом оглядел остальных. Мальчишки притихли.

– Что там с клинками, Уилл? – спросила из своего угла Матильда, нарушив неловкое молчание.  
– Вот этот квилон, с волчьей головой, выпадает из серии. Его кто-то из фламандцев делал. Голомень плоская, рукоять накладная – всё, как они любят. Остальные, как я сказал, миланской работы. Ну а это, – оружейник презрительно скривился, указав на извлеченный Гисборном последний, шестой клинок – вообще кухонный нож.

– Дай-ка сюда! – потребовала Мег, сразу вспомнив, как совсем недавно бранилась Дебора, столкнувшись с пропажей ножа, которым так было удобно свежевать охотничьи трофеи. – Ну да, конечно. Наш ножичек, из замка. Всегда знала, что с нашей кухни тащи что хочешь, никто не заметит. Проходной двор, одно слово! – она раздраженно махнула рукой, но тут же перевела озабоченный взгляд на Гая, пораженная неприятной мыслью:  
– Так и откуда эти все клинки?

Тот устало сжал пальцами переносицу и, поморщившись, объяснил:  
– Кухонным ножом была убита Кейт. Все остальные кинжалы, как считается, принадлежали жонглерам. Одним из них была убита танцовщица. Четыре оставшихся были найдены в «Баране и лисе» среди прочих вещей и внесены в опись. Хранились под замкóм в покоях шерифа. Только вот похоже, среди них каким-то образом затесался совсем другой клинок, принадлежавший, возможно, казненному отцу племянника шерифа. 

Главное же, – прервал своего патрона Алан, – ни я, ни Гиз, никак не можем вспомнить, какой именно кинжал мы держали в руках на кладбище.

– Ну уж точно не этот! – Гай брезгливо отложил в сторону квилон с волчьей головой на рукояти. – Но остальные слишком похожи, чтобы можно было уверенно опознать. 

– А как вы их заполучили в руки? – восхищенно прошептал все тот же отпрыск Малыша Джона, который спрашивал про черных рыцарей. Отцовская длань, видно, так и не выбила из него природное любопытство.  
– Алан спер. По моей просьбе, – пожал плечами Гисборн. – Завтра вернет на место.

– Неужели это Уильям? – ошеломленно пробормотала Мег, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. – Но причем тут пропавшая ряса отца Стефана из церкви святого Николая?  
– Что еще за ряса? – сидевшие за столом мужчины удивленно повернулись к ней: экономка забыла, что Гай, Алан и мастер оружейник еще не слышали этой истории, а остальные, видимо, не задумались над словами целительницы.  
– У священника в те дни, когда убили жонглерку, пропала сушившаяся на окне ряса. Матильда думает, что это как-то может быть связано, ведь так? – Мег с надеждой повернулась к знахарке. 

Матильда сжала губы в трубочку, помолчала:  
– От пролитой крови легко не отмоешься. Лучше меня знаете, как оно бывает… 

– Ну, и?! – Неожиданно разозлился Алан. – Сколько можно обиняками говорить!

– Милый, зря кипятишься. Я вообще не про совесть – я про самые простые вещи. После того, как ваш потрошитель бабу зарезал, ему переодеться нужно, иначе ведь пальцами на убийцу будут показывать. 

Явно недовольная тем, как обернулся разговор, целительница решительно поднялась и, немного прихрамывая, подошла к Гисборну. Присела рядом с ним на лавку, обтерла углы рта концом длинной цветастой шали, оглядела его критически с ног до головы и заметила несколько сварливым тоном:  
– Мог бы и заглянуть ко мне. На свою работу, когда она на совесть сделана, всегда приятно посмотреть. Старые раны не беспокоят?  
Рыцарь лишь мотнул головой и накрыл ладонью ее руку:  
– Спасибо, Матильда. Зайду как-нибудь, если Кевина удастся отстоять.

– Да как тут его отстоишь… – Уилл-оружейник покачал головой. – Негусто у вас данных, сэр Гай… Фламандский квилон, если он действительно принадлежал племяннику шерифа, могли у мальчишки украсть: с такой историей молодой лорд Уильям точно не станет шум поднимать. Да вы и сами сказали: на кладбище нашли другой кинжал. Люди архиепископа в это дело зачем-то влезли… Где, кстати, наш отец Тук? Попы как раз по его части, а он куда-то запропастился…  
– Не запропастился, а отправился проследить, куда брат Кутберт свои стопы из Ноттингема направил, – неохотно пояснил Джон. – Не верит он, что этот святой человек без боя свои позиции сдаст. 

– А скажите мне, – Алан задумчиво повертел один из лежавших на столе кинжалов, – что у Боумэна за дела с новым шерифом? Откуда у них дружба такая?  
– У-у-у… – оживился оружейник – так это ж у них еще с Лестера. Они там, говорят, уже скорешились, а как нашего шерифа сюда поставили, так и Боумэн вслед за ним явился. Прежде-то мы его лишь наездами здесь видели, а теперь, вишь, корни пустил, дом построил, купеческим старшиной выбрали… 

– А дела у них известно какие, – подхватил Мартин. – Зачем шериф в графстве нужен? Налоги собрать, да в королевскую казну доставить.   
– По этой части у нас всегда было сложно, – мастер-оружейник заговорщически подмигнул Гисборну, в то время как его шурин прыснул со смеха:  
– Разбойники, лихие люди… Шервудский лес под боком… – передразнил он плачущие интонации Саймона из Вивенхое. – Сами понимаете, все время сундуки с серебром пропадают.  
В глазах Гая мелькнул огонек:  
– Неужели в Лондоне до сих пор эти отговорки действуют?  
– Ну, мы шерифову казну не считали, нам не по должности, для того у сэра Саймона брат Христофор имеется, – хмыкнул Мартин. – Да только кто налоги-то собирать будет? Перед тем, как вы к нам вернулись, здесь за пять лет семь капитанов стражи сменилось.

Гисборн кивнул: печальное состояние ноттингемского гарнизона, которое он застал весной, говорило само за себя.

– Свято место пусто не бывает, – продолжил пояснения стражник. – Тут Боумэн шерифу и пригодился: у него и охрана своя, и связи по всей стране, да и денег одолжить может, если нужно. Он налоги на самом деле и собирал, а мы так, с боку припеку. Михайлов день не за горами, весь гарнизон пари держит: станет сэр Саймон вам это дело поручать или все опять по-старому пойдет.   
– Что-то мне подсказывает, никак нельзя вам эту задачу доверить, сэр Гай! – ехидно ухмыльнулся оружейник. – Работа нервная, вы вопросы задавать станете, а у мастера Боумэна всё всегда без сучка и задоринки проходит…   
– Понятно… – страдальчески протянул Алан. – Теперь придется еще и шерифовы приходно-расходные книги тырить… Да, Гиз, ты ведь это теперь попросишь?

Гай отреагировал не сразу: заглянуть в налоговые регистры, конечно, стоило, только вряд ли это как-то могло помочь им продвинуться в расследовании. Он все еще сосредоточенно обдумывал какую-то мысль, когда к столу неслышными шагами подошел хозяин заведения:  
– Сэр Гай, там на дворе вас один малец разыскивает. Говорит, что у него важные новости для вас от отца Тука.

Рыцарь тут же поднялся с места и направился к выходу. Вернулся он быстро и с дурными вестями: люди архиепископа во главе с Кутбертом остановились в Неттлстоуне и явно чего-то выжидали. Узнав об этом, капитан стражи принял решение немедленно возвращаться. Распрощавшись с Матильдой, Джоном, его сыновьями и мастером-оружейником, Мег не без затаенной радости приняла предложение Гисборна сесть круп его лошади, чтобы не тащиться домой в темноте по лужам. Дождь хлестал по лицу и хоть как-то укрыться от потоков воды можно было, лишь прижавшись вплотную к спине рыцаря. Руки зябли на ветру и потому, наверное, их было так трудно разомкнуть, когда в кромешной тьме всадники наконец въехали на замковый двор.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11.

– Элизабет, я запрещаю! – срывающийся фальцет сэра Саймона был слышен еще у самых ворот. Вопреки ожиданиям, замковый двор был ярко освещен. От множества зажженных факелов по стенам метались огромные тени. Заспанные конюшие держали под уздцы недовольно фыркающих оседланных коней – лучших коней, кто бы сомневался! Посреди парадного крыльца, явно намереваясь спуститься, натягивала высокие перчатки с раструбами леди Элизабет. Дорожный плащ с большим капюшоном однозначно свидетельствовал о намерениях старшей дочери шерифа.

– Опомнись! Кругом тьма кромешная! Куда тебя несет в эту сырость! Ты разобьешься! Промокнешь! Собьешься с пути! Ну скажите ей кто-нибудь!!! – В ночном колпаке и длинной белой рубахе шериф более всего был похож на смертельно усталое, несчастное привидение. За его спиной с вытянутыми лицами маячили отец Ансельм и брат Христофор, тоже безжалостно вырванные из объятий Морфея.

– Господи боже ж мой… у нас очередной балаган! – сквозь зубы пробормотала Мег, соскальзывая с лошади.   
– Что происходит, Бен? – хмуро осведомился Гисборн у подскочившего к ним стражника.  
– Ее милости приспичило отправиться на богомолье в Керклисс.  
– Среди ночи?   
В ответ тот лишь философски пожал плечами:  
– Сами видите, сэр Гай. С этими благородными девицами еще не такое бывает… 

Оценив положение дел, Мег единым духом взбежала по ступенькам крыльца.  
– Миледи, успокойтесь, прошу вас! Подобными затеями вы точно сломаете себе шею в ближайшей придорожной канаве! А вы, ребята, – махнула она рукой конюшим, – ну что вы стоите?! Вам прикажут удавиться – так вы и удавитесь? Спать всем пора! Заводите лошадей обратно!

Парни нерешительно переглянулись, но тут уже Мартин поспешил развеять их сомнения, отвесив одному из них воспитательный щелбан по макушке и слегка подтолкнув другого к стойлам.

– Давайте, давайте, малыши, время позднее… – внес свою лепту Алан, жестами призывая всю собравшуюся во дворе прислугу расседлать коней и разойтись, а стражникам – поскорее закрыть ворота. 

Леди Элизабет, все это время, по-видимому, в тайне ожидавшая, что кто-нибудь ее остановит, преспокойно дала Мег увести себя в каминную. Однако там, у весело потрескивающего камелька, она дала волю гневу. Она никому не позволит учить ее жить! Она намеревается быть в аббатстве до рассвета и она там будет! Ей было видение… 

– И это видение заставило вас так убиваться, миледи? – Полушепотом осведомилась экономка. Заплаканные, припухшие глаза старшей дочери шерифа невольно пробуждали сочувствие.

Проницательность Мег еще больше ожесточила юную леди: «Мерзавка! Холопка! Что эта служанка себе позволяет?!» Алые губки Элизабет искривились, не справляясь со стремительным потоком рвущейся наружу брани. Дочь шерифа уже занесла унизанную кольцами руку, намереваясь отвесить негоднице хорошенькую пощечину. Однако рука в черной перчатке перехватила замах и одним рывком развернула девицу в противоположную сторону. 

– Покинуть замок вы сможете на рассвете, не раньше. Тогда, если вы пожелаете, я дам вам эскорт. А сейчас ступайте спать, сударыня! 

Под беспощадным взглядом льдисто-синих глаз леди непроизвольно съежилась и замолчала. Не размыкая стального захвата, Гисборн быстро протащил все еще упирающуюся красавицу к винтовой лестнице, ведущую в покои, которые Элизабет делила со своей младшей сестрой. Столпившиеся в дверях каминной сэр Саймон и его всегдашние спутники – брат Христофор и отец Ансельм – затаив дыхание наблюдали за происходящим. Шериф на глазах веселел духом, боясь поверить, что ночная поездка его дочери в Керклисс все же не состоится. 

Достигнув подножия лестницы, Гисборн был вынужден отпустить руку девушки, и та наконец опомнилась. Здесь, потирая запястье, она сладострастно выпалила капитану стражи в лицо все, что она думает о его никчемной должности, умении прислуживаться любой власти и прочих смертных грехах. В этот момент, взглянув вверх, экономка заметила застывшую изваянием на галерее второго этажа младшую дочь шерифа, с ухмылкой наблюдавшую за разворачивавшимися внизу событиями. Мег внутренне сжалась. После визита Кутберта кривотолки о злодейском прошлом Гая вспыхнули в замке с новой силой, а леди Марджери была известна своей способностью подслушивать чужие разговоры. Имя леди Мэриан пока еще не было произнесено, но в способности девицы докопаться и до этой истории, экономка нимало не сомневалась. Алана, по-видимому, посетили сходные мысли. Во всяком случае, за спиной Мег отчетливо прозвучали сказанные шепотом слова: «Заткнись, дура!». Словно почувствовав что-то, Элизабет неожиданно исчерпала запас обвинений и гордо прошествовала в свою опочивальню.

Вопреки опасениям, обличительный монолог юной леди не произвел особого впечатления на Гисборна. Левая бровь его лишь иронически приподнялась, а по губам на мгновенье скользнула характерная усмешка. Вернувшись к столпившимся у входа в каминную молчаливым зрителям разыгравшейся сцены, он слегка склонил голову перед беспокойно разевавшим рот шерифом:  
– Надеюсь, мои действия не противоречили вашим желаниям, милорд.

Сэр Саймон, как это часто с ним бывало, не нашелся что ответить в такой экстраординарной ситуации и, вяло махнув рукой, поспешил ретироваться. Следом за ним в сторону своей опочивальни удалились сопровождавшие его духовные лица. 

– Ладно, Гиз. Всё вроде устаканилось, я тоже пойду сосну. – Алан зевнул и, не дожидаясь ответа своего патрона, бесшумно исчез за дверью. Пора было действительно расходиться. 

Мег плеснула воды в камин, чтобы потушить догоравший огонь, и оглядела зал, проверяя в последний раз, все ли в порядке. Внезапно сердце сжалось в комок – Гай дожидался ее, прислонившись плечом к дверной раме. Свет двух свечей в шандале отбрасывал длинные перемежающиеся тени на его лицо, подчеркивая то складки у рта, то тонкую впалую линию, идущую к середине щеки, то густые ресницы, скрывавшие опущенные долу глаза.

– Гай…  
– Не надо, Мег. Я это заслужил. –– Я не могу повлиять на мысли людей. Леди Элизабет может быть глупой своевольной девчонкой, но она говорит правду. Я уничтожал все вокруг, сам того не понимая… Уничтожил почти все, что мог. А потом целое десятилетие подбирал обломки, пытаясь сложить жизнь заново. 

Гай пожал плечами и взглянул Мег прямо в лицо. Перед ее глазами снова встал далекий июньский день, низко нависшие над рекой листья ивы, полет стрекоз над самой водой, тропинка вдоль берега, по которой они тогда шли. Он – в первый раз вставший на ноги после ранения, и она, уже знающая из неразборчивых, злых, повторяющихся в горячечном бреду слов каждый уголок его персонального ада. Она, кажется, сказала, что он всегда нравился ей – «черный всадник на черном коне», и что должно же быть в нем что-то хорошее, а он… Он отрешенно улыбнулся и ответил, что хорошего, верно, в нем давно уже не осталось. Тогда она стала возражать со всей горячей убежденностью юности, объяснять, что теперь все беды наконец закончились, граф Хантингтон восстановлен во всех правах и стал новым шерифом, а сам Гисборн выжил после такого ранения, что это можно смело считать новым чудом Господним… Она стояла на берегу Трента и кричала на него так, что, верно, в Дареме было слышно. Кричала, не зная, как еще донести до упрямца, что он должен, обязан жить, жить долго и счастливо, а иначе… Что «иначе» – она и тогда не знала, но помнится, наговорила какой-то такой замечательной чуши, что даже бывший помощник зловещего «старого шерифа» не выдержал и рассмеялся, а потом поцеловал ее в лоб легким, совершенно бесплотным поцелуем… 

Видно что-то такое, сохранившееся вопреки всему от этого стародавнего дня отразилось сейчас в ее взгляде, потому что в полутемном зале Ноттингемского замка Гай из Гисборна снова притянул ее к себе и одними губами прошептал:  
– Я очень старался, но так и не знаю, получилось ли?  
От этих слов в глазах Мег заплясали золотые искорки. Их дыхание смешалось.  
– Конечно! Так значит ты все-таки меня помнил? – Она откинула голову и счастливо рассмеялась. Он поцеловал ее волосы и сокрушенно покачал головой:  
– Прости меня. Я не должен был забывать тебя так надолго.   
– Но ты вспомнил? Вспомнил?  
– Как ты говорила, что ненавидишь мужчин? Ругалась как пьяный рутьер и орала на меня на всю округу?

***  
– Светает? – Он старался двигаться по комнате осторожно, но Мег все равно проснулась.  
– Едва-едва. Поспи еще.  
– Я бы с удовольствием… – она пробормотала что-то еще неразборчивое, прижимаясь щекой к его руке. – Боже, как я ненавижу вставать!  
– Еще есть время…  
– Нет, все-таки пора! – сквозь щели в ставнях было и вправду видно, как небо на востоке начинает менять цвет.   
– Ничего с ними не станется! Можешь подремать еще чуть-чуть.– Гаю очень не хотелось покидать ее, но пора было идти проверять караулы:  
\- Надо. Знаете такое слово, сэр Гай? Если я сейчас же не встану, в замке начнется светопреставление. Вот увидишь, сейчас они все хором заблеют: «Ме-е-е-г, Ме-е-е-е-г!». – Гай тихо рассмеялся, зачарованно глядя, как она, потянувшись, тоже начала одеваться.  
Когда-то утро здесь начиналось совсем с других воплей…

В этот момент в дверь еле слышно, но настойчиво постучали. Любовники переглянулись. Мягко отстранив Мег, Гай в единый миг с оружием в руках оказался у входа.  
– Гиз! Это я, Алан! Открой, у нас новая беда!  
Гай взглянул на Мег: она была уже почти одета, но он все равно колебался. Видя его замешательство, экономка решительно распахнула дверь. Тотчас же в комнату ввалился запыхавшийся Алан и моментально остолбенел:   
– М-м-мег… Бога ради… Я никогда бы…  
– Алан, нам не пятнадцать лет и я давно в разводе! Говори толком!  
– Слава Богу, хоть ты нашлась… Жива и невредима…   
– Что случилось? – Голос Гисборна, видимо, замкнул в сознании верного оруженосца какую-то распавшуюся цепь, потому что Алан по крайней мере перестал неприлично пялиться то на смятые простыни, то на не до конца зашнурованный корсаж ее платья.  
– В замке опять убийство. Только что обнаружили…   
– Кто?  
– Леди Элизабет…   
– Дочь шерифа? – С ужасом выдохнула Мег.  
– Да. Убита. В точности как… – Растерянность Алана бросалась в глаза. Уж если знаменитый ноттингемский проходимец почти потерял дар речи….  
– О Господи!  
– Алан, не стой на пороге, заходи и закрой немедленно дверь!! Закрой дверь, я сказал! Мег, ради всего святого, не беги туда очертя голову, подожди меня! Я сейчас соберусь.   
Пока Гай застегивал портупею и подбирал разбросанные на полу у изголовья кровати короткие клинки, Алан давал сбивчивые объяснения:  
– Только что нашли. В ее спальне. Служанка, Молли, обнаружила тело. Оно уже почти успело остыть. На вопли этой девчонки все и сбежались…  
– Пойдемте быстрее!  
Втроем они спустились вниз, бегом пересекли большую галерею и достигли главных женских покоев замка, возле которых уже успели собраться люди. Молли с пепельно-серым лицом неподвижно сидела прямо на полу, чуть в стороне от остальных, ее платье было запачкано – девушку, видимо, только что тошнило. За спиной служанки, поддерживая ее за плечи, стояла Бесс, держа в руках чашку с водой. Гай оглянулся по сторонам: только стражники и прислуга. Интересно, кто-нибудь заметил, что он появился вместе с Мег? 

Тело убитой лежало на широкой, роскошно убранной постели. Большой кухонный нож вошел по самую рукоятку прямо под грудь девушки. Скомканное покрывало валялось в ногах, вся кровать была заляпана кровью. Удушливый медный запах заполонял собою комнату. 

Пока Гисборн осматривал тело, Алан присел на корточки перед служанкой:  
– Ты нашла ее, да?  
Молли беззвучно кивнула. Ее все еще продолжала мутить, она судорожно пила воду и ее зубы отчетливо клацали о край оловянной плошки.  
– А где ты была сама? Ты же всегда ночуешь в покоях хозяйки!  
– Я… я…  
– С Томом она, небось, встречалась. – Подала голос Бесс.  
– Так было дело?  
Молли слабо кивнула и разрыдалась.

– А Марджери? Где леди Марджери? – Мег указала на нетронутую постель младшей дочери шерифа. Вместо ответа, Гай молча указал ей на распахнутое окно, к переплету которого была привязана добротная веревочная лестница, спускавшаяся почти до самой земли. По спине Мег прокатилась ледяная волна.

– Скорее всего, это не то, что вы думаете. – Поспешил с объяснениями Алан. – Юная леди играет…кхм… в «Ночного дозорного». Наслушалась, видимо, местных легенд. Плащ, маска, все очень похоже. – Оруженосец досадливо поморщился. – Вот только вместо добрых дел, девочка занимается мелкими пакостями, пугая незадачливых горожан.  
Вздохнув, Гисборн подтвердил:  
– Я тоже как-то раз видел ее в этом наряде. 

Он собирался еще что-то добавить, но в этот момент в коридоре послышался топот шагов, а затем душераздирающий, совершенно нечеловеческий вой:

– Лиззи, Лиззи, девочка моя маленькая! 

Во все той же измятой ночной одежде, с выбивающимися из-под войлочного колпака жидкими космами седых волос, сэр Саймон потерянно разглядывал окружающих. Из мутных старческих глаз по небритым щекам непрерывным потоком струились слезы. Медленно подойдя к кровати, он, задыхаясь, пробормотал:  
– Сколько же крови… Лиззи… 

Видя, как дрожат все конечности старика, Гисборн попытался поддержать шерифа под локоть, но тот, как ужаленный, отпрянул в сторону:  
– Это все вы! Вы! Мне говорили, но я не послушал! Вы убили ее! Она хотела бежать от вас в Кёрклисс, но вы её не пустили! Убийца! Предатель! Мне говорили, но я не слушал, слепец! Я был слепцом!!! Стража!!!

Поднялась невообразимая суета. Прибежали – насколько они вообще могли бегать – отец Ансельм и брат Христофор. Сэр Саймон бился в конвульсиях, не переставая кричать:  
– Он убил мою девочку! Арестуйте мерзавца!

Толпа в коридоре волновалась. Оторопевшие стражники окружили шерифа и Гисборна плотным кольцом, не решаясь, впрочем, поднять оружие на своего капитана. Кто-то предложил послать за мастером Боумэном и лордом Перси. Ему тут же ответили, что Перси нет в графстве – третьего дня он отправился по каким-то делам в Йорк. В этот момент молодой лорд Уильям, тоже появившийся в покоях своей кузины, растолкал стражников и придвинулся к Гисборну сзади:  
– Схватить эту мразь! Ну?!  
Однако не успел он закрыть рот, как Мартин угрожающе рявкнул, обнажая клинок:  
– Ах ты, щенок!!!

– Отставить! – Такого голоса Гая Мег не слышала с самой осады. В воцарившейся гробовой тишине было отчетливо слышно, как звякнул о пол брошенный им меч, потом кинжал… – Надеюсь, милорд, вы все же будете меня судить, а не ограничитесь голословными обвинениями. Впрочем, о чем я? – с какой-то странной усмешкой рыцарь склонил голову. – Я много лет считал, что правосудие – это фарс. Поступайте, как вам будет угодно.

– Сумасшедший! Что же он делает?! – Побелевшие пальцы Алана вцепились в плечо Мег. – Они же его просто распнут…

– Ваша милость! – Мег с трудом узнала звук собственной речи. Пробившись вперед, она оказалась совсем рядом с телом Элизабет. – Сэр Гай не мог убить вашу дочь!  
– Почему? – Невозмутимо возразил неожиданно легко освоившийся в этом содоме брат Христофор.  
– Потому что… сэр Гай был в другом месте!  
– Где именно?  
– Мег, не надо! 

Возглас рыцаря, как и его умоляющий взгляд, пропали втуне: участницу героической обороны Ноттингема было уже не остановить.  
– В постели со мной. И не нужно ханжить и закатывать очи, отец Ансельм! Милорд, ваш капитан провел эту ночь со мной в одной постели.

***  
Все ее клятвы и уверения, однако, оказались напрасны. Окончательно потерявший голову от горя, шериф не желал ничего и никого слушать, плевал ей в лицо и требовал немедленно замолчать. Сцена в покоях Элизабет закончилась тем, что сопротивлявшуюся как кошка Мег отволокли на конюшню, где – по распоряжению лорда Уильяма – выпороли кнутом за распутство и оставили взаперти. Сэр Саймон затворился в собственной опочивальне, не подпуская к себе даже мастера Боумэна, которому пришлось покинуть замок, не дожидаясь дальнейших обвинений в свой адрес. Отец Христофор, вынужденно оказавшийся у кормила правления, конечно, не придумал ничего лучшего, как срочно известить брата Кутберта. Последний же весьма кстати обнаружился всего в нескольких часах пути от Ноттингема.

Его триумфальное возвращение привело к предсказуемым последствиям. Люди из вооруженной охраны архиепископа Йоркского сменили воинов местного гарнизона на всех ключевых постах, в том числе и в подземной темнице, где сразу же прибавилось постояльцев. Арестованы были Мартин, Алан и еще двое стражников, заподозренных в сочувствии своему капитану. Кевина тут же лишили всех тех скромных благ, которыми он пользовался в предыдущие дни: вместе с другими заключенными брат Кейт оказался в промозглой камере, на хлебе и воде, со сточной ямой в углу вместо нужника. Что касается сэра Гая, то его заковали в железо и поместили отдельно от остальных, в каменном мешке, расположенном в самом дальнем и зловонном углу здешних подземелий. 

После целого дня непрерывных допросов, которым подверглась вся замковая прислуга, отец Кутберт удовлетворенно объявил о том, что дело практически раскрыто. В Ноттингеме, при попустительстве обремененного годами и множеством хвороб сэра Саймона из Вивенхое, вот уже несколько месяцев орудовала целая банда святотатцев, по наущению дьявола убивавшая женщин и детей для своих некромантских ритуалов. Возглавлял этих нелюдей известный всему Ноттингемширу государственный изменник, клятвопреступник и восставший из ада оборотень, вернуть которого обратно в геенну огненную можно, лишь насадив на окропленный святой водой осиновый кол. После исполнения приговора бренные останки вурдалака следует сжечь и развеять по ветру, что и будет проделано в ближайший базарный день в соответствии с законами королевства и в лучших местных традициях. Мастер Боумэн, ранее не вполне сочувственно относившийся к проводимому расследованию, еще может оказать неоценимую услугу архиепископу, дав некоторые пояснения касательно налоговых регистров графства. Заподозренные в сношениях с неприятелем и подделке документов Святого престола жонглеры отправятся под конвоем в Йорк для дальнейшего разбирательства. Остальных же участников преступного сообщества, без разбора на категории, ожидает сожжение на костре. Вечером после казни в церкви святого Николая состоится молебен – и лишь тогда отец Кутберт будет считать свою многотрудную миссию законченной.

Все эти новости Мег шепотом изложила прокравшаяся в сумерках к окну конюшни Джейн. Она также рассказала, как пыталась передать Кевину и другим арестантам еды, но ее не пустила охрана, наполовину состоявшая из людей архиепископа. Рассказала, как страшно матерился кузнец, срочно вызванный клепать оковы и ставить новые замки в темнице. 

– Вам бежать надо, Мег, – размазывая текущие по щекам слезы, повторяла служанка. – Бежать, пока этот Кутберт про вас не вспомнил! Их же всех сожгут! Сожгут, понимаете?! Я дядьку Марка попросила, он, как совсем стемнеет, доску из задней стенки выломает – вы тоненькая, пролезете! Дебора сейчас еды в дорогу соберет, я лаз покажу – сможете выбраться из замка. И бегите, Мег, бегите прочь отсюда!  
– А как же все наши?   
В ответ девушка только обреченно склонила голову и закрыла лицо руками.

Умом экономка понимала, что Джейн права и речь может идти только о спасении собственной жизни. Но все ее существо говорило о том, что жизнь эта – если она сейчас сбежит, бросив друзей, – будет уже не жизнь, а так, прах один, придорожная пыль, не больше. Она просто не сможет дышать, зная про этот осиновый кол… 

И тогда Мег решилась.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12  
– Вот пусть сэр Гай меня хоть на куски режет, а первый порыв – всегда самый правильный! На хрен было оружие складывать! Вломили бы этому пащенку по шее, а потом я бы и шерифа нашего аккуратненько так вырубил… Полежал бы он в постельке, подумал о вечном, к вечеру бы, глядишь, и в разум пришел… – никак не унимался Мартин, стоявший на стреме у двери, отделявшей верхнюю часть подземной темницы от караульного помещения.  
– На куски тебя этот поп заезжий резать будет… – мрачно хмыкнул откуда-то из темноты Том.  
– Черта лысого он резать будет! Я его, паскуду, голыми руками на тряпки порву, а живым не дамся, – скрипнул зубами Бен, державший в руках крохотную лучинку, которой он светил поглощенному работой Алану.  
– Именно что голыми руками! Где оружие-то брать будем, подумали, умники?! – из трех товарищей именно Том всегда был самым закоренелым пессимистом.  
– Молчите, парни, работать мешаете! – Алан заметно нервничал и возможно поэтому вскрывать замки у него сегодня получалось как-то не слишком быстро. Вызванный давеча кузнец не зря доводился кумом суконщику Биллу, чья племянница Роз должна была выйти замуж за Бена. Разве он мог лишить свою крестницу надежды на близкое счастье? А раз так, то Бен и не удивился, когда после ухода мастера возле самой решетки их камеры обнаружилась интересного вида железка, моментально перекочевавшая в руки лучшего специалиста графства. При всем при том, с многочисленными запорами на дверях, перекрывавших центральный коридор, пришлось изрядно повозиться.  
Их план – если несколько безумных идей, приходивших в голову арестантам, можно было и впрямь назвать планом – состоял в том, чтобы проникнуть в самые недра замковых подземелий. Оттуда, как уверял оруженосец Гисборна, можно было выбраться через потайной ход, по которому когда-то, еще до второй осады, граф Хантингтон, сэр Гай и их сподвижники проникли в ноттингемскую цитадель. Кевин пока, по неопытности, даже не знал, как относиться к внезапно забившейся у него в груди надежде на избавление от мучительной смерти. Алану можно было верить – не зря же этому плуту столько раз удавалось целым и невредимым буквально просачиваться сквозь стены здешних темниц тогда, при зловещем шерифе Вейзи…  
Верный спутник сэра Гая перехватил устремленный на него взгляд Кевина и невольно пожал плечами. Пацан, кажется, и впрямь поверил молве, охотно приписывавшей бывшему шервудскому браконьеру сверхъестественную способность проходить сквозь стены. Между тем, говоря по совести, выбраться в одиночку из подземелий, да еще вывести за собой людей, ему никогда не доводилось. Больше того, с годами как-то само собой пришло понимание, что даже феноменальное везение робиновой команды в те далекие годы во многом объяснялось отнюдь не талантами и дерзостью их вожака или особой благосклонностью фортуны, а всего лишь упорно отрицавшимся, беспощадно вытаптывавшимся, но так до конца и не побежденным мальчишеским идеализмом Гисборна, вечно обуреваемого слишком сложными и сильными страстями…  
Гиз… проклятье, он что-то давно не давал о себе знать! Минувшим днем в его застенок в нижней части темницы спускались люди архиепископа Йоркского, была слышна глухая возня, звон металла… От этих знакомых в общем-то звуков Алана стало нехорошо потряхивать, но все же после ухода молодчиков преподобного Кутберта Гисборн отозвался на их с Кевином оголтелые вопли. Он был жив, хотя, вероятно, и не в лучшей форме, и его нужно было вытаскивать во что бы то ни стало – этот пункт «плана», как с облегчением отметил про себя старый товарищ сэра Гая, Том, Бен и Мартин даже не стали обсуждать ввиду полной очевидности.  
Массивный засов на двери, перекрывавшей спуск на нижний этаж, наконец поддался, но тут неожиданно со стороны входа послышался напряженный шепот Мартина:  
– Ну-ка тихо, ребята, к нам кажется кого-то несет!  
Кевин, Алан и Бен метнулись обратно в камеру, загасили свет. С каждым мигом напряжение нарастало: сколько человек? Кто они? Заметят ли вскрытые замки? Что вообще происходит наверху?  
С грохотом отворилась окованная железом дверь, ведущая в кордегардию, и в ярко освещенном проеме показались два стражника – один из охраны отца Кутберта, другой – из местных. Между ними, с заломленными за спину руками, находился неизвестный.  
– Мерзавцы, куда вы меня тащите! Повторяю: я послан его величеством королем Иоанном! – сорванным голосом прохрипел незнакомец: силы стремительно покидали его и казалось, он сейчас свалится прямо на месте.  
Стражник в одежде цветов архиепископа Йоркского самодовольно гоготнул:  
– Ну же, шевели ногами! Король как-нибудь без тебя перебьется!  
– Оставь его! Давай ключи, я сам его запру! – Дик Кривая Нога явно не разделял веселья напарника. Смотреть в глаза своим вчерашним приятелям, ожидающим жуткой казни, не хотелось. Но и позволять людям архиепископа хозяйничать в здешней темнице как у себя дома тоже было как-то… западло! А тут еще этот чертов посланец!  
Выругавшись, стражник спустился по ступенькам вниз, подталкивая перед собою нового арестанта. Второй тюремщик остался стоять у входа. Дик вставил ключ в замок, машинально повернул и…  
Ничего не понимая, он поднял глаза и внезапно столкнулся с ледяным взглядом Мартина.  
– Молчи! Молчи и не показывай вида! Кого ты к нам приволок? – голос Тома, раздавшийся откуда-то сбоку, из темноты, был еле слышим, но в нем отчетливо прозвучало что-то такое, от чего у незадачливого стражника по коже волнами пошли мурашки.  
– Вот… мужики… вам еще за компанию… – Смущенно пробормотал Дик. – Не держите зла… Служба такая… – Не переводя дыхания, он затолкал незнакомца в камеру, дрожащими руками запер – и снова отпер замок, зачем-то побренчал ключами и на ватных ногах зашагал к выходу: «Господи! Лишь бы этот олух архиепископский ничего не заметил…». Архиепископский олух шумно зевнул и вышел из караульной. Дверь в темницу с грохотом закрылась.  
… Несколько мгновений арестанты молчали. Потом в кромешной темноте раздался тихий смешок Алана:  
– Господи Иисусе! Как с вами весело, ребята! Давненько я так не попадал!  
– Да уж… Наложили в штаны… – с чувством глубокого удовлетворения в голосе фыркнул Бен.  
В ответ со стороны решетки послышался дружный смех, потом чиркнуло кресало и весело заплясал огонек на полу.  
– Ну-ка, кого это к нам занесло? – Алана разбирало неподдельное любопытство. – Его величество король Иоанн, говоришь?  
Привалившийся было к стене незнакомец усилием воли открыл глаза:  
– Он самый. Его величество Иоанн. Срочное донесение шерифу Ноттингемскому. Лично, в собственные руки. Впрочем, я, кажется, опоздал…  
Оруженосец сэра Гая внимательно оглядел предполагаемого гонца. Пока все сходилось: высокий, давно небритый, пропахший конским и человеческим потом крепкий детина, в добротной, но сильно заляпанной грязью дорожной одежде. Очень может быть, что этот человек только что покрыл расстояние в сотню с лишним миль, отделявших Ноттингем от Лондона. Определенно, жить становилось все интереснее.  
– Похоже, друг любезный, ты и впрямь опоздал! Судя по тому, как тебя встретили. – ухмыльнулся Том, выразительно кивнув на стремительно наливающийся синяк на скуле посланца. – Шериф-то наш тебя принял?  
– А разве он на свободе? – Изумленно вытаращился гонец. – Город же захвачен. Я сначала ничего не заметил, въехал в замок, все как обычно, расслабился. А потом смотрю, на воротах люди архиепископа… Хотел обратно двинуть, а они уже решетку опустили. Отвели к этому… кто тут у них главный… Война, значит, тут у вас уже началась, а я дурак и не понял… – Королевский посланец неожиданно по-детски шмыгнул носом, сам удивляясь своей невезучести.  
Мартин с Аланом переглянулись:  
– Эй, погоди засыпать, приятель! Какая еще война?!  
– Да вы чё… давно сидите что ли?  
– Со вчерашнего дня. Какая война? Говори толком, ну! – в голосе Тома снова послышались те самые еле уловимые нотки, которые мигом заставили его собеседника поверить в то, что он разговаривает с серьезными людьми.  
Ожесточенно растерев лицо ладонями, лондонский курьер принялся рассказывать: в столице сильно обеспокоены поведением королевского брата, сеющего смуту среди клира и призывающего к открытому неповиновению его величеству. В связи с этим, всем шерифам северных и центральных графств было направлено предписание повысить бдительность, нанять дополнительно вооруженных людей, провести разъяснительные беседы среди местной знати и духовенства, а главное – не допускать никаких передвижений потенциального противника, сиречь отрядов под знаменами архиепископа.  
– Опа-на! – Чертыхнулся Бен. – Войны нам только и не хватало!  
– Не смеха ради, – рассеянно пробормотал Алан, уставившись взглядом в темноту, – так вот значит почему этот Кутберт вцепился в нас мертвой хваткой! Вот зачем ему этот процесс… А скажи-ка, милейший… – он снова обернулся к королевскому посланцу, но тот уже сладко спал сном праведника и разбудить его в ближайшее время явно не представлялось возможным.  
Ладно, – вмешался Бен, – пусть пока покемарит в холодке, нам его за собой тащить и вправду ни к чему. Пошли вниз, ребята, путь открыт.

***  
Ослепительная вспышка, сильнейшая боль в груди, белое небо и черное солнце в зените. Губы потрескались и пересохли. Ноги по щиколотку утопают в песке, вязнут – он хочет, но не может бежать. Он знает, что будет дальше. Вычерпанный до дна колодец в центре маленькой площади за высокими дувалами. Городишко как будто вымер, вокруг никого, только звенящая тишина. У колодца неподвижно лежит мертвое тело. Сухой ветер пустыни бессмысленно треплет длинные каштановые пряди. Белое платье залито кровью. Кровь сочится по камням, заливая собою все вокруг. «Это был твой шанс, Гай, твой последний шанс. Последняя возможность стать человеком…». Кем надо быть, чтобы бросить вот так умирать её? Бросить умирать после того, как убил своею рукой?  
– Одно слово, мужчины… Была б моя воля, они бы все исчезли с лица земли… – хрипловатый, уверенный голос Мег невозможно не узнать. Сейчас она будет менять перевязку. Значит, он все-таки выжил. Зачем-то.  
С третьей попытки ему едва удается разлепить глаза. Это и правда Мег. Совсем такая, как тогда: своевольная смешная девчонка с задорной круглой мордашкой. Щечки как яблоки и под глазами еще ни единой морщинки… Вот только почему она плачет? Как ей объяснить, что она не должна быть здесь, с ним, в этих подземельях, где он, кажется, провел по крайней мере полжизни?  
\-- Не могу позволить им убить тебя! – задыхаясь, бормочет Мег, лихорадочно стараясь как можно скорее отпереть засов. Откуда, черт возьми, у нее ключи?! Как она не понимает, что это слишком опасно! Он не может, не должен позволять ей… но упрямица, конечно, не слушает его, теребит, тащит за руку. Они бегут по коридору, за ними уже слышен топот погони. Впереди маячит крошечный лоскуток голубого неба, а под ногами чуть слышно шуршит неизвестно откуда здесь взявшаяся золотая листва. Выбежав на замковый двор, Мег почему-то останавливается. Вокруг стеной стоят люди. Они смотрят в упор, не мигая. Кейт и Мэтью. Молодой рудокоп. Роджер Стоук. Он знает, что пощады не будет и что это справедливо. Но как же несправедливо, что за его грехи придется отвечать ей.  
– Мне страшно! – губы Мег дрожат, а в огромных синих глазах плещется ужас. А он? Что он может ответить своей возлюбленной? Ничего, кроме еще одной лжи, и он врет ей, как врут повидавшие лиха солдаты, подбадривая новобранца перед бойней.  
– Гай! Гай! – срывая голос, кричит Мег, он оборачивается – и видит, как в ее живот вонзается острие. Она сгибается пополам от боли, он пытается удержать ее от падения и видит, как живой, лукавый, насмешливый взгляд начинает стекленеть, а шелковистую, нежную ткань ее лучшего платья стремительно заливает тошнотворная багровая волна…  
Хватая воздух ртом, он резко просыпается. В глаза, за сутки смирившиеся с кромешной темнотой, резко ударяет свет факела. Прищурившись, он пытается сообразить, что здесь только что произошло.

***  
– Да отпусти же, Гиз! Запястье сломаешь, а мне руки еще нужны! – недовольно прошипел склонившийся рядом Алан. – Что за привычка дурная, сначала за жабры хватать и лишь потом думать?! Не смеха ради: надо было тебя связать, а потом будить. Тебе, видно, опять твой любимый кошмар приснился…  
Расслабившись, Гай отпустил захват.  
– Выбрались? Все? Сколько вас?  
– Пятеро, сэр Гай! – откуда-то из-за спины Алана выглянула восторженная физиономия Кевина. – И наверху еще гонец из Лондона. Спит. – Младший братишка Кейт сокрушенно вздохнул, глядя на Гисборна с немым обожанием.  
– Гонец… Какой гонец?  
– Королевский гонец, сэр Гай! Кажется, война начинается.  
(«О Господи! Только не это»). Вслух:  
– Где Мег? Вы знаете, что с ней?  
Алан отвел глаза и неловко пожал плечами:  
– Кажется, ее заперли на конюшне. Болтают разное. Во всяком случае, арестована она не была и обвинений против нее никаких нет. Пока.  
Гисборн молча стиснул зубы и медленно выдохнул. На краю ямы появились Бен и Мартин. Пока Алан все еще возился с оковами, они оценивающе разглядывали своего капитана и озабоченно переглядывались.  
– Что, хорош? – По привычке Гисборн иронически повел было бровью, но слегка заплывший левый глаз помешал это сделать и может быть оттого характерная ухмылка вышла особенно кривой.  
– Ребра целы? Встать можешь? Сейчас из этой ямы наверх полезем: ребята нас вытянут. – Алан подбородком указал наверх, в сторону Мартина и товарищей. – Ты только ногами от стенки оттолкнись, я тебя поддержу… – продолжал он бормотать в самое ухо Гисборну, обвязывая его плечи и талию крепкой веревкой, которой арестанты уже успели где-то разжиться. Кончики пальцев у Алана при этом слегка подрагивали, и Гай снова усмехнулся, надеясь, что в носу наконец перестанет предательски щипать.  
Цепляясь за протянутую ему крепкую руку стражника, Гисборн выкарабкался на поверхность.  
– Чертов колодец! Это здесь что ли Давина своих гадюк держала, да, Гиз? – раздалось снизу сопение верного оруженосца, которого Мартин с Беном вытягивали из ямы. В ответ Гай что-то очень выразительно процедил по-французски, растирая освобожденные от кандалов запястья и сплевывая кровь с разбитой нижней губы.  
В этот момент с верхнего этажа донеслись шум, звуки борьбы, приглушенные голоса. Мартин одним движением потушил светильник: «Я проверю». Кевин кожей почувствовал, как чья-то тень скользнула мимо него в сторону лестницы, потом все звуки стихли. В напряженной тишине был слышен только звук собственного сердца. Мгновения растянулись. Наконец раздались чьи-то уверенные шаги, потом на ступенях в ореоле света появилась могучая фигура Тома.  
– Сэр Гай, Алан, поднимайтесь, пожалуйста, живее! – Махнул он им своей огромной лапищей. – Тут такое дело…  
– Какого черта! – Неожиданно взорвался Алан. – Драпать надо, чего вы там возитесь… Светает уже небось!  
Однако Том показательно проигнорировал оруженосца. Гисборн, заметно прихрамывая, стал продвигаться к лестнице. Кевин кинулся было помочь ему, но невольно отступил, словно ожегшись, перед полыхнувшим из-под заплывшего века ледяным иссиня-черным огнем. Парнишка неловко пробормотал извинения, слыша за своей спиной понимающий смешок:  
– Ну как, понял теперь, что от сэра Гая благодарности не дождешься? Это он сейчас у нас добрый стал… А раньше, не смеха ради, сразу в зубы…  
Взбежав наверх, Кевин наконец понял в чем дело: жонглеры! Как можно было забыть про них? Гифре и Хоакино, хоть их камера и находилась в стороне от прохода, очевидно, все же засекли передвижения своих бывших тюремщиков, а ныне таких же узников ноттингемских подземелий. Засекли – что произошло потом, было пока не ясно, но очевидно, что они тоже каким-то образом смогли освободиться из своего узилища… И не иначе как схлестнулись в рукопашную с Томом! Только теперь Кевин разглядел кровавое пятно на рукаве рубахи стражника, в то время как старший из жонглеров, со скрученными за спиной руками и грязной тряпкой во рту, корчился на каменных плитах. Рядом с ним, без сознания, валялся его компаньон.  
– Вот ведь, подонок! – Сквозь зубы процедил Мартин, демонстрируя Гисборну заточку, выбитую им у противника. – Где он только ее прятал? Его же сотню раз обыскивали…  
– Плохо обыскивали, значит! Хватит лыбиться, Алан! Я, я плохо обыскивал! – С трудом подавляя в себе закипающее бешенство, Гай перекинул протянутое лезвие раненому. – На, прокали и прижги рану! Дайте-ка я поговорю по душам с этим красавцем…  
Было заметно, что Бен, Том, да и пожалуй Мартин тоже, не видели особого смысла тратить драгоценное время на выяснение отношений с заезжими циркачами, но приказы командира обсуждению не подлежат. Одним рывком Гифре поставили на ноги, вытащили импровизированный кляп изо рта, а чтобы этот скоморох не вообразил чего лишнего о душевных качествах своих собеседников, отстраненный от исполнения своих обязанностей капитан ноттингемского гарнизона воспользовался странным, необычной формы клинком, которого Кевин у него, да и ни у кого другого еще не видел. Брат Кейт явно был обескуражен возникающим у него на глазах буквально из ничего арсеналом, но наткнувшись на ироничный взгляд Мартина, счел за благо прикусить на время язык.  
– Что, начальник, не одного меня видно плохо шмонали, да? – Нагловатую ухмылку голодной гиены с лица Гифре не смогли, как видно, стереть ни пара недель заточения, ни изогнутый сарацинский нож, со знанием дела прижатый сэром Гаем с самому горлу ярморочного фигляра. – Слышно вроде, осиновый кол под вас точат? Да и визаж ваш ничего так разукрасили… Икона маслом!  
– Маслом говоришь? – Вопреки опасениям Кевина, сэр Гай почему-то находил этот разговор забавным. – Помнится, минувшей зимой в Сполето много толковали о пропавшем кресте с изображением девы Марии... сразу после того как в городишке побывала какая-то плясунья с двумя братьями… Да, Алан? Мастер Социо все сокрушался, что это была его лучшая работа…  
Оруженосец, скромно потупив очи, подтвердил:  
– Такой талант… Куда уж нам, грешным.  
Черные глаза жонглера нехорошо блеснули:  
– Ай да капитан… Какая эрудиция! А мне-то казалось, что мы имеем дело с обычным воякой…  
В ответ сэр Гай лишь попытался сморгнуть от удивления – с заплывающим веком это получилось с трудом, зато выражение редкостного простодушия на лице капитана только усугубилось. За спиной жонглера Алан просто расплылся в экстазе: он всегда подозревал за своим патроном большие способности валять дурака на публику, но тот, увы, в последние годы крайне редко готов был их демонстрировать по назначению.  
– Значит крест с мадонной всего лишь сплетни… – интонация Гисборна внезапно поменялась и в низком бархатном голосе вдруг прозвучали резкие зловещие ноты. – Как тогда насчет фальшивой монеты? Сколько ты ее привез Боумэну? Ты ведь ее ему передавал, да?!  
Острие кинжала прочертило глубокую борозду и по шее жонглера потекла струйка крови.  
– Отвечай мне, мерзавец! Попробуй еще мне здесь руки распускать! Сколько было фальшивых денег?  
–… Два мешка… Два мешка по пятьсот пенсов в каждом…  
– Сколько взял себе?  
– Четверть. Как договорились.  
– Процветающий бизнес…  
– Как вы узнали, дьявол вас забери!? – Выдавил из себя Гифре, почувствовав, как острие клинка немного сместилось в сторону, позволяя продохнуть.  
Гисборн все также криво усмехнулся:  
– Боумэн заплатил мне за то, чтобы ты не разговорился, приятель. Он очень боялся, как бы тебя не забрали в Йорк. Убийство при попытке побега показалось ему лучшим выходом… Беда только в том, что какая-то часть заплаченных им денег оказалась фальшивой, хотя и очень хорошей работы…  
Алан развел руками, поясняя своим товарищам:  
– Пристал к нам этот купчина, деньги все совал. У сэра Гая, конечно, принципы, но у меня-то на это дело шестое чувство: надо брать, а там, думаю, разберемся! Ну вот и разобрались…  
– И что теперь, начальник? Мы тут вроде и взаправду бежать попытались, сопротивление вертухаям твоим долбанным оказывали… – На грязном, заросшем многодневной щетиной лице жонглера снова появилась характерная презрительная гримаса.  
Гай пожал плечами и опустил клинок:  
– Наличие фальшивой монеты автоматически аннулирует сделку. Больше того, предлагаю вместе выбираться отсюда. Если останемся живы, можете проваливать на все четыре стороны за пределы графства. Но взамен я хочу кое-что узнать. Пойдет?  
Гифре облизнул губы и, прищурившись, мрачно кивнул: «Ну?»  
– Гиз, уходить надо! – не выдержав, напомнил Алан.  
Похоже, за стенами тюрьмы уже действительно рассвело: в узкие щели, расположенные где-то высоко под сводами камер, вместе с холодным осенним дождем все увереннее проникал утренний свет. Бен с Томом заметно нервничали, происходящее нравилось им все меньше и меньше. Гисборн, однако, не сводил глаз со своего собеседника, напряженно ожидая ответа на поставленный вопрос:  
– Сколько всего было миланских кинжалов с наборными рукоятками?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
В этой главе фикрайтеру на помощь пришла сама история. В 1207 г. сводный брат Иоанна Безземельного архиепископ Йоркский Жоффруа действительно воспользовался обострением отношений между Иоанном и Иннокентием III из-за кандидатуры на вакантную кафедру архиепископа Кентерберийского, призвав не платить налоги в королевскую казну и даже отлучив от церкви сборщиков налогов в своем диоцезе. Однако очень скоро он бежал на континент, во владения французского короля, где и умер в 1212 г.
> 
> Мастер Социо - тоже не вымысел. Alberto Sotio или Sozio действительно был ведущим живописцем в Сполето конца XII в. Фрагмент креста с изображением Девы Марии работы Социо экспонируется в Walters Art Museum в Балтиморе - и это одна из немногих известных его работ.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13  
Клинков было пять, – охотно подтвердил пришедший в себя Хоакино. Делались они явно на заказ и кто бы ни был первоначальный владелец – у него наверняка водилось лишнее серебро, а продав их, можно было безбедно прожить год, а может и два, – если с умом распорядиться деньгами. Впрочем, с умом распоряжаться чем бы то ни было юный барселонец никогда не умел, да и Гифре никогда бы не согласился расстаться со своим сокровищем. О том, каким образом кинжалы попали к нему в руки, старший из жонглеров тоже предпочитал помалкивать. Принес однажды, когда они поджидали свою «сестричку» в старом марсельском порту, и с тех пор не расставался с дорогим оружием. И только очередная выходка Бьянки, сговорившейся, буквально у всех под носом, провести ночь с красавцем рыцарем в вишневом плаще, заставила Гифре настолько потерять голову, что один из кинжалов с орлом на рукояти оказался забытым после злополучного представления в ноттингемском замке. Именно этим клинком, судя по всему, несколькими часами спустя и была убита плясунья, отправившаяся, несмотря на все угрозы и брань взбешенного любовника, на свидание с лордом Перси.   
– Это было уже не первое ее свидание, но ведь Гифре совершенно ни к чему было об этом знать, верно? – шепотом прибавил Хоакино уже после импровизированного допроса, когда вся их разношерстная компания – стражники, жонглеры, Алан с сэром Гаем – едва ли не ползком продирались по заброшенному подземному ходу, надеясь таким путем выбраться на свободу.   
Кевин рассеянно кивнул, размышляя об услышанном: кинжал с орлом – символом евангелиста Иоанна – был найден на месте убийства танцовщицы и вместе с остальными клинками, изъятыми у арестованных, доставлен в покои сэра Саймона. Однако потом он куда-то исчез, а вместо него под замком в ларце у шерифа оказался совсем другой кинжал фламандской работы, с волчьей мордой на рукояти, который сэр Гай демонстрировал мастеру Уиллу в «Паломничестве». Алан почему-то считал его принадлежавшим молодому лорду Уильяму. Но ведь был еще какой-то клинок… тот, который Кевин сам держал в руках, когда его «с поличным» застали над телом малышки Лиз отец Кутберт и брат Христофор… Если бы он мог теперь вспомнить этот нож… небольшой… с такой удобной резной рукоятью, которая, казалось, сама просилась лечь в руку…   
Да что там! Сколько раз брат Кейт проклинал себя за каждый шаг, сделанный им в тот злополучное утро. За то, что накануне он зачем-то согласился караулить ночью трактир Мартина Олдершота вместо того, чтобы остаться с сестрой и детьми. За то, что замешкался потом в «Баране и лисе», помогая мальчишке-слуге завести в стойло двух мулов – на них с утра пораньше на постоялый двор заявились для допроса этот самый проклятый Кутберт и верный прихвостень шерифа брат Христофор. А как он корил себя за то, что обнаружив дома трупы сестры и племянниц, совершенно потерял голову… и перемазался по уши кровью, вытаскивая из пришпиленного к полу платья убитой девочки этот проклятый кинжал, попавший теперь в руки архиепископской сволочи, непонятно с какой целью, но железно вознамерившейся сжить их теперь со свету!  
Досадуя на самого себя, Кевин не заметил и едва-едва не рухнул в разверзшийся у самых ног глубокий провал, но в последний миг его удержала от падения крепкая рука Тома:  
– На ходу засыпаешь что ли? Смотри под ноги! И давай, давай, шевелись, иначе на том свете отоспишься!  
Стражник был страшно зол: он вместе с Беном и Аланом настаивали на том, чтобы бросить жонглеров связанными в камере, а не тащить за собой на волю из темницы. От Гифре можно было дождаться только удара в спину: рана, которую он сумел нанести Тому, отнюдь не говорила в пользу ярмарочного фигляра. Однако сэр Гай рассудил иначе, и его неожиданно поддержал Мартин.   
«Как же, самый совестливый среди нас выискался… На капитана блажь нашла и этот туда же!». – Эту мысль Том, конечно, озвучивать не стал, но от души врезал Кевину по затылку, чтобы привести в чувство хотя бы юнца.   
Урок, видимо, пошел впрок и братишка Кейт вынырнул из поглотившей его было глубокой задумчивости и стал энергичнее продвигаться вперед вслед за Хоакино и Аланом. Младшему из жонглеров из предосторожности только связали руки за спиной, но не стали завязывать глаза и затыкать рот кляпом. Поэтому, пока Бен и Мартин, нещадно матерясь, волокли на себе Гифре, его напарник передвигался самостоятельно.   
Внезапно Гисборн, шедший первым, сделал какой-то знак рукой и Алан моментально затушил светильник. Кевин прислушался: вроде бы ничего. Но затем вдалеке, за поворотом, глухо, но явственно послышался шум, звуки шагов, даже, кажется, чьи-то голоса. Потом темнота окрасилась слабым свечением – оно нарастало, приближалось… и вдруг, как будто по сигналу, свет потух и все стихло.   
Очевидно те, кто был там – на том конце извивавшегося змеей подземного хода – тоже заметили чужое присутствие и выжидали. Сердце отстукивало мгновения. «Мы же совсем безоружны… – Кевин в отчаянии прикусил губу. – Если на нас сейчас нападут, это конец… Или нет?».   
Тишину прорезал резкий пронзительный крик какой-то ночной птицы. «Откуда здесь она, в подземелье?..». – Не успел Кевин додумать эту мысль, как Алан, стоявший совсем рядом, отозвался натуральным лягушачьим кваканьем… один раз, другой. С того конца ответили, а потом подземелье снова озарилось светом, послышался топот бегущих навстречу ног и из-за поворота показались сначала «маленький маленький Джон» и его братья, а потом и их отец, оружейник Уилл и молодой кузнец по имени Дэниел, которого Кевин часто встречал в доме у Джона.   
Раздался чей-то приглушенный смех, беглецы и их спасители облегченно переводили дыхание, обнимались, похлопывали друг друга по плечу, с напускной суровостью ругая за пережитую только что тревогу. Мастер Уилл и Дэн раздавали принесенное с собою оружие: «Ничего, еще повоюем вместе, мужики!». Кевину тоже крепко досталось в стальных объятиях «малютки» Джона и его пошедших в батюшку отпрысков.   
– Как вы сюда вышли, Джон? Кто вас предупредил? – устало улыбался сэр Гай, пожимая руку старому соратнику Робин Гуда.   
– За дураков нас держишь, Гисборн? Или память начисто отшибло? – Нарочито угрюмо проворчал тот в ответ. – Сам же план тогда для пущей наглядности на песке чертил… Да и до заброшенной церкви мы вас с Туком провожали. Крест только над могилой давно поломан, насилу нашли, да еще в темноте, пришлось все кладбище на коленях пропахать… А откуда узнали, что вас, горемычных, вытаскивать надо? – Так на рынке сегодня вовсю кричали про вашу будущую лютую казнь… Тебя-то, Гисборн, может и не жалко… – Стареющий колосс произнес эти слова небрежно, но повысив голос так, что все невольно обернулись и посмотрели в его сторону. Глаза пацанов невольно округлились настолько, что рябой оружейник Уилл тихо согнулся пополам в беззвучном хохоте. – Да! Я сказал, не жалко, – смачно, словно пробуя эти слова на вкус, пробасил Джон, – А вот его, – он назидательно ткнул пальцем в сторону Кевина, – жаль! И мужиков жаль! И тебя, Алан, хоть ты и плут, каких еще поискать! Такие дела. – Он выдержал паузу, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом, а потом неспешно продолжил, искоса посматривая на рыцаря. – В общем стали мы с Уиллом, да с Туком тут кумекать… А как стемнело, так и Мег прибежала, руки ломает: спасите, дескать, драгоценного нашего сэра Гая!  
Имитируя взволнованный женский голос, бывший шервудский партизан вдруг заговорил смешным фальцетом, и Кевин с удивлением понял: Джон… ну да, валяет дурака, чтобы никто не заметил, как сверкнули влагой его все еще густые ресницы. Кейт всегда говорила, что их «малыш» излишне добр и сентиментален. Так оно, конечно, и было.  
– Где она? – сэр Гай буквально ел глазами собеседника.  
– Мег? Забрала у Матильды все ее зелья, какие при той были, и побежала обратно в замок. Сказала, что попробует людей архиепископа этим добром опоить: там у Матильды и маку немного было, и ревеня… В общем, чтоб страже и святому отцу из Йорка не до вас было. Как-то так.  
– И вы позволили ей вернуться?!  
Джон, повесив голову, покаянно развел руками:  
– Да разве ж ее удержишь? Влюбленную бабу, – соратник Робина хитро прищурил глаз, – и конный не остановит!   
Гисборн лишь скрипнул зубами: его ночной кошмар все еще имел хорошие шансы сбыться наяву.  
– А Тук?  
– Отец Тук уже, почитай, свое отработал! – хохотнул старый шервудский партизан. – Кутберт-то оказался совсем не прост. Он, как вас схватили, сразу же послал своего человечка к архиепископу, за войсками. Да только Тук перехватил этого замухрышку, ну и… В общем, жить бедолага, наверное, будет, но кто он такой и куда его послали – долго еще не вспомнит.  
– Значит, город так и не захвачен? – в глазах Гисборна блеснул опасный синий сполох.  
– Да нет! – изумился Джон. – Все пока тихо. В замке у вас, конечно, этот поп малахольный из Йорка командует: шериф, по слухам, у себя в спальне заперся и ревет в три ручья. Городские ворота, считай, вообще без охраны. Наша стража, как вас повязали, в полном раздрае: не знают, чьих приказов слушаться. Так, для вида что-то делают, а кто не в карауле – те сидят и пьют: кто в «Паломничестве», кто у Мартина Олдершота в «Баране». Шерифов племянник, слышно, совет знати хочет созвать – видно, поперек горла ему, что Кутберт ведет себя как хозяин. Или может еще чего удумал, не знаю. В общем, Тук и решил в этой мутной водице свою рыбку поймать. Пошел стражников баламутить, объяснять, что не резон им тут пнями сидеть, смотреть, как их товарищей на костер отправят, а архиепископ город захватит. Войска придут – всё кругом подчистую разграбят. А король потом про это спознает, да прогневается, да свои войска пришлет – второй раз будут грабить, а с кого-то, глядишь, и вовсе голову сымут. Агитировать пошел, в общем! – Маленький Джон с видимым удовольствием произнес ученое словцо, которым его друг-монах обрисовал свою предстоящую деятельность.  
– Когда вы сюда спускались, уже рассвело?  
– Едва-едва, петухи еще не пели…  
– А Мег? Мег ушла раньше вас, так? Каким путем она вернулась в замок?   
– Да там какой-то лаз на кухне объявился. Она сказала, что ты тоже его знать должен, его тебе эта девчурка, Джейн, показала.  
Ветеран шервудского сопротивления еще давал какие-то пояснения по поводу отца Тука, городской стражи и людей архиепископа, сэр Гай внимательно слушал – и его лицо при этом неуловимо менялось, в нем проявлялось что-то хищное… волчье. Стражники, заметив перемену, тоже подобрались, придвинулись и заинтересованно слушали. Мартин, впрочем, не забыл лишний раз наклониться, проверить, надежно ли связан, не избавился ли от повязки на глазах, лежащий на земле Гифре.  
Когда Джон закончил, решение – вдруг понял Кевин – уже было принято. Их маленький отряд возвращается в Ноттингем, чтобы захватить замок, пока есть такая возможность. А жонглеров… жонглеров придется оставить связанными в лесу под присмотром одного из ребят. Если они победят, то этих мошенников-скоморохов потом отпустят, как и обещал бывший капитан замковой стражи. Ну, а если они сложат головы в бою?..   
– Тогда Бог им и всем нам судья. – Резко ответил сэр Гай. – Переживаешь за этого пацана? – движением подбородка он указал в сторону Хоакино. Брат Кейт молча кивнул. Гисборн окинул его цепким испытующим взглядом. – Ты сам-то меч в руках держать умеешь?  
Сгорая от смущения, Кевин пробормотал:  
– Если честно, не очень… Сестра не хотела…  
Он так и не понял, почему в ответ рыцарь, вместо того чтобы выбранить его или посмеяться над недотёпой, лишь глухо застонал, а потом со всей мочи треснулся лбом о кладку стены. Видя полнейшее недоумение на лице юноши, сэр Гай криво усмехнулся:  
– Парень! Что-что, но эту проблему я должен был предвидеть! 

***  
Мег торопилась. Когда она уходила от оружейника, на колокольне церкви святого Николая уже пробило полночь. Время неумолимо летело вперед, а она словно бежала с ним наперегонки: сердце в груди замерло и, казалось, перестало биться от напряжения, в голове настала какая-то необыкновенная ясность, все чувства предельно обострились – зрение, слух. Даже спертый воздух подземелья в ту ночь заключал в себе тысячи тончайших оттенков: сначала в нем явственно ощущалось дыхание города, торговых рядов, позади которых и притаилась неприметная, затянутая грязной холстиной узкая дверь, ведущая в потайной ход. Потом запахи дегтя, рассола, свежеструганных бочек и прелой соломы пропали, из темноты дохнуло холодом, плесенью и мышиным пометом. Еще дальше вглубь – и воздух снова стал суше и чище. Какие-либо звуки совсем перестали доноситься, а потом, наверное уже совсем на подходе к замку, подземный коридор стал разветвляться. Куда-то вбок отходили темные галереи с низкими, покрытыми паутиной сводами. Впервые спустившись сюда несколько часов назад через лаз, указанный Джейн, Мег в сильном волнении едва не потеряла верное направление. Теперь, возвращаясь обратно, она всерьез опасалась, что может пропустить нужный поворот. Однако страх оказался напрасным: этим путем явно не раз ходили до нее. Маленькие крестики, на которые экономка только сейчас обратила внимание, встречали ее на каждой развилке.   
Заметив эти тайные знаки, экономка внимательнее присмотрелась к стенам. Возле самой лестницы, ведущей наверх, в кладовку, ей вдруг бросилась в глаза какая-то надпись. “HIC,” – беззвучно прошептала молодая женщина, проведя для пущей уверенности пальцами по угловатым, корявым буквам. Что это значило это слово – Мег не знала, да и размышлять об этом было некогда. «Будем живы, спрошу у Тука», – пронеслось в голове, пока она торопливо карабкалась наверх по неудобным, слишком редким и неровным деревянным ступенькам.  
Слава Богу, что юная кухарка все же послушала ее и не стала задвигать на место бочку, а лишь притворила крышку люка. Мег напряженно прислушалась: кажется, никого, можно вылезать. Задув маленький светильник, экономка осторожно выбралась из потайного хода и тихонечко пробралась к двери, ведущей в поварню.   
Ее ждали: Мег сразу различила две темные фигуры, склонившиеся возле потухающего очага. Дрова уже все почти прогорели, и лишь тлеющие угли отбрасывали тусклый красноватый отблеск. Джейн первая резко обернулась на еле слышный скрип отворившейся двери, ее припухшие от слез глаза моментально расширились, в них плеснулся ужас. Она живо вскочила с места:  
– Мег… вы с ума сошли! Зачем вы вернулись?!  
Дебора промолчала. Ни мускула не шевельнулось на строгом, морщинистом лице старой женщины, но в ее спокойном взгляде экономка прочитала молчаливое одобрение.  
– Тсс! – Мег предостерегающе поднесла палец к губам. – Я должна еще кое-что сделать.  
Без лишних околичностей она объяснила свой нехитрый и чертовски рисковый план.   
(«Граф Хантингтон мог бы гордиться, с него бы сталось провернуть такое. Вот только повезет ли мне, как ему везло. Ладно, это мы еще посмотрим» – добавила она про себя).  
Дебора медленно кивнула, мрачная ухмылка на мгновение появилась в уголке сухих потрескавшихся губ:  
– Умно вы с Матильдой придумали. Пусть помаются, собаки!  
Видя, как Джейн, отложив рукоделье, каким-то удивительно трогательным и беззащитным движением на мгновение поднесла руку к животу, Мег быстро добавила:  
– А ты уходи! Беги в дом к оружейнику. Если что, уйдешь из города... Пока все не закончится…  
Джейн отчаянно замотала головой:  
– Нет, Мег, нет! Кевин… я не могу… Я должна хоть чем-то помочь… Я не могу его бросить!  
(«И эта туда же! Господи, о чем мы думаем, бабы?!»)  
Присев перед Джейн и взяв ее руки в свои, Мег принялась убеждать: думать надо сейчас о ребенке, рисковать нельзя, быстро бегать девушка все равно не сможет, а им с Деборой в сложившихся обстоятельствах гораздо больше пригодилась бы ее напарница, с ее вечно полуголой грудью и пышной задницей, – самое то идти спаивать «тонизирующим напитком» архиепископскую стражу…  
– Я смогу, Мег! Честное слово, смогу! Бесс опасно привлекать, а я… После лорда Ричарда уже ничего не стыдно.   
Пристально вглядевшись в огромные, обрамленные пушистыми ресницами глаза своей собеседницы, Мег внезапно поняла: эту девочку тоже уже не отговорить. Идти вперед придется им теперь всем вместе.  
***  
Пока в котелке варилось чудодейственное пойло, Мег решила все же ненадолго снова спуститься в подземелье. Своим «подельницам» она сказала, что разведает, куда еще ведет подземный ход: может статься, наступающим днем это знание им еще пригодится. Однако саму экономку всерьез заинтересовала увиденная на стене надпись. Кто знает, не найдется ли там еще знаков, проливающих хоть какой-то свет на личность загадочного ноттингемского «потрошителя»? В душе она понимала, что таким образом просто пытается занять свой ум в вынужденные часы безделья перед самым главным. Ну пусть так, кому в конце концов от этого будет хуже?  
На первой развилке тоннеля молодая женщина остановилась и еще раз внимательно осмотрела стены. Вот эта надпись, “HIC”, выцарапанная чем-то острым сравнительно недавно – края букв чистые, не успели покрыться грязно-серым налетом, лежащим плотным слоем на соседних камнях.   
Так, а это что? Теперь, когда она внимательно оглядела и противоположную стену, острый взгляд Мег заметил и другие, еще менее приметные символы, выбитые, казалось, тем же резцом: “IBI”.   
Стараясь удержать в памяти еще одно загадочное буквосочетание, экономка осторожно двинулась в отмеченный проход. Путь оказался коротким – он завершался небольшим округлым залом, в котором, похоже, когда-то была часовня: на одной из ниш еще смутно угадывались разъеденные временем очертания какой-то фигуры с нимбом вокруг головы и поднятыми в молитвенном жесте руками. Зато обе боковые стены в нижней части были густо испещрены… ну просто сущим непотребством! Неизвестный «художник», несомненно, обладал определенным талантом. Набросанные углем странные существа – люди с песьими головами, коты, русалки, кентавры, змеи – все это двигалось, корчило рожи и… совокуплялось в самых смелых позах. А поверх всего красовался силуэт танцующей женщины с бубном и жирные, несколько раз обведенные литеры “FATUM”.  
Поднеся руку ко рту, она несколько мгновений оторопело созерцала открывшееся зрелище. Потом ее взгляд привлек какой-то темный предмет, лежащий у дальней стены, в небольшом углублении. Подойдя поближе, экономка пригнулась и подняла с земли небольшой сверток, оказавшийся при ближайшем рассмотрении… чисто постиранным монашеским облачением! Силясь рассмотреть его в неверном свете маленького глиняного светильника, Мег пыталась понять: неужели это та самая пропавшая ряса отца Стефана? Нет, непохоже, для настоятеля церкви святого Николая она была бы немного мала. И все же изрядно поношенная ткань показалась ей ужасно знакомой. Конечно, одежда священников так похожа одна на другую…  
Однако время не располагало к размышлениям. Положив рясу на место и повторив несколько раз про себя написанное на стене незнакомое слово («Жива буду, спрошу Тука, что это за …»), молодая женщина поспешила обратно в поварню. Пора было доводить до конца задуманное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
Для тех, кто не тратил лучшие дни юности на штудирование "Хрестоматии латинских текстов средневековых авторов" под редакцией Дробглава и Соколова, даю перевод:   
Hic - здесь  
Ibi - там, туда ;-)  
Ну а в "настенных художествах", обнаруженных Мег в подземельях ноттингемского замка, читатель, надеюсь, распознает небольшую пародию на один из самых известных исторических романов XIX в.


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 14.  
После полудня начал накрапывать мелкий дождь, смывая немногочисленные следы борьбы у замковых ворот и на выходе из кордегардии. Потирая перевязанное плечо – в горячке схватки сам не заметил, как порезали – Алан дотащился до поварни. Ну конечно, так он и знал, никакого внимания раненому герою! Зал был пуст, лишь в дальнем углу у очага с аппетитом заканчивали свой нехитрый обед кузнец Дэн и сыновья Малютки Джона, да Джейн вместе с Молли домывали посуду. Кивнув ребятам, Алан устало плюхнулся на лавку.  
Веки закрывались сами собой, а в голове, на зыбкой грани сна и яви, всё продолжали крутиться события уходящего дня. Вот они, оставив в тылу Кевина присматривать за связанными жонглерами, возвращаются все тем же потайным ходом в замок. Одна группа под командованием Гисборна отделяется в конце пути – они должны выйти из подземелья в главной замковой башне, нейтрализовать людей Кутберта, расставленных на ключевых постах, а затем найти и изолировать святого отца из Йорка. Другой отряд с Мартином и Аланом во главе занимает ворота и выход в кордегардию, где находятся свободные от караульной службы воины архиепископа. Последних вообще-то не так и много – около двух десятков – и они не ждут нападения, так что все зависит от здешних стражников: чьим приказам они станут подчиняться в предстоящей схватке.  
На воротах все проходит гладко: вот по сигналу Мартин неслышно «отлипает» от скрывающей его стены, тенью скользит за спиной ничего не подозревающего вояки в гербовых цветах архиепископа Йоркского. Одно тренированное движение – и детина кубарем летит по ступенькам, задевая виском поворотный механизм, опускающий решетку при въезде в замок.  
– Первый пошел! – глуховато цедит Уилл, пока его шурин костяшками кулака наносит второму охраннику удар в переносицу. Алан бережно принимает падающую ему прямо в руки здоровую тушу.  
– С кем не бывает, извини, приятель, полежи пока в холодке, пока мы… – он не договаривает фразы, сосредоточенно следя за тем, как оружейник одним точным движением широко расправленной как лопата ладони вырубает третьего караульного.  
Четвертый стражник – парнишка из местных, совсем недавно зачисленный в гарнизон, в смятении прижимается к самой стене. Меч выскальзывает у него из рук, он нервно облизывает пересохшие губы и силится что-то сказать. Уилл хлопает его по плечу: «Не бойся, дурашка, своих не тронем!». Людей архиепископа, пока не пришедших в сознание, связывают по рукам и ногам. На воротах остаются Дэн и Маленький Маленький Джон, и вот уже Мартин дает знак двигаться дальше.  
В кордегардии все проходит не так гладко: здесь им противостоит девять или десять неплохо обученных бойцов, а их самих всего пятеро, при том что два младших отпрыска Джона как ни крути все же пацаны, еще не бывавшие в серьезных переделках. Да и сам-то Алан, чего уж там, за последние годы отвык махать мечом и каждый день рисковать собственной шкурой. Парируя следующие один за другим мощные удары противника, он внезапно теряет равновесие – нога скользит на какой-то валяющейся на полу дряни, краем глаза он еще успевает заметить холодный предательский блеск вражеского клинка. «Гиза нету, он бы прикрыл…» – тоскливо проносится в мозгу. Щелчок, свет меркнет – а через несколько мгновений Алан приходит в себя на полу. Башка трещит, перед глазами вьются золотистые звездочки, но прохлаждаться времени нет совершенно – мозолистая рука оружейника одним рывком поднимает его на ноги, а потом уже Алан должен прикрывать спину Мартина от насевших на него воинов архиепископа.  
Им приходится туго, Алан нутром чувствует: дело дрянь. Однако уже в следующий миг вокруг что-то происходит, на подмогу приходят еще какие-то люди – это в борьбу на их стороне вступили несколько человек из ноттингемского гарнизона. Еще сколько-то местных стражников толпится в дверях, наблюдая за происходящим.  
–Так и будете глазеть, б… ?! – зло кричит им Мартин, стараясь побольнее засадить подвернувшейся под ноги лавкой своему противнику по коленям.  
Схватка завершается также неожиданно, как и началась. Стальное кольцо стремительно распадается. В оглушительной тишине, пришедшей на смену звону металла и грохоту падающей мебели, слышно лишь как стонет тяжелораненый солдат – на залитом кровью сюрко еще можно разобрать герб архиепископа. Двое его убитых товарищей валяются возле самого входа, еще один – в дальнем углу, у очага. Оставшиеся противники капитулируют. Мартин и Алан со знанием дела обыскивают их и, связав, запирают в зале. Среди своих невозвратных потерь пока нет. Легко ранен младший сынишка Джона, но это пустяки. Гораздо хуже дела у Уилла: его кольчуга пробита, рукав рубахи весь залит кровью, по лицу градом текут бисерины пота. Подскочивший в нему шурин оглядывается в сторону Алана, в глазах его нехарактерное беспомощное выражение.  
– Оставайся с ним, и вы, мальчишки, тоже! А вы, ребята, кто с нами – за мной! – Алан командует столпившимся на выходе из кордегардии ноттингемцам. – А кто не с нами – бросай оружие и живо расходись по домам!  
Ему не приходится повторять дважды: успевшая собраться в галерее толпа подобно мощной волне сначала приливает к дверям, а потом с шумом рассыпается, открывая проход. Кто-то примыкает к той горстке солдат, что бегом следуют за Аланом через замковый двор в сторону донжона, кто-то наоборот опрометью кидается прочь из замка.  
– Пропусти их, Дэн! – кричит он высунувшемуся из воротной башни кузнецу. – Пропусти, а потом закрывай решетку!  
В этот момент из двери, ведущей в парадные покои замка, появляется Гисборн – левый глаз окончательно заплыл, он сильно хромает, но на лице кривится такая беспощадная, злая улыбка, что Алан понимает: игра сделана.  
Взбежав на крыльцо, он скороговоркой рапортует, украдкой присматриваясь к перемазанному кровью черному дублету рыцаря.  
– Тебя что, задели?  
– Куда там! Они спят на ходу! – сквозь зубы цедит Гай. – Почти без боя, только под дверью Кутберта его охрана сопротивлялась, да этот юнец, лорд Уильям, решил героизм проявить…  
Ухмылка бывшего черного рыцаря красноречивее всяких слов.  
– Он хоть жив, Гиз?  
В ответ бровь над здоровым глазом изгибается подобно знаменитому сарацинскому луку графа Хантингтона:  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь? Поваляется денек в постели и придет в себя. Ты, кстати, сам-то цел? – Гай укоризненно тычет пальцем в сторону левого плеча своего оруженосца: только тут Алан замечает у себя здоровое бурое пятно на рукаве. Зацепили все-таки, сволочи! Ладно, на мне как на собаке… –оптимистично бубнит он в оправдание, суеверно скрещивая пальцы рожками и надеясь, что рана все же не загноится.  
Вместе с сыновьями Маленького Джона и несколькими примкнувшими стражниками из местных они торопливо пересекают каминный зал, поднимаются на галерею. Обшаривают взглядом амбразуры окон и стенные ниши в поисках затаившегося противника. Гисборн по ходу расставляет своих людей на ключевые точки. Подошедший откуда-то Джон тут же забирает с собою несколько человек, чтобы окончательно взять под контроль темницу: в горячке первой атаки они смогли лишь снять часового на верхней площадке и запереть на засов дверь, ведущую к нижнему караулу.  
У входа в гостевые покои валяется несколько трупов – все в одежде цветов архиепископа Йоркского. Одного из покойников Алан опознает сразу: командир личного конвоя отца Кутберта.  
– А где этот… святой отец?  
– Здесь, дрыхнет как ни в чем не бывало. – Из раскрытой двери доносится невозмутимый голос Бена, а затем и сам он появляется на пороге. – Опоили их что ли? Как думаете, сэр Гай?  
Спящие глухим, беспробудным сном отец Кутберт и брат Христофор аккуратно связаны и уложены валетом на массивной кровати, занимающей добрую половину комнаты. Гисборн и Алан какое-то время молча вглядываются в их лица. Обоих нашли в таком состоянии прямо за столом, – охотно поясняет только что появившемуся Мартину Бен. В это время Гай осторожно слизывает с кончика пальца каплю какого-то зелья. Остатки этого пойла еще плещутся в здоровенном кувшине, весело поблескивающем глазурованными боками на столе, рядом с огарками восковых свечей в подсвечнике и кипами пергаментных листов, густо испещренных колонками цифр. Судя по всему, это налоговые регистры графства за последнюю четверть века.  
– Мак. Мак в бургундском вине. Концентрация не велика, но видимо доза была лошадиной… – отвечает рыцарь на невысказанный вопрос и кивает в сторону двух священников, вынужденно делящих общее ложе – Парни, за их сохранность отвечаете головой!  
Он круто разворачивается и, все так же сильно хромая, покидает покои Кутберта. Алан и еще несколько воинов ноттингемского гарнизона следуют за ним. По дороге к опочивальне шерифа их крошечный отряд слегка разрастается: к ним присоединяются солдаты из местной стражи, прослышавшие про нейтрализацию людей из Йорка. Гисборн сухо отдает распоряжения: восстановить караулы на стенах, вынести трупы, пересчитать живых и погибших противников и убедиться, что никто из вооруженной охраны полномочного представителя архиепископа не скрывается где-то в замке.  
Звук их шагов гулко отдается по каменным плитам. Все чувства до предела обострены. Ноттингемская цитадель как будто вымерла: служанки, мальчишки на побегушках, конюшие, плотники и шорники, трубочисты и золотари – вся замковая челядь, обычно снующая в этот час как муравьи, забилась в известные только ей одной щели.  
Внезапно на противоположном конце галереи резко хлопает дверь:  
– Гай! – взметая пенным вихрем подол, размахивая руками, навстречу им летит Мег. – Га-а-а-й! Все кончено, да? Я все время... я так хотела… Вы живы, Господи!  
В ее распахнутых в пол-лица глазах еще плещутся непросохшие слезы, но губы уже раскрылись в невероятной, ликующей улыбке. За какой-то миг лицо Гая резко молодеет, осветившись почти забытой надеждой...  
– Сэр Гай и… очевидно будущая леди Гисборн! Постыдились бы принародно целоваться взасос. Шериф типа ждет…– не без внутреннего сожаления прерывает романтическую сцену Алан. С Гизом так всегда: кто-то же должен служить ему голосом разума, не смеха ради.

***  
Беседа с сэром Саймоном, как Гай и предполагал, выходит тяжелой. Подáть этим утром в шерифовы покои маковую настойку так и не получилось, и хозяин ноттингемского замка не мог не заметить, что у него под носом что-то происходит. Заметил – но лишь покрепче заперся в своей опочивальне, для верности забаррикадировав дверь сундуком. Этот проклятый кофр доставляет немало мороки, когда после долгих переговоров через дубовую дверь шериф все же соглашается впустить своего капитана стражи. В спальню удается протиснуться с трудом: оттащить огромный сундук на место силенок сэра Саймона уже не хватает.  
Убедившись в том, что лично ему ничего не грозит, законный представитель королевской власти в графстве мигом заговорил своим всегдашним брюзгливо-назидательным тоном с дребезжащими нотами: отец Кутберт, конечно, превысил свои полномочия и, вероятно, не достаточно разобрался в череде чудовищных убийств, затронувших едва ли не каждый дом в Ноттингеме… Однако его рвение можно понять: жители не могут спокойно спать в своих домах. Каждый муж, отец… – дальше голос шерифа захлебывается, в покрасневших от слез глазах появляется лихорадочный блеск, а скрюченные подагрой пальцы сжимаются в кулачки.  
Боже, как ломит в виске! Дает себя знать и бессонная ночь, и вчерашние побои, и дикая жажда: утолить ее вином из кубка, стоящего прямо в шерифовом поставце, после сбивчивого рассказа Мег Гай уже не решается.  
Истеричные интонации в голосе сэра Саймона всё нарастают: возможно лорд Гисборн и прав, но… – Невинно-васильковый взгляд шерифа украдкой брошен в сторону рыцарского меча и тут же снова устремляется куда-то в бесконечность:  
– Лорд Гисборн возможно и прав, расследование безусловно необходимо продолжить, виновных в безбожных злодеяниях должна настичь заслуженная кара! Что же касается полномочного представителя архиепископа Йоркского …  
Глаза Гая на миг заволакивает красная пелена. С грохотом падает стоявшее на пути резное кресло (кажется, в нем сиживал еще Вейзи? – что ж, тем лучше!). Давненько эти стены так не тряслись, испытав на себе всю мощь голоса вернувшегося в Ноттингем капитана замковой стражи:  
– Минувшим вечером в замок прибыл королевский посланец! Архиепископ поднял мятеж! Всякое общение с ним сейчас – государственная измена!  
В горле шерифа слышится странный булькающий звук. Глазки-бусинки мечутся с крестовины гисборновского меча к неплотно прикрытой двери, за которой – какая жалость! – маячит здоровенная фигура Тома.  
Делать нечего, и сэр Саймон плаксиво нудит: переговоров с вероятным противником, конечно, не будет, предусмотрительно созванный совет знати рассмотрит дело «ноттингемских потрошителей». К величайшему сожалению, сам он не сможет, по состоянию здоровья… и по семейным обстоятельствам…  
– Кстати, леди Марджери все еще не нашлась! Даже бесчувственный истукан («Такой, как вы, Гисборн!» – распалившись, сэр Саймон чуть было не произносит это вслух) должен понять отцовские треволнения!!! И не забудьте, по утвержденному еще при короле Стефане положению в отсутствии шерифа простого большинства в совете знати не достаточно: чтобы оправдаться, вам придется набрать две трети голосов!

***  
На рыночной площади – угрюмая толпа. Детей и женщин совсем мало. Стоят в основном мужчины – мастеровые, крестьяне окрестных деревень, кое-кто из купцов победнее, попроще, из тех, кто последними закрывают лавки перед неприятельским вторжением и первыми открывают их с наступлением мирных дней. Такие как Боумэн в этот час носа не кажут. Окна в доме мастера Питера уже успели затворить крепкими дубовыми ставнями, а сам купеческий старшина, по слухам, спешно покинул город еще накануне.  
Завидев верховых, народ расступается, громкие голоса быстро замолкают. Кое-где в толпе мелькают знакомые физиономии местной стражи – тех, кто почел за лучшее смыться из замка, пока власть в Ноттингеме окончательно не определилась. Гай узнает и кое-кого из горожан: отец Стефан из церкви святого Николая, Мартин Олдершот, бойкая бабенка с мужем – соседи Кейт. Настороженные лица, плотно сжатые губы.  
Конь Гисборна злобно всхрапывает, переступает на месте, грызет удила, норовит укусить оказавшихся в опасной близости людей. Первые ряды боязливо пятятся прочь от жуткой зверюги, несущей на себе всадника в слишком уж хорошо знакомом черном дублете. Над площадью повисает звенящая тишина.  
– Жители Ноттингема! Прошлой ночью из Лондона поступили чрезвычайные известия. Все переговоры с представителем архиепископа Йоркского прерваны. Вынесенные им приговоры аннулированы шерифом нашего графства…  
Он всегда был плохим оратором. Это Робину достаточно обратиться к людям – и они уже после нескольких фраз готовы незамедлительно последовать за ним. Партизанить в Шервуде, умирать за короля в Палестине, брать одну за другой крепости аквитанских мятежников. Идти на край света и к черту на рога. И свято верить в то, что об этом они всю жизнь мечтали! Тем не менее по странной прихоти шутницы-фортуны именно он, Гай из Гисборна, в прошлом – сволочь, каратель и сорвавшийся с цепи убийца (а что еще могут думать о нем здешние обыватели?), должен сейчас успокаивать смятенные умы, обещая восстановить порядок и справедливость.  
Как там Локсли вечно твердит? – «Никто кроме нас».  
После его слов народ не спешит расходиться. Кое-кто из разбежавшихся стражников неуверенно интересуется: примет ли их обратно в гарнизон сэр Гай и если да, то как им разочтут жалованье за месяц? Мастер-каменщик по своему почину берется завтра же осмотреть городские стены – Бог весть, не придется ли городу в скором времени обороняться от войск смутьяна-архиепископа Жоффруа. Дальше инициативу перехватывает умница-Алан, расспрашивая людей: не видел ли кто в последние дни леди Марджери?  
– Хорошо говорил! – одобрительно замечает пробравшийся сквозь начинающую редеть толпу Тук. – Зря только этому умнику, что про твою службу у Вейзи кричал, ты в ответ не припомнил, как он сам ему подметки лизал и на соседей стучал. Об этом все знают, но дать понять, что и ты не забыл, – никогда не лишне!  
Карие глаза не без лукавства изучают лицо Гисборна. Тот вымученно улыбается и монах по-свойски похлопывает рыцаря по плечу.  
– Ладно, не тушуйся, сэр Гай, у нас еще столько дел впереди. Надо бы нам навестить лорда Перси. Он вернулся из Йорка, пьет с окрестными дворянчиками у себя в поместье, рассказывает, как хорошо его у архиепископа принимали… – а ведь этим господам в совете знати голосовать!  
***  
От сильной усталости и сытной еды Алана разморило. Кажется, он едва успел прикрыть глаза – а за окном наступили сумерки, сыновья Джона давно закончили трапезу и разошлись по своим постам, а на их место сели Кевин и Мег. Братишке Кейт видно дали отмашку отпустить на все четыре стороны жонглеров и возвращаться в замок. Сам Алан может и предпочел бы подержать этих забавников под караулом до завершения расследования, но у Гиза слишком мало людей для охраны. Ну и дурацкие принципы, конечно!  
Джейн, спешащая подать на стол все самое вкусное, что только есть в замковой поварне, не сводит глаз с Кевина – не смеха ради, но наша девочка, похоже, влюбилась не на шутку. Кевин ловит ее маленькую, но такую сильную, загрубевшую от тяжелой работы руку и смущенно улыбается: ну какой он герой, просто ему очень сильно повезло на хороших людей.  
Юная женщина выглядит счастливой и сильно измученной. Да и Мег едва держится на ногах, вокруг глаз залегли темные круги. Весь этот день она не могла даже присесть: обрабатывала раны пострадавших в схватке своих и чужих бойцов, шила саван погибшим, искала, куда разместить выпущенного наконец из подземелья лондонского гонца, а потом вместе с Деборой осматривала замковые кладовые: архиепископ, ведь как ни крути, мутит воду и кто знает, не готовит ли Ноттингему судьба в ближайшие недели новую осаду? И все же лукавая улыбка так и бродит у нее на губах. Встретившись взглядом с Аланом, она заливисто хохочет и заливается краской.  
Вчетвером, они лениво перекидываются словами, вспоминая всё, что произошло за минувшие сутки. Кевин, который явно чувствует себя бодрее своих собеседников, пытается вспомнить какую-то мысль, пришедшую ему в голову, когда они бежали из замковой темницы. Что-то связанное со злополучными кинжалами. Пропавший пятый клинок, очевидно, был у него в руках – и попал потом в руки проклятого отца Кутберта. А это значит…  
– Что Кутберт на досуге мог сравнить его с теми, что хранились в ларце у шерифа, изучить резьбу и клейма… – мигом выходит из полудремы Алан.  
– Ну и ...?  
– И догадаться, что кинжалов в наборе у жонглеров было всего пять – четыре евангелиста и один с символом Господа нашего, а стало быть… Стало быть, этот подонок раньше нас понял, что клинок с волчьей головой подложили, чтобы скрыть недостачу!  
– ??! – Кевин и Мег пока не могут уследить за полетом алановой мысли.  
– Элементарно, друзья мои! Элементарно! Клинков было пять, при этом один из них был задействован как минимум в двух убийствах – жонглерки и младшей дочери Кейт. Потом он попадает в руки этой полномочной скотины архиепископа Йоркского. Клинков в ларце шерифа остается всего четыре! Но потом мы каким-то образом снова обнаруживаем там пять кинжалов – из которых один принадлежал кому-то из черных рыцарей. Значит, его подложили позднее. Зачем? – Затем, чтобы заменить пропажу, ведь в прилагаемой описи, составленной после обыска в «Баране и лисе», указано число. Но Кутберт-то знает, что существует пятый клинок с орлом евангелиста Иоанна…  
– Интересно, – протягивает на распев экономка, – а как вообще этот святоша так быстро оказался на месте убийства? Кевин ведь едва-едва успел войти в дом.  
– И где этот ужасный отец Кутберт сейчас? – В синих глазах Джейн снова плеснулся страх.  
Алан спешит ее успокоить:  
– В своих покоях. Под надежной охраной. Вы с Мег сварили им знатное пойло: Кутберт с Христофором лишь недавно очухались. Последний, как проспался, умолял выпустить его – сэр Саймон, дескать, заждался.  
– Отпустили?  
– Конечно, мы же должны делать вид, что с шерифом и его людьми у нас полное понимание. Кутберт ему вдогонку что-то орал про совет знати, про то, как там придется предъявить истинного убийцу, если, конечно, совет и вправду состоится. Про шерифа, который все не может определиться и того и гляди помрет с перепугу. Проорался – и пожелал побеседовать с сэром Гаем.  
– Так Гай… сэр Гай – поправилась Мег – у него?  
Алан устало пожал плечами:  
– Нет. Он с Туком отправился в поместье к лорду Перси. Тук считает, что нужно прощупать почву перед советом, показать местной знати, что происки Кутберта здесь легко не пройдут.  
Джейн, кажется, хочет еще что-то спросить, но в этот момент разговор невольно прерывается – на пороге поварни появляется силуэт неуверенно переминающегося с ноги на ногу отца Ансельма.  
– Сэр Саймон… Ему неможется. Живот что-то скрутило. Отвару дубовой коры велел подать… И ореха грецкого… Нам сэр Гай сказал, чтобы сэру Саймону ни в чем не отказывали. Что все будет как раньше было…  
Усмехнувшись, – хорош все же матильдин ревень! – Мег встает заварить требуемое снадобье. Встает – и тут же замирает на полуслове, уставившись взглядом куда-то в грудь пожилого священника.  
– Ну конечно! Джейн, милая, сделай отцу Ансельму все что нужно, ребята, я сейчас вернусь… – Звонко хлопнув себя по лбу, экономка стрелой вылетает из поварни. Вслед ей ошеломленно глядит едва не сбитый с ног замковый капеллан в добротной черной сутане.


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15.

Они едва успели добраться до первой дорожной развилки, как Гисборн все же передумал. Идея друга-фриара – отправиться навестить лорда Ричарда Перси с тем, чтобы немного припугнуть если не самого сына графа Нортумберленда, то по крайней мере прикармливаемых им окрестных дворянчиков, – с самого начала не нравилась Гаю:  
– Чем пугать? Фингалом у меня под глазом?! Они не дети, Тук, и не хуже нас понимают, насколько все висит на волоске. Ты сам сказал: Перси открыто бахвалится тем, как его принимали в Йорке. Если архиепископ соберет армию, она будет здесь от силы через неделю, шериф запрется в своих покоях и сквозь щель под дверью опять начнет орать, что я – убийца его дочери!  
– Поэтому тебе и нужен совет знати! – Жизнеутверждающе сверкнул зубами монах. – Милейший сэр Саймон не хочет брать на себя ответственность? – Тем лучше. Пускай тогда тебя оправдают лорды графства. А заодно и передадут полномочия, пока шериф, по состоянию здоровья не в состоянии исполнять обязанности. И будет весьма полезно, чтобы все они лишний раз публично изъявили верноподданнические чувства, решительно отмежевались от происков его высокопреосвященства, ну и немного раскошелились на нужды обороны любимого города. Тебе что, деньги не нужны? – Лукавые искорки в карих глазах так и брызнули фонтаном. – Наймешь еще ребят в свою стражу, расплатишься, наконец, с каменщиками. Ну а твой глаз… Сделаем тебе примочку из листа подорожника, за пару дней отек и сойдет. Как раз к заседанию совета.  
Гисборн глубоко вздохнул и запрокинул голову.   
– Ты разве не знаешь этих крыс? Они прогнутся под любого, в ком чувствуют силу.  
– Поэтому ты и должен наставить их на путь истинный, сын мой! И право же, лучше тебя сейчас на эту роль никого не найти. Взгляни, наконец, на себя их глазами! – Гай сардонически хмыкнул, но это не смутило братца Тука, напротив, его голос лишь обрел привычную певучую бархатистость опытного проповедника. –Я уж не говорю про старое, но и за последние годы у них вполне могла голова пойти кругом. Только представь: как они злорадствовали, когда сюда дошли слухи о той расправе, которую для тебя с Робином готовил король Иоанн! Как они огорчались, что вам опять удалось ускользнуть! Как надеялись, что вы оба сгинули где-то там, далеко, за синими морями! И как у них поджилки затряслись в тот день, когда ты снова объявился в Ноттингеме, назначенный сюда все тем же Иоанном! А для тех, кто уж и вовсе ничего не понимает, совсем свежий пример: под тебя попробовал копнуть полномочный представитель архиепископа Йоркского – ну и где теперь этот святой человек?   
Святой человек из Йорка пребывал в гостевых покоях замка, под неусыпной охраной Мартина и его товарищей, но отец Тук уже постарался распустить по городу слух, что не в меру энергичный священник брошен в самую жуткую подземную темницу из всех возможных. Зачем это было нужно, Гисборн отказывался понимать, но решил промолчать – перед хитроумными туковыми затеями иной раз пасовал даже Локсли.  
Темнокожий монах все продолжал убеждать, объяснял, как нужно себя вести, давал пояснения, чего конкретно могут бояться лорд Перси и каждый из его прихлебателей, но Гай уже особо не слушал, нутром чувствуя беду за своей спиной.   
– Я возвращаюсь, Тук. Слишком много неизвестных. Мы так и не знаем: кто убийца? что еще может выкинуть шериф? Да и этот чертов поп способен на все, как бы хорошо его не охраняли.   
Фриар удивленно наморщил лоб, немного погрустнел – он, видно, уже успел до мелочей обдумать, как им поэффектнее заявиться на банкет к лорду Ричарду, – но быстро обрел обычную уверенность и деловитость.   
– Как знаешь, сэр Гай. Может ты и прав. В замке у тебя действительно хватает сумасшедших, чтобы их оставлять без присмотра. Совет знати через два дня – я с лордом Перси сейчас потолкую, а ты еще успеешь к нему наведаться. Завтра вернусь в город, зайду к вам в замок, есть у меня одна идея, как выманить твоего «потрошителя» на свет божий…  
Он задумчиво махнул рукой на прощанье, пнул пятками своего мула и потрусил по дороге в сторону поместья лорда Ричарда, а Гай с двумя стражниками круто развернулись и поспешили обратно в Ноттингем.   
Дорога шла перелеском – за последний десяток лет Шервуд изрядно разросся, подступив почти к городским стенам. Дробный перестук копыт разносился далеко в прозрачном стылом воздухе. Высоко над головой, в призрачной хрустальной дали проплывали пламенеющие багровым огнем облака. Солнце неумолимо склонялось на запад и его длинные косые лучи ярким золотом расцвечивали редеющую листву. Дорогу начинало заволакивать густым холодным туманом, оседавшем на листьях тяжелыми каплями.  
Неожиданно за поворотом прямо перед ними как из-под земли возникла всадница в капюшоне и маске. Гисборн резко осадил своего вороного. Сопровождавшие его стражники последовали примеру, но младший из них, совсем еще пацан, видно, слишком сильно натянул поводья. Норовистый жеребец сделал свечку в двух шагах от гнедой кобылы, на которой восседала незнакомка. Ее лошадь шарахнулась в сторону и уже готова была понести. Замаскированная девица закричала и опасно пошатнулась в стременах, но Гай опередил ее, соскочив на землю и схватив под уздцы испуганную гнедую.  
Чертыхаясь на чем свет стоит, он оглядел наездницу и криво усмехнулся: нет, все-таки есть Бог на небе, раз дал ему пару месяцев назад шанс разглядеть эту маленькую самозванку издалека, когда она в летних сумерках вылезала из окна собственных покоев, а не столкнул его нос к носу с призраком прошлого в тот момент, когда и так навалилось слишком много всего.  
– Зачем вы пугаете бедных животных, леди Марджери? И может быть вы все-таки объясните нам, почему вы сбежали из замка в ту ночь, когда убили вашу сестру?  
Ответа пришлось ждать довольно долго. Дочь сэра Саймона упорно молчала, склонившись к шее своей кобылы – словно испытывала терпение Гисборна и стражников. Вокруг сгущались сумерки, а на душе у Гая становилось все неспокойнее: пока он отсутствовал, в замке могло случиться что угодно. Наконец девица соблаговолила разомкнуть уста, неожиданно томно протянув:  
– А как вы узнали, что это я? Где вы меня видели прежде?  
Боже милосердный! Как же ему осточертела эта семейка! Она что, и вправду думает, что так трудно отличить сопливую девчонку в мужском костюме от мужчины?!  
Гисборн едва сдержался, чтобы не надавать самонадеянной юной леди оплеух. Сорвав маску со спешившейся наездницы, он рявкнул что есть мочи ей под самое ухо:   
– Не слышу ответа! Чего вы добиваетесь и где вы были, когда убили вашу сестру? Ваш папаша сходит с ума, готов отправить на виселицу половину Ноттингема, а вы…  
Глаза леди Марджери непроизвольно расширились – до нее все же видимо что-то стало доходить. Заметно сбавив тон, она пробормотала сквозь плотно сжатые зубки:  
– Пусть стражники отойдут. Это конфиденциальный разговор.  
Ну да, как же. За свою жизнь он был свидетелем и участником стольких конфиденциальных разговоров – опыт подсказывал, что большая часть из них кончалась кинжалом под ребрами или кубком с таким пойлом, что покойника приходилось хоронить в закрытом гробу, дабы не шокировать плакальщиков. Сопровождавшие Гисборна мальчишки-стражники, впрочем, этого еще не понимали и неохотно подчинились приказу отойти к ручью напоить коней.  
– Я знаю, кто убийца. Я его видела. Но я ничего не скажу, пока не получу гарантии. – Бесконечно довольная собой, юная леди хитро поджала губы и оценивающе окинула взглядом капитана. Он иронически выгнул бровь и недобро усмехнулся:  
– Неужели?   
Марджери явно не понравилась реакция собеседника. Прищурившись, девица прошипела:  
– Да! Я знаю гораздо больше, чем все думают. Я умею наблюдать. И делать выводы. Чего не умеет этот кретин-Уильям. И наша красавица Элизабет. За что она и поплатилась. Дура! – леди с вызовом уставилась на Гая.  
– Так вы не любили свою сестру?  
– А кто их любит? – презрительно фыркнула дочь сэра Саймона. – Вот вы, Гисборн, вы что, очень любите вашу? Только не надо заливать мне про чувство родственного долга и голос крови…  
Гай помрачнел. Эта юная бестия все-таки умеет залезть под самую кожу даже там, где шрам, казалось бы, уже давно затянулся.  
– Собственно, про нее я тоже хотела с вами поговорить.  
От неожиданности бывший черный рыцарь поперхнулся.  
– Что?!  
– Я давно мечтаю познакомиться с леди Уорик. Она была здесь несколько лет назад, посещала могилу вашей матушки… – Марджери демонстративно закатила глаза. – И я уже тогда поняла, что хочу быть похожей на нее. Но я была мала и не могла ничем ее заинтересовать. А сейчас я могу. Я знаю все про нее, и про вас, Гисборн! – вдохновенно затараторила юная особа, не давая ошеломленному собеседнику продохнуть. – Как вы продали ее в рабство этому придурку лорду Торнтону. Как она много лет лелеяла планы мести и уже почти отравила мужа мышьяком, когда он разоблачил ее, и ей пришлось бежать сюда, в Ноттингем. Как она тут водила за нос всех – и сумасшедшего старого шерифа, и вас, и этого чудика графа Хантингтона. Как она хотела вас казнить. Говорят, зрелище было – просто отпад, правда?!   
Ну да. Куда уж зрелищнее. Перекошенное безумием лицо Изабеллы. Страх смерти и сильнее его – прожигающий до костей стыд за загубленную жизнь, ее и свою. Беспримерный выстрел Робина. Господи, у какой же пропасти они все тогда стояли…   
Кажется, он пропустил что-то, что только что сказала эта развязная девица.  
– В общем, я хочу, Гисборн, чтобы вы познакомили меня со своей сестрой. Мне кажется, у меня есть все шансы занять достойное место при дворе, но нужно же, чтобы кто-то мне немного помог. На первых порах. Леди Уорик мне очень импонирует. Она как раз та женщина, под руководством которой я смогу далеко пойти. Прикиньте, когда мне будет восемнадцать, я получу неограниченную власть.   
Дочка шерифа солнечно улыбнулась, отчего за воротом черного кожаного дублета на мгновение потянуло каким-то нездешним ветерком. Черт возьми, милая девочка, кажется, готова зайти очень далеко. А что, может и правда, познакомить ее с Изабеллой? Сестрица, будем надеяться, сумеет направить подростковую энергию в такое русло, чтобы по крайней мере в Ноттингеме никто не пострадал…  
– Так что ты предлагаешь?   
– Сделку. – Марджери снова закатила глаза, очевидно, поражаясь недогадливости капитана. – Обыкновенную сделку. Мне, знаете ли, надоело прятаться по дальним деревням, дожидаясь, пока вы наведете в замке порядок. Вообще-то, если честно, я никак не думала, что вы дадите себя скрутить этому попу! – Девица картинно поджала губы, всем своим видом показывая, с каким убожеством ей приходится мириться. – Мой папенька, конечно, подумывает переметнуться на сторону архиепископа, но мы то с вами знаем, что настоящая жизнь – только при королевском дворе. Поэтому я нужна вам, ну а вы – мне. – Она еще раз критически оглядела стоящего перед ней рыцаря в черном дублете. Гай невольно сморгнул. – Короче, вы явитесь сюда завтра с рекомендательным письмом для леди Уорик. Я назову вам имя убийцы. Вы арестуете его, и я вернусь домой, к моему батюшке. Он будет счастлив и поверит вам, ну то есть совет знати поверит ему и моим показаниям. Вы не будете добиваться его смещения, а напротив, мы все отправимся в Лондон, сдадим этого вашего Кутберта в Тауэр или куда там следует, папашу король наградит за раскрытие целого заговора, а вы познакомите меня с вашей замечательной сестрой, и я больше никогда не вернусь в эту проклятую дыру. Ну что, идет?  
– Идет. – Хрипло выдавил Гай, осторожно примериваясь, как бы аккуратнее сгрести юную леди в охапку. Вряд ли она сумеет сделать сальто и, перекувырнувшись в воздухе, заехать ему кованым каблучком в солнечное сплетение, как это получалось столько раз у настоящего Ночного дозорного.   
Так и есть: несмотря на весь свой гонор, внезапного нападения девица не ожидала и даже не успела как следует воспользоваться припрятанным за рукавом стилетом – удар пришелся по касательной, лишь оцарапав кожу.   
– Имя! Имя этого подонка! Сейчас же!!! Будет потом тебе и письмо к леди Уорик, и все что пожелаешь! А сейчас ты называешь имя этого человека и едешь домой, к любимому папе, который из-за своего и твоего самодурства только что пять человек едва не отправил на эшафот!  
Леди Марджери, последний раз взбрыкнув ногами в воздухе, очевидно осознала всю тщетность своих попыток вырваться и сдавленно прошипела:  
– Христофор. Это он их всех и прирезал! Я видела, как он лазал в подземелье и как стащил кинжал моего кузена! И его разговор с отцом Кутбертом я подслушала: отец Кутберт его запугал, что сдаст шерифу, и тот ему пообещал, что сделает всё, что ему прикажет этот святоша. Я хотела сестре сказать, но она же меня всегда дурочкой выставляет. В общем, я просто решила сбежать, и посмотреть, что дальше будет. Ну а дальше, короче, такое началось…  
Перекинув все еще сопротивляющуюся девчонку поперек седла, Гисборн что есть мочи свистнул оторопевшим стражникам: юную леди нужно было побыстрее доставить в замок, допросить и сдать на руки папаше, чтобы она, черт возьми, не болталась ночью одна в лесу, рискуя разделить судьбу старшей сестры!  
Хотя… возможно, Шервудский лес сейчас намного безопаснее замка, где собственно и орудовал «ноттингемский потрошитель».  
Эту мысль Гай не стал проговаривать вслух, но она, видимо, все это время зрела у него в мозгу, окончательно оформившись во время встречи с новоявленным лже-дозорным. Чертов Ричард Перси, чертов совет, чертов Тук… а главное – как всегда! – он сам. Нужно было сразу после площади возвращаться в крепость. 

***  
Проклятое предчувствие, конечно, никогда еще не подводило. Уже в воротной башне, на въезде в замок, по одному виду стражников, он понял: опять что-то скверное!   
И конечно, он опять сорвался. Не должен был, не имел права, но сорвался, наорал почем зря на этих мальчишек – ну да, мальчишек, которые перешли на его сторону, вернулись на службу, зная, в общем-то, прекрасно, что еще ничего не решено, что шериф трясется и мямлит, что совет знати запросто может высказаться в поддержку архиепископа, что войска из Йорка могут быть на подходе… Всё знали – и тем не менее перешли на его сторону, встали в карауле, в то время как он…  
Невнятное бормотание охраны… Марк, принимающий у него поводья и тоже что-то сконфуженно бубнящий себе под нос… Точно какой-то мерзкий звереныш завозился под сердцем, вцепляясь когтистыми лапками все глубже и глубже...  
В дверях он со всего размаху столкнулся грудь грудью с Джоном.   
– Что?!  
В глазах Джона непривычное, непонятное сочувствие.   
– Ты… погоди это. Уже знаешь, да?   
– Кто?! Мег?! Алан?!   
– Мег. Она…  
Оттолкнув Джона, он прорывается вперед. В ушах точно заложило. Никаких звуков, только по сторонам какие-то немые бесцветные тени. Дверь в каминный зал открыта настежь, за ней перепуганные бледные лица – Джейн, Молли. Дебора, рвущая на бинты старую простынь. Возле самого камина – мелко дрожащий всем телом шериф, закутанный в теплое, подбитое беличьим мехом одеяло. Присевшая перед ним на корточки Бесс что-то говорит, протягивая дымящуюся чашу с каким-то отваром. Проклятый звереныш в груди все сильнее сжимает свои зубки…  
Позади стола, у стены, на лавке он видит Мег. Запрокинутое, покрытое испариной лицо, посеревшие, сжатые губы. Его рука дрожит, замирая в каком-то дюйме от ее виска, на котором так хорошо видна тонкая синяя жилка.  
– Мег…  
Он любил ее, наверно, с того самого дня, когда в минувшем апреле встретил на подъезде к Ноттингему, хотя, конечно, и не узнал ее тогда. Любил, но с каждым днем его все сильнее грыз глупый, суеверный страх. Ему казалось, что уже одна его тень, случайно упавшая рядом с ней, грозила бедой. Он знал, что это нелепо, проклинал себя и не решался признаться, но…  
По старым долгам рано или поздно придется платить.  
Так и есть. Задохнувшись от рези под сердцем, он закрывает глаза.   
– Гиз, Гиз! – Кто-то упорно трясет его за плечо. – Гиз! Успокойся, она только ранена. Большая потеря крови. Кевин побежал в город за Матильдой. Дебора уже дала ей что-то, чтобы было не так больно. Мег уснула прямо перед тем, как ты вернулся…  
Алан обнимает его за плечи, чуть не силой тащит к столу.  
– Да ты присядь, присядь, говорю! На тебе самом лица нет. Присядь, выпей чего-нибудь… Все как-нибудь образуется… Удар пришелся в бедро, рана не такая глубокая, ничего не задето…  
Постепенно мир перестает кружиться перед глазами. Бесс и Марк вдвоем отводят леди Марджери и сэра Саймона в свои покои: шериф еще не придет в себя от пережитых потрясений, девица тоже угрюмо молчит, очевидно пытаясь переварить про себя последние события. Привезенная Кевином Матильда негромко отдает распоряжения, деловито раскладывает на столе какие-то мешочки с травами, склоняется над импровизированным ложем Мег. Потом они о чем-то негромко совещаются с Деборой. Молли прямо здесь же кипятит воду в котле. Джейн и Кевин откуда-то сверху приносят покрывала, подушки. Гай пытается что-то сказать, предлагает перенести ее к себе, но его мягко отстраняют – и он снова сидит за столом, подперев голову руками. Кто-то – видимо, Алан – ставит перед ним кубок с горячей медовой настойкой. Он молча кивает и пьет, не чувствуя вкуса.   
– Мег была с нами, а потом вдруг… Не знаю, что ей пришло в голову! Но она каким-то чудом оказалась на заднем дворе, когда шериф решил прогуляться по малой нужде, а этот ненормальный Христофор вдруг возьми и попри на него с ножом… Там никого не было! Никого не было, я клянусь, понимаешь?! – Алан очумело трясет головой, с трудом подбирая слова. – Я не знаю, как она там оказалась, в тот самый момент… Если бы не она, этот заморыш бы точно шерифа прикончил. Прыщ такой, в чем душа держится, а тут – точно обезумел, прет и прет! Бормотал, говорят, какую-то ахинею – про неограниченную власть, что ли… Это шериф потом рассказал, он все слышал, только у него от страха ноги отказали и голос сел – да и кто бы их там, у самых нужников, заметил… Мег кинулась этому замухрышке поповскому на перерез, и он тогда…  
Сжав зубы, Гай осторожно опускает кубок на край стола, не в силах унять дрожь в пальцах. С трудом, он поднимает взгляд на своего оруженосца.  
– Если б не Дэн… Я не знаю. Он был на стене – смотрел с ребятами там… Ну, ты же сказал, машикули стоило бы поправить. Дело было уже к вечеру, они по домам собирались… Он-то Христофора с Мег и увидел… Стрелял, говорит, вообще не целясь…  
– Дэн? Кто это? – Как будто со стороны Гай слышит свой собственный голос.  
– Да кузнец здешний, приятель Уилла-оружейника, что вместе с Джоном нас сегодня спасать явился. Ты что, не узнал его, Гиз? Помнишь, у Робина была еще целая детская банда, они даже знаки его носили. Ну, помнишь?! Вы их как-то поймали и ты не дал страже прикончить мальчишек, решил, что на что-нибудь да сгодятся…  
Алан, серый от усталости, с перевязанным плечом, силится улыбнуться, но у него это плохо получается. Машинально он все вертит между пальцев какую-то лучинку – потом она ломается и он не знает, чем еще занять руки. Они долго сидят молча – кругом так тихо, что слышно, как где-то в дальнем углу за шпалерой тихо верещит сверчок. Наконец верный оруженосец поднимается и уходит проверять караулы.  
Темнота в углах зала сгущается. Матильда зажигает свечу, долго ищет место, куда бы подставить так, чтобы отсветы пламени не падали на лицо больной, поправляет ее постель. Недовольно ворча, приносит какой-то старый плащ и набрасывает на плечи Гая:  
– Переоделся бы, весь продрог, лечить тебя мне некогда! Я здесь рядом буду, позовешь, если начнет метаться.   
Гай сидит у постели всю ночь. Иногда, ему кажется, он на мгновение забывается – и тогда в лицо снова дует обжигающий ветер чужой, враждебной пустыни.  
– Пить… пить очень хочется!  
Вздрагивая всем телом, он открывает глаза. Мег, чуть-чуть ему улыбаясь, пытается приподняться с подушки. Он испуганно, осторожно старается уложить ее обратно: я сейчас, сейчас, не вставай, тебе нельзя!   
– Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста!   
Он часто-часто моргает, всеми силами стремясь прогнать подступивший к горлу ком.  
– Ты же хотела попить…  
–Хотела. –Мег морщится от боли, но все равно не может удержаться, чтобы тихонечко не рассмеяться. – Я скоро и поесть попрошу. Но сначала поцелуй! 

***  
Когда-то, лет пять назад, в Фонтевро, когда до них дошли первые слухи про странную смерть Артура Бретонского… Не то, чтобы Робин сильно симпатизировал парню – в конце концов он вместе с Гаем уже готовился лечь костьми в Мирбо, когда этот шестнадцатилетний юнец на пару с Лузиньянами вздумал взять в плен собственную бабку, – но всё же последующая судьба захваченных вместе с Артуром рыцарей, все эти всерьез обсуждаемые планы оскопить и ослепить несчастного принца… В общем, когда Локсли понял, что его обожаемая королева уже всё знала – знала еще до того, как от Иоанна явился монах с письмом и притворно-скорбным рассказом о скоропостижной кончине… Срыв был такой, что они пили несколько дней, не просыхая. Робин – проклиная свою глупую доверчивость, Гай и Арчер – просто за компанию. Мач, по обыкновению, только горестно суетился вокруг них, пробовал увещевать Робина, ругал на чем свет стоит Гая, препирался с Арчером, твердил, что у всех у них будет сильно болеть голова. Башку и правда, неделю ломило – хорошо, Алан где-то разжился необыкновенным, каким-то поистине животворящим рассолом. В общем, к вечеру второго дня, когда младшенький по своему обыкновению взял тайм-аут и исчез в неизвестном направлении, а его старшие братья уже успели от души и врезать друг другу, и порыдать в дружеских объятьях, Гай за каким-то чертом решился спросить Робина о том, о чем никогда бы не посмел задать вопрос на трезвую голову. Почему тот не пристрелил его, не помешал ему бежать, тогда, в Акре?  
Локсли усмехнулся своей всегдашней шальной усмешкой шервудского партизана, взглянул Гаю в глаза – сквозь ложь, предательство и собственное бессилие последних дней в них все равно проступали старая боль и обида. И еще что-то в них было… что-то такое, отчего у бывшего черного рыцаря мертвой хваткой сдавило горло.  
– Неужели тебе до сих пор помереть побыстрее хочется?   
Гай мотнул головой. В ответ серые глаза Робина медленно осветились странной, очень горькой, но зато настоящей улыбкой. Исчез «всехний друг», кумир ноттингемской бедноты и любимчик Ричарда и Алиеноры. Остался мальчишка, с которым они вместе прожили больше чем целую жизнь.  
– Только ты ее и помнишь… –Роб помолчал немного, прежде чем выдавить через силу. – Пойми, я видел только её. Её и серый туман… И ничего больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание:  
Последующая судьба захваченных вместе с Артуром рыцарей была действительно незавидной. Если Юг и Жоффруа Лузиньяны были вскоре отпущены на свободу, то остальных пленников сначала в оковах протащили по городам Нормандии, потом переправили в Англию, где заточили по разным замкам графства Дорсет. Двадцать пять рыцарей, оказавшихся в замке Корф, попытались бежать, но неудачно, после чего их просто уморили голодом.


	16. Chapter 16

Глава 16  
Последние несколько дней прошли как в тумане. Часы, проведенные в знакомых до боли ноттингемских застенках. Побег. Захват замка и арест полномочного представителя архиепископа Йоркского. Толпа на рыночной площади. Встреча с леди Марджери. Ранение Мег. На утро – изнурительная многочасовая беседа с сэром Саймоном о том, что нужно и о чем не нужно сообщать королю Иоанну. Отправка гонца с донесением в Лондон. Застрявший отравленным лезвием под самым сердцем разговор с внезапно возжелавшим общения c глазу на глаз Кутбертом. И каждый час – в ожидании дурных вестей с Большой северной дороги, куда он отправил Джона и его ребят следить, не движутся ли войска архиепископа…   
К тому времени, когда в замковых воротах показалась громоздкая обитая воловьей кожей колымага (кто это, черт возьми? Лафборо? Нет, Барнсдэйл…), Гай держался на ногах одним усилием воли. Приветствовать приехавшего. Провести в зал. Выйти встречать следующего. 

***   
Окрестная знать с большой неохотой, но все же потихоньку съезжалась на назначенный больше недели назад совет. Под тяжелым взглядом стоявшего на парадном крыльце капитана замковой стражи многие ежились: давненько от стен ноттингемской цитадели не веяло таким холодом, так глухо не звучали шаги в пустых галереях, а на воротной башне не дежурили арбалетчики. 

– Ей Богу, сэр Хьюго, мне, можно сказать, померещилось… 

От неожиданности Лафборо вздрогнул, покосившись на присевшего рядом лорда Вудвэйла, – Что, вам тоже?.. 

Старый барон виновато хихикнул, пряча зябнущие пальцы в обшитых густым мехом рукавах платья: 

– Да-да… Привидится же всякое… Как будто… Ну, как будто Он опять тут… 

От этих слов взгляд Лафборо невольно метнулся в сторону двери: нет, что за ерунда, не может ЭТОГО быть! 

В дверном проеме, и правда, сначала долго никого не было, а потом появился бледный и раздраженный сэр Саймон в сопровождении младшей дочери, отца Ансельма и какого-то темнокожего фриара. Подпрыгивающей походкой шериф проследовал к своему креслу, поставленному на небольшом возвышении в простенке между окон. Леди Марджери заняла место подле отца, присев на поставленный для нее табурет. Последним в зал вошел Гисборн. Отдав какие-то распоряжения стражникам, плотно закрыл за собой массивную дверь, пересек пустое пространство за спинами сидящих и молча встал позади сэра Саймона, привычным движением скрестив на груди руки. 

– Милорды, – дребезжащий голос шерифа сегодня звучал как-то по-особому надтреснуто, глухо, как из бочки. – Милорды! Обстоятельства чрезвычайной важности… Измена архиепископа… Божьей милостью его величество король Иоанн поручил мне…

При упоминании имени царствующего монарха вокруг зашаркали креслами, собравшиеся поспешили встать, и Лафборо невольно тоже засуетился, подскочил, неудачно прищемив ножкой стула изрядно поистрепавшуюся лисью шубу, в которую вот уже лет двадцать привычно облачался с наступлением первых осенних холодов лорд Вудвэйл. Раздался легкий треск, и тонкая крысиная мордочка милорда тут же скривилось от негодования. Лафборо, как последний дурак, принялся было оправдываться – и поперхнулся, замер, перехватив обращенный на себя пристальный взгляд до жути знакомых льдистых синих глаз.

Сэр Саймон, меж тем, продолжал выступление, и хотя он, по привычке, скороговоркой сглатывал окончания фраз, общий настрой его речи отличался нехарактерной, прямо-таки пугающей воинственностью:

– Подло воспользовавшись постигшим нас глубоким горем по случаю смерти горячо любимой дочери… Тайный агент, скрывавшийся под личиной святого отца… Злодейский умысел сдать город неприятелю… 

Лафборо зябко поежился и украдкой оглядел собравшихся. Вудвэйл, старательно прикрывая торчащие из-под разорванной полы порыжевшие старые шоссы, умудрялся в то же время умильно смотреть в рот сэру Саймону. Побледневший и как-то на глазах осунувшийся Барнсдэйл прочувствованно кивал вслед каждой фразе шерифа. Впервые за несколько лет почтивший своим присутствием высокое собрание молодой Найтон озабоченно хмурился. Двое рыцарей c западной границы графства стояли с убитыми лицами, вероятно, ожидая, что от них сейчас потребуют пожертвовать на нужды обороны… Лорд Перси… лорд Перси, вопреки обыкновению, сегодня старался держаться в тени и внимательно слушал своего несостоявшегося тестя. Кайма его вишневого плаща была обшита подобающей случаю траурной лентой.

Смертный приговор капитану замковой стражи и его пятерым «сообщникам» был единогласно отменен как недействительный, неправомочный, вынесенный с допущением серьезных процессуальных нарушений. Лицо, его подписавшее, действовало с очевидными преступными целями и само теперь подлежало передаче в руки королевского правосудия. Все подробности подрывной деятельности этого человека в Ноттингеме и окрестностях с этого момента считались государственной тайной и не подлежали разглашению. В подтверждение последнего пункта присутствовавших тут же попросили приложить свои печати к протоколу, ведение которого в сложившихся чрезвычайных обстоятельствах было поручено застенчивому, но решительному юноше по имени Кевин. Кто-то из лордов усомнился было в благонадежности этого никому не известного горожанина, но его протесты быстро отпали сами собой, когда соседи шепотом объяснили тугодуму, что молодого человека привел сэр Гай Гисборн…

«Ну прямо как в старые времена!» – услышал Лафборо прямо под ухом восторженное журчание старика Вудвэйла.

После короткой разъяснительной беседы о текущем международном и внутриполитическом положении, совет знати в едином порыве принял резолюцию, сурово осуждающую возмутительные подстрекательские речи архиепископа Йоркского. 

Следующим пунктом повестки стал вопрос о «ноттингемском потрошителе». Божественному провидению было угодно рассеять густой морок ложных подозрений, слухов и гнусных интриг, окутывавших это запутанное дело. Увы! Цена, которую пришлось заплатить за это скромному и преданному слуге королевской власти… 

В рядах присутствовавших послышались горестные вздохи и выражения искреннего сочувствия. Лафборо, пораздумав, счел нужным достать платок и громко высморкался. 

Итак, настоящий преступник был в буквальном смысле пойман за руку шерифом Ноттингемским, проявившим, по единодушному мнению собравшихся, подлинный героизм и величие духа. 

Заслушав столь лестную, но справедливую, оценку своих действий, сэр Саймон из Вивенхое неловко закашлялся, почему-то неуверенно посмотрел на Гисборна, мрачной статуей продолжавшего выситься за его плечом, и быстро добавил:

– В этом деле мне оказала большую моральную поддержку храбрая женщина из числа замковых служительниц… Ее здоровье пострадало от рук злоумышленника, но к счастью, она уже поправляется! Злодей же был схвачен на месте преступления. Он тяжело ранен, его душа находится между жизнью и смертью…

Далее последовали многие гневные проклятия в адрес бывшего собственного секретаря –подлой змеи, коварно пригревшейся у самого сердца своего благодетеля. Очевидно затрудняясь подобрать слова для предателя, место коему отыщется разве лишь в последнем, самом дальнем круге ада, шериф внезапно посерел и замолк, обмякнув как старая ветошь на своем седалище. По счастью, брат Тук – его имя любезно сообщил сотоварищам по совету лорд Барнсдэйл – поспешил подать шерифу какой-то целебной настойки, от которой цвет лица сэра Саймона потихоньку восстановился.

После выступления отца пожелала взять слово леди Марджери, и ее заявление стало настоящей сенсацией (у Лафборо, вульгарно выражаясь, просто отвисла челюсть). Младшая дочь шерифа подсмотрела, как взбудораженный до предела после песен и плясок прекрасной жонглерки брат Христофор подобрал забытый в зале кинжал, и как несколько часов спустя он, взяв все свои сбережения и предусмотрительно вооружившись все тем же злополучным кинжалом, крался по потайному ходу, соединяющему замковые поварни и город. Она же видела, как он, шатаясь, точно пьяный, вернулся к себе под утро, и как потом, на следующий вечер, снова спускался в подземный ход, зачем-то прихватив с собой неизвестно где добытый большой мясницкий фартук и нож, позаимствованный в замковой кухне. Влекомая природной любознательностью, леди Марджери продолжила следить за Христофором – и обнаружила, что он – используя в преступных целях служебное положение! – выкрал хранившийся у своего начальника в потайном ларце все тот же кинжал с орлом, который доблестный сэр Гай из Гисборна подобрал на месте убийства жонглерки. Позднее, когда в Ноттингем прибыл небезызвестный отец… – ну в общем, прибыла «известная персона» и пожелала принять участие в расследовании тогда еще двух убийств, леди Марджери своими очами видела, как на рассвете Христофор снова куда-то отправился уже упомянутым секретным лазом… 

Потом по ужасному обвинению в убийстве своей сестры и племянниц был схвачен и доставлен в замковую темницу душка-Кевин. 

«Она так и сказала: «душка»! – рассмеялся в кулачок Вудвэйл. Лафборо в ответ только возвел очи горе, в который раз поражаясь раскованности нынешней молодежи. Впрочем, тут же до него дошла еще одна мысль – и он ошеломленно уставился на нового секретаря, которого (какое странное совпадение!) тоже звали Кевин. «Душка»-секретарь, не отрываясь от пергамента, что-то мрачно хмыкнул себе под нос, а Лафборо, судорожно сглотнув, быстро захлопнул рот, почувствовав, что на него снова смотрит в упор молчаливый командующий замковым гарнизоном.

Леди Марджери, между тем, бойко продолжала давать показания:

После ареста нового подозреваемого «известная персона» пожелала осмотреть находившиеся в распоряжении сэра Саймона вещественные доказательства по делу. И тогда младшая дочь шерифа застукала секретаря своего папаши за кражей кинжала молодого лорда Уильяма, – что было совсем несложно, поскольку означенный юноша не отличался бережным хранением личного оружия. 

Наконец, не по годам находчивая и отважная маленькая леди смогла подслушать тайную беседу «известного лица» с коварным и подлым братом Христофором. «Известное лицо», внимательно изучив символы на рукоятях кинжалов, догадалось, что всего клинков у жонглеров было пять – четыре с изображениями евангелистов и один с именем Господним. Однако, каким-то образом кинжал с орлом нашелся в доме убитой горожанки Кейт Уивер, хотя по всем законам божеским он вроде бы должен был находиться в ларце шерифа Ноттингемского, коль скоро в протоколе осмотра места, где была убита заезжая певица и танцовщица, и последующего затем обыска по месту жительства жонглеров недвусмысленно значилось: один кинжал нашли на кладбище и еще четыре изъяли у странствующих гистрионов…

От утомительного перечисления множества вроде бы ничего не значащих, случайных деталей голова у Лафборо пошла кругом – объяснения леди Марджери и правда были какими-то… слишком сложными, право! Заметив огорошенный вид своего собрата, молодой лорд Найтон услужливо пояснил:

– Этот каналья Кутберт понял, что убийца располагал возможностью забрать один из пяти квилонов, изъятых после первого преступления, и снова пустил его в дело, а потом, испугавшись, что пропажа может быть обнаружена, подложил совсем другой кинжал, пытаясь таким образом скрыть недостачу. Христофор не учел, что резьба на рукояти позволит этому гению сыска на службе архиепископа не только опознать лишний элемент в наборе, но и установить общее количество кинжалов.

– В общем, Христофор сдулся, признался во всем, умолял не выдавать его на расправу. Ну и конечно, пообещал слушаться во всем дальнейших инструкций этого… «известного лица». – С оптимизмом подытожила леди Марджери.

– И когда же произошел данный разговор, коему Вы были невольной свидетельницей? – неожиданно поинтересовался лорд Найтон. 

– Поздним вечером после того, как состоялось совещание в покоях папаши. Ну, когда это ваше «известное лицо» так увлекательно рассказывало о прошлой жизни Гисборна, – юная леди с усмешкой посмотрела на застывшего монументом за креслом отца сэра Гая. – Кутберт явился под вечер дня святой Колумбы. На следующий день убили эту… Кейт Уивер и ее детей, вечером было совещание. Кажется, уходя, ваш кекс прямо намекнул, что убийства могли совершить не жонглеры и не лапочка-Кевин, а кто-то другой, не так ли? 

– А Вы откуда знаете все эти подробности закрытого совещания, дочь моя? – Неожиданно поинтересовался скромно сидевший в углу фриар Тук. – Неужели подслушивали?

– Тоже мне, большое дело! – пожала плечами Марджери. – Я подслушивала, Алан подслушивал. Только я Алана заметила, а он меня нет! За Гисборна, наверное, переживал, бедненький! Короче, после такой концовки заседания все побежали кто куда, а брат Христофор пометался-пометался в своей конурке, да и поплелся «на исповедь» к этой вашей «персоне». Ну, там он и раскололся по полной.

– Так вы полагаете, после «исповеди» негодяй Христофор действовал уже по указке… известной персоны? – Спросил расхрабрившийся к концу заседания Барнсдэйл.

– Ну, не совсем. – Леди Марджери хитро прищурилась. – Ваша «персона» – тут она сдержанно хихикнула, – ваша «персона» много круче, чтобы так прямо отдать приказ кого-то еще замочить. Хотя наш секретаришко готов был на все, лишь бы его не слили по начальству. Ну а этот перец навешал козлу-Христофору лапши на уши: дескать за ним следят (что вообще-то правда была, прикиньте, я ведь за ним следила! Так что он и впрямь мог что-то почуять). Застращало ваше «известное лицо» беднягу: дескать, его тайна известна еще кому-то в замке, на него могут донести папаше, а еще хуже – самому архиепископу. И потянут тогда Христофора на духовный суд в Йорк – он ведь клирик, а значит папочке неподсуден! Христофор прям затрясся как осиновый лист – смотреть смешно было. Наутро папочка выставил «известное лицо» не солоно хлебавши…

– Указал ему пусть чист… – глубокомысленно заметил Лафборо.

– Только перед самым отъездом ваш известный перец долго что-то пел моей сестрице про ее женишка…

Лорд Перси гневно вскинул голову:  
– Миледи, попрошу вас!  
Младшая дочь шерифа иронически скривилась:

– Ой, да чё там… Только не надо мне про чувства заливать, хоть любовные, хоть патриотические! Короче, наплел он Элизабет, что у лорда Ричарда в Йорке какая-то новая пассия. Ну вот, а теперь прикиньте: поп смылся из Ноттингема, Бесс ревет в три ручья. Короче, вечером собралась она за своим суженым-ряженым в Йорк, лично выяснить, что у него там за роман завелся.

– Она же сказала, на богомолье, в Керклисс… – чуть слышно подал голос нахохлившийся в своем кресле сэр Саймон.

– Это она вам, папаша, наврала, что в Керклисс… За Перси она потащилась! Мне Молли все рассказала. Она теперь моя служанка, я ей велела выкладывать, как на самом деле было дело, иначе выгоню дуру к чертовой бабушке!

Лорды переглянулись.  
– Пригласить Молли дать показания? – мрачно осведомился Гисборн.

– Нет-нет. – Устало махнул рукой Вудвэйл, на правах старшего по возрасту взявший на себя брошенные шерифом где-то на полдороги обязанности председателя. – Картина в общих чертах ясна. Леди Марджери видела перемещения Христофора, слышала его признание в убийстве жонглерки, служанки из трактира и, наконец, жительницы Ноттингема Кейт Уивер и ее двух дочерей. 

– Она также слышала, как «известная персона» в сущности спровоцировала вашего недостойного клирика на убийство леди Элизабет, заставив бедолагу поверить в то, что дочь шерифа отправилась доносить на него духовным властям! – Догадался молодой лорд Найтон. – Хотя погодите, откуда Христофору было знать, что на самом деле Элизабет собиралась ехать в Йорк? 

– О Господи Иисусе сладчайший! Да ведь это я, грешный, сам послал ее к этому злодею! –С неподдельным отчаянием в голосе ахнул отец Ансельм. В крайнем возбуждении, замковый капеллан едва мог говорить, настолько он был потрясен своим невольным соучастием в гибели старшей дочери шерифа. – Элизабет сказала мне, что хочет ехать в Йорк, просить духовного совета нашего архиепископа. Она знала, что отец не отпустит ее в столь дальний путь, поэтому назвала ему близлежащее аббатство. У меня же она спрашивала дорогу, а я, затрудняясь сказать что-то дельное, посоветовал спросить…

***  
После показаний леди Марджери и отца Ансельма заседание совета продлилось совсем недолго. Других свидетелей не вызывали. Быстро подписав приговор и выразив еще раз соболезнования милорду шерифу и его младшей дочери, бароны и рыцари поспешили разъехаться по своим поместьям. До лорда Перси уже тогда, очевидно, дошли слухи, что в гавани Уитби архиепископа Йоркского каждый день ожидает корабль, готовый к отплытию, и потому он, верно, был нехарактерно любезен с Гисборном, на прощанье предложив даже как-нибудь вместе поохотиться зимой. 

Молодой лорд Найтон – троюродный племянник сэра Эдварда – подошел познакомиться поближе. Тонкими чертами лица, усмешкой, манерой речи, может быть, он чем-то неуловимо напоминал своего давно усопшего родича, и Гаю был предсказуемо тягостен предстоящий разговор. Однако вопреки всему, что их разделяло, они довольно быстро нашли общий язык, хотя Найтон и не скрывал, что знает о тяжелых обстоятельствах последних месяцев жизни своего дяди и о том, как погибла его кузина. Как оказалось, он видел ее всего однажды, в раннем детстве. Найтон, однако, намеревался говорить не о прошлом: он наконец получил подтверждение своих прав на то место, где когда-то стояла усадьба сэра Эдварда, и намеревался строиться. От Гисборна он хотел узнать, как выглядел дом. Они договорились встретиться на следующей неделе: «посмотреть на старое пепелище», – хмуро уточнил капитан ноттингемской стражи. 

– Ну зачем так, сэр Гай? – мягко улыбнулся собеседник. – Я хочу, чтобы вы показали мне будущий манор Найтон.

***  
Зачастили долгие осенние дожди, потом грянули ранние заморозки, так что специально присланный за Кутбертом усиленный королевский конвой смог не только добраться, но и выбраться со своим «подопечным» из Ноттингема. Бывшего полномочного представителя архиепископа увозили скованного по рукам и ногам, согласно особой секретной инструкции. Однако здешний кузнец, кум суконщика Билла, чья племянница Роз озабоченно шила приданое к предстоящей свадьбе, по собственной инициативе и от чистого сердца потрудился над пудовыми кандалами, не раз и не два проверив прочность запоров и клепки. Кутберта увозили в Винчестер, где по последним данным в этот момент обретался король Иоанн с многочисленной свитой. Его сводный брат, архиепископ Йоркский Жоффруа, так и не сумев поднять мятеж на севере Англии, бежал на континент, и посему его величество пребывал, по слухам, в прекрасном настроении. Во всяком случае на это приходилось уповать сэру Саймону, также вызванному для объяснений в Винчестер. Сопровождали ноттингемского шерифа его племянник и дочь, причем леди Марджери увозила с собой письмо Гисборна к леди Уорик, в котором капитан замковой стражи настоятельно рекомендовал сестре обратить пристальное внимание на эту, столь одаренную многочисленными талантами, юную особу и выражал надежду, что леди Изабелла поможет провидению оградить любимый город от новых напастей. 

Провидение, впрочем, следовало своими неисповедимыми путями. В первый же день, как только Мег встала на ноги, отец Стефан в церкви святого Николая обвенчал ее с сэром Гаем. К венцу вел ее Джон, шафером был Алан, а Джейн – подружкой невесты. Из ноттингемской знати присутствовал только молодой лорд Найтон. Братец Тук несколько раз пытался намекнуть, что ради престижа следовало бы повременить и сыграть свадьбу поторжественнее, с большим размахом, но Гисборн, в характерной для него манере, предложил другу-фриару прогуляться Шервудским лесом… В ответ монах лишь посмеялся и с удовольствием помог отцу Стефану провести обряд.

Христофор скончался от полученного при покушении на шерифа ранения еще раньше. Перед смертью он ненадолго пришел в сознание и брат Тук его исповедовал. С его слов, бывший секретарь сэра Саймона сознался, что от его руки погибли прекрасная Бьянка, дурнушка Нелл, Кейт, две ее дочери и леди Элизабет. О мотивах преступника Тук говорить отказался, указав на несовместимость подобных откровений с совершенным им таинством.

Впрочем, охранявшие Христофора стражники Том и Бен слышали, как в предсмертном бреду тот без устали повторял имя жонглерки, не переставая упрекать убитую им красавицу в том, что она так до самого конца и продолжала надсмехаться над ним, отвергнув все его мольбы и подношения.

Меж тем в Неттлстоуне крестьяне не успели до начавшейся непогоды свезти с полей весь сжатый хлеб. Намокшие снопы пришлось сушить при помощи костра, разведенного прямо в овине. Один из снопов загорелся, его потушили, но случайная искра, видимо, залетела куда-то под крышу. Под моросящим дождем соломенная крыша незаметно тлела в самой глубине несколько дней, а потом, когда как раз снова установилась сухая ветреная погода, глубокой ночью огонь внезапно разгорелся с новой силой, уничтожив половину деревни. Погорельцы с ужасом ждали голодной зимы, не зная, как и чем восстанавливать погибшие жилища, и Гай вместе с Аланом уже неделю каждый день мотались из Ноттингема в Неттлстоун – присматривали за строительством землянок, которые помогали рыть стражники, и одновременно пытались растрясти окрестных лордов и ноттингемское купечество на добровольные пожертвования.

Вот и опять они что-то припозднились, и Мег уже невольно начинала волноваться, стараясь в то же время скрыть нарастающее беспокойство от Деборы и Джейн, с которыми она коротала время, латая поношенную одежду, собранную Туком для пострадавших от пожара в Неттлстоуне. Разговор, как это уже бывало не раз, снова свернул на «ноттингемского потрошителя».

– Жонглерка – я понимаю. Он просто с ума сошел от вожделения, – потупив глаза тихо рассуждала Джейн. – Но Нелл? Ее-то он вряд ли домогался, да и она ему бы не отказала…

– Нелл, похоже, помогла Христофору избавиться от окровавленной одежды после убийства жонглерки. – Задумчиво отвечала Мег. Разговор немного помогал ей отвлечься и она охотно его поддерживала, делясь своими догадками. – На поминках Кейт кто-то говорил, что незадолго до смерти эта замарашка вроде бы наконец нашла себе дружка. А Матильда первая заметила, что зарезав танцовщицу, преступник должен был как-то привести себя в порядок, тем более, если первое убийство было непреднамеренным. Кто-то же раздобыл для Христофора чистое священническое облачение, стянув одежду, сушившуюся на окне отца Стефана. И кто-то отстирал от крови рясу самого Христофора, которую я потом и нашла в подземелье. Я сразу увидела – знакомая ряса, но не сообразила, кто ее хозяин, – я ведь думала тогда только про пропавшую сутану нашего священника из прихода святого Николая. А последняя все время была перед моими глазами на этом крысеныше Христофоре! 

– Скупердяй был наш Христофор – рясы пожалел! Ему бы сжечь ее – так нет, в новой, что у отца Стефана сперли, ходил, а свою, старую, вишь, припрятал на всякий случай. Ну вот случай и пришел – в ней гаденыша и схоронили! – С глухим удовлетворением добавила Дебора. – Это ты когда же про рясу-то догадалась, Мег? Когда бросилась с поварни со всех ног, спасать шерифа?

– Ну да, – усмехнулась свежеиспеченная леди Гисборн. – Только я не шерифа спасать побежала, мне и в голову не могло прийти, что Христофор на него кинется. Просто тогда как раз отец Ансельм зашел, я на его облачение посмотрела – до чего же все эти одеяния у священников похожи! Вспомнилось сразу, как ты, Джейн, нашим долгополым метки особые на одежду нашивала, чтоб не путать при стирке. И вот тут меня как громом ударило… Я решила пойти проверить – сперва, думаю, просто осмотрю белье Христофора, только надо, чтоб он меня за этим занятием не застал. Спросила стражников, не видели ли нашего секретаря, а ребята точно не могли сказать. Кто-то ответил, что он, кажется, по малой нужде прогуляться пошел, я решила для верности глянуть, вышла на задний двор, а там…

Рассказчица махнула рукой, сердито поморщилась – рана заживала, но все еще иной раз давала знать о себе.

– Ой, Мег, просто чудо, что все в итоге так обернулось! А могло ведь… – и без того огромные глазищи Джейн испуганно округлились еще больше. – Только вот я все равно в толк не возьму: Кейт-то за что ему было убивать? И девочек ее? Они что? Тоже что-то видели?

– Ему не Кейт была нужна! – горько выдохнула Мег. – Ему подставной «убийца» нужен был, чтобы пустить Кутберта по ложному следу. Он сгубил танцорку, обрадовался, что арестовали жонглеров, потом, чтоб замести следы, расправился с Нелл и добился от нашего шерифа, чтобы Гая и Алана отстранили от следствия. Кажется, беспокоиться больше не о чем – но тут вдруг на наши головы является эта сволочь Кутберт, а на жонглеров смерть Нелл уже не повесишь! И наш хитро… – Мег не выдержала и ругнулась по площадному. – Наш хитроумный секретарь за одну ночь тогда придумал, как ему вывернуться! Он ведь был накануне у Кейт, она сама мне в последний раз об этом говорила: допрашивал ее и Кевина. Они же ему все и выложили: про то, что хозяин в отъезде, про то, что Мартин Олдершот подрядил Кевина трактир по ночам охранять. Кейт еще, по привычке, сказала обидное словцо про самого Христофора. Ну вот он все это теперь вспомнил и придумал, как ему Кевина подставить и Кутберту «преступника» на блюде предъявить.

– Это ты сама догадалась? – с интересом поинтересовалась Дебора.

– Это мы с Аланом по крупицам потом восстановили. Они ведь с Гаем Кевина столько раз расспрашивали про все, что было накануне убийства сестры. Кое-что парень наш и сам вспомнил. Например, как Кутберт с Христофором явились в «Барана и лису» прямо перед тем, как Кевин после ночной стражи домой уходить собирался. Пришли якобы для того, чтобы еще раз допросить хозяина и служанок, – а на самом деле это Христофор Кутберта на заготовленную позицию привел, чтобы идти вслед за Кевином и схватить его, как только он в дом войдет. 

– Но детей, зачем же детей? – Задавая этот вопрос, Джейн невольно прижала руку к губам, снова представив себе весь тот ужас, который пришлось пережить дорогому ей человеку.

– Хрен бы ему удалось с нашей Кейт справиться, – сурово ответила старшая кухарка, – если бы он ее девчонок не схватил. Она-то его в дом спокойно пустила, думала, небось, что он повторно явился допрашивать! 

– К тому же Христофору нужно было, чтоб Кевин побольше в крови перемазался, а еще лучше, сам в руки нож взял! Для этого он кинжал там на полу и оставил… 

– Забыл только, что квилон уже в описи, им же составленной, и значился. А про черный ход ему, верно, та же Нелл и разболтала. – Добавил показавшийся в дверях Алан. – Ключ рядом на гвозде висел. К этому убийству Христофор уже основательно подготовился…

– Опять же, руку набил, поганец! – зло сплюнула Дебора. – Ладно, кончаем лясы точить, мужчины вернулись, пора подавать на стол!

– А где Гай? – в глазах Мег темной рябью все еще плескалось беспокойство.

Вдыхая дразнящие ароматы, Алан довольно потянулся, осклабился, но тут же поспешил успокоить:

– Да здесь он, здесь, миледи! – Произнеся последнее слово, оруженосец от избытка чувств не удержался и подмигнул благородной даме. – Сейчас прочитает мораль подрастающему поколению ноттингемской стражи, молодежь нуждается в воспитании… 

Но леди Гисборн уже не слушала его болтовню, она вскочила и решительной, хотя все еще сильно прихрамывающей походкой поспешила из поварни на галерею и дальше, туда, в сторону кордегардии, где слышался хорошо знакомый всему Ноттингему рокочущий баритон. На этот раз он чему-то смеялся.


	17. Chapter 17

Эпилог  
Для тех, кто любит флафф, хоровое пение за накрытым столом и мораль в самом конце

Низкое декабрьское солнце ненадолго показалось из-за обступивших горизонт плотных туч. Оранжевый луч скользнул по стене, отразился в окошках каминного зала. С неба падают первые редкие снежинки…

– Гай! – В теплом плаще с меховой опушкой, Мег стоит посреди двора и машет ему рукой. На легком морозе ее лицо разрумянилось, колечко рыжих волос выбивается из-под платка. – Гай! Поторопись, мы опаздываем! 

– Без нас не начнут, – посмеивается стоящий рядом с ней Алан, но Мег все равно озабоченно хмурится:  
– Нехорошо заставлять ждать священника. Да и жених, верно, весь извелся. 

Сегодня свадьба Кевина и Джейн, и Гисборн на правах посаженного отца должен проводить невесту к алтарю. «Всего-то делов, Гиз, берешь девушку под руку и ведешь по проходу…». Казалось бы, это совсем не сложно, но накануне вечером Гай был в такой панике, что Мег не знала, плакать ей или смеяться. 

Церковь святого Николая украшена венками и гирляндами из веток можжевельника, горят свечи, в воздухе плывет запах ладана и хвои. Джейн, последние дни чувствовавшая себя неважно, мужественно улыбается из-под кружевной фаты. На этот свадебный подарок дружно скинулась вся замковая прислуга. Гай протягивает юной кухарке согнутую в локте руку: «Готова?». Нервно сглотнув, она медленно кивает и кладет маленькую ладонь на рукав черного дублета. 

– Я так волнуюсь… – еле слышно шепчет она, взмахнув длинными светлыми ресницами. – Ее серые глаза лучатся, в них читаются сильное смущение, легкий испуг и незамутненная детская радость. 

Во время венчания Гай и Мег стоят рядом и держатся за руку. Когда обеты произнесены и сияющий Кевин, наконец, целует свою нареченную, Мег не может удержаться от слез. Она виновато шмыгает носом, улыбается и шепчет:  
– Я стала такая плакса. Что только не вспомнилось…   
Гай молча протягивает ей свой платок и их пальцы сплетаются еще крепче. 

В «Паломничестве в Иерусалим» не протолкнуться. Кажется, здесь собралась половина Ноттингема. Другая половина, конечно, судачит дома: ворчит и удивляется тому, как скоро успели договориться между собой молодые – несостоявшийся висельник и девица на сносях. 

– Сэр Гай, она же своей рыбой перетравит весь Ноттингем! – озабоченное лицо горожанки, кажется очень знакомым. Да, конечно, это Барбара, та самая соседка Кейт, которая сидела с детьми, пока Мег не забрала их в замок. – Просто возмутительно, чем торгует эта бесстыдница! На прошлой неделе от ее устриц целая семья чуть не отправилась на тот свет, а давеча она моему соседу пыталась всучить щуку, от которой уже запах пошел! 

– Кума, причем здесь сэр Гай? Торговлей занимается шериф! – пытается вразумить женщину сидящий напротив плотник, но Барбара непреклонна.  
– Шериф, – укоризненно машет она рукой. – Да он знать ничего не хочет! Мы сколько раз подавали жалобу… Милорд, на вас вся надежда! Этой мерзавке нужно наконец дать по рукам. Пусть знает, что в нашем городе нельзя торговать всякой дрянью!

– Мою жену вчера обвесили на полфунта! – Вступает в разговор кто-то из соседей. 

– Давно пора навести порядок! – Десятник Марк решительно стучит кулаком по столу, потом оглядывается на своего командира. – Сэр Гай! Эта баба и правда совсем зарвалась, а поставить ее на место некому. Вы бы усовестили ее маненько, а? У вас сразу получится. Очень просим!

Гай обещает разобраться, что за рыбой торгует упомянутая особа, и с ужасом понимает, что это только начало. Место Барбары за столом уже занял какой-то сухощавый, жилистый ремесленник в сильно поношенной, но чистой одежде. («Стивен, его зовут Стивен», – подсказывает сидящая рядом Мег). Он разворачивает пожелтевший пергамент с обтрепанными краями и нерешительно протягивает его капитану:

– Сэр Гай, я правда не знаю, к кому еще обратиться. Мы давным-давно, при короле Генрихе получили разрешение построить дом, здесь, в городе, у западных ворот. Построились вот, жили, все по закону было… А тут вдруг узнали, что шериф наш, сэр Саймон, передал этот же участок купцу одному из Лондона под застройку. Он требует все снести. А нам негде жить. Я ходил, показывал документы, но в замке меня даже слушать не стали…

– Милорд, – руки пожилой крестьянки дрожат от волнения, – я уже отчаялась найти справедливость… 

Пока измученная женщина торопливо излагает историю своих бедствий, за ее спиной дожидается еще несколько человек, тоже надеющихся, что ноттингемские власти наконец вникнут в их проблемы. Бесполезно отговариваться, что капитан стражи – это собачья должность, лишенная каких бы то ни было реальных полномочий в мирное время.

Начинаются танцы и рыжая Джесс уже подхватила юбку, задорно повела плечом и закружилась под руку с одним из стражников. Мег тоже так и подмывает вступить в круг – она уже почти оправилась после ранения. Но уговорить Гая составить ей пару невозможно. Видя досаду леди Гисборн, кузнец Дэниэл возникает как из-под земли, с церемонным поклоном протягивая ей руку. Отказаться выше ее сил. 

– Отпустишь меня, да? Гай, не смотри таким букой, я же всего на один танец! Ну? – ее дыхание щекочет шею, в глазах мерцают лукавые сполохи.   
Пожав плечами, он улыбается:  
– Разве тебе можно что-то запретить?

Подходит Джон. Чокнувшись за здоровье молодых и внушительно помолчав, он делится последними новостями из Клана:

– Мост через Трент третьего дня снесло. Мы кое-как наладили переправу – весь день вчера по пояс в воде простоял. Сегодня так поясницу скрутило, думал, до города не дойду. Надо новый мост строить, сейчас самое время, пока снова дороги не развезло. Ты бы это… прислал нам своих стражников, человек хоть пять, а то мы долго с мужиками провозимся. Да и вообще, Гисборн… поглядел бы сам, что и как. Наш плотник чего-то кумекает, но мостов никогда не строил …

– С-с-эр Гай! М-мы вас так ув-в-а… у-в-в-а-жаем!!! –Том и Бен уже основательно «приняли на грудь» и теперь их распирает от избытка чувства.

– Нализались, пьянчуги! – Уверенной рукой Матильда подталкивает обоих вояк к входной двери. – Ступайте на воздух проветриться! Гисборн, что у тебя за десятники, которых после дюжины кружек ноги не держат?! – Поджав губы, знахарка подсаживается за стол напротив рыцаря. –Я вот что хотела сказать: в Хаттерсейдже у мальчишки какая-то нехорошая сыпь появилась. Надо бы туда дорогу перекрыть, а тамошним крестьянам муки ну хоть немного подкинуть, иначе мужики все равно в Ноттингем на заработки пойдут, заразу разносить… 

Гай хмурится. Завтра с утра он съездит в Хаттерсейдж, чтобы на месте решить, какие меры могут еще потребоваться, а потом нужно быть в Клане. Наводить мосты ему приходилось не раз. И хотя честно признаться, залезать в ледяную воду совсем не улыбается, но как еще, черт возьми, он загонит своих «орлов» посреди зимы в эту реку?

– Что слышно: как там в Нормандии? С французами-то замирились? – сидящего наискосок за опустевшим столом старика явно тянет поговорить о политике. Отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, он охотно поясняет: – Думаете, старый пень, так совсем без понятия? Да я с королем Генрихом супротив Лузиньянов в Аквитании воевал… И в Святую землю ходил… Святая… как же… столько людей почем зря положили...

Гай рассеянно кивает. Он смотрит, как самозабвенно пляшет Мег, как мелькает подол ее синего платья, блестит серебряный браслет на тонком запястье, подпрыгивают темно-рыжие кудри… Вот танцующие обменялись партнерами: теперь уже мастер Уилл обнимает Мег за талию и они с увлечением начинают выписывать какую-то сложную фигуру. Красотка Джесс, отвесив глубокий поклон Гисборну, подхватывает под руку Мартина. Молодецки притопнув ногой, стражник кружит ее, слегка подбрасывая вверх. 

– Скажите, сэр Гай, войны-то новой не будет? – тихо спрашивает худая, явно битая жизнью горожанка, на коленях которой мирно спит мальчуган двух-трех лет от роду. Гай отрицательно качает головой, хотя полной уверенности нет и у него самого. Он невольно мрачнеет, понимая, что меньше всего на свете ему хотелось бы руководить третьей обороной Ноттингема.

Возвращается раскрасневшаяся от танцев Мег. Ее глаза сияют, дыхание сбивчиво. Она такая красивая в этом темно-синем платье с высоким корсажем, что у Гая перехватывает дыхание. 

Все еще раз пьют за здоровье молодых. Кевин крепко целует Джейн, и счастливая пара покидает «Паломничество». Однако гостям еще не хочется расходиться: давно в Ноттингеме не гуляли с таким легким сердцем. Устав танцевать, народ снова рассаживается за столы, по кругу передают который уже по счету кувшин с вересковым элем. Алан, научившийся при куртуазном дворе герцога Раймона Тулузского кое-как играть на виоле, не прочь поразить всех своими талантами. Настроив инструмент, он вопросительно смотрит на соседку по столу. Джесс усмехается, переглядывается с подружками и заводит негромким, но уверенным и чистым голосом:

Полночный час угрюм и тих,  
Лишь гром гремит порой  
Я у дверей стою твоих.   
Лорд Грегори, открой…

Постепенно начинают подтягивать и сидящие за столом мужчины. Лица поющих неуловимо меняются: становятся строже, задумчивее, в них проступает что-то общее. 

…Припомни лес на склоне гор,  
Где волю я дала  
Любви, с которой долгий спор  
В душе своей вела…

– Гай, на два слова! – Тук пытается говорить шепотом, но у него это плохо получается, и Гисборну приходится встать и отойти к самым дверям, где монаха дожидается какой-то высокий парнишка лет шестнадцати-семнадцати. 

– Это Гарольд. Его семья живет в Локсли. Ты может их помнишь: дом возле самого пруда. Отец пропал без вести в Святой земле, мать – двоюродная племянница покойного Торнтона, одна воспитывает пятерых детей. Гарольд – старший. И он попал в большую беду…

Скулы мальчишки стиснуты до предела, руки он старается спрятать за спиной, чтобы не было видно, как пальцы сами собой нервно сжимаются в кулаки. 

– Мельник из Локсли имеет свои виды на их земельный надел, а Гарольд имел глупость несколько раз попасться на краже яблок из его сада. Пегги, мельникова дочка, в тягости, и по деревне пошел слушок, что это Гарольд ее...

– Я к ней никогда даже не прикасался! – ожесточенно возражает юнец, не опуская глаз под тяжелым взглядом Гисборна.

– Я верю тебе! – спокойно отвечает Тук и, снова обращаясь к Гаю, продолжает рассказ. – Сегодня мельник якобы обнаружил кражу у себя в овине и начал орать на всю деревню, что знает виновника. Все идет к тому, что парню отрубят руку, а семью вышвырнут из поместья.

– А я что могу? Робин давно продал Локсли, а подобные преступления подлежат манориальному суду. 

– Найди ему работу в замке! Я говорил с его матерью: мельник обещает снять все обвинения в обмен на надел. Поверь, Гарольд ни в чем не виноват, всё дело в земле, но если она от нее откажется, им не на что будет жить. Парню нужен хоть какой-то заработок!

Пока Гисборн размышляет, Тук продолжает убеждать:

– Гай, землепашца из него все равно не выйдет! Зато мальчишка не робкого десятка, ты хоть Джона спроси: минувшей зимой они вместе на волков ходили. Из лука стреляет так, что Робин бы позавидовал…

– Ладно. Пусть завтра приходит в замок, я найду ему занятие. Для начала поможет нам в Клане сваи смолить. 

– А мельник? Может поговоришь с ним о взглядах на жизнь? – хитро прищурившись, улыбается Тук, хлопая по плечу своего юного подопечного.

В шандалах оплывают огарки свечей. Мег улыбается, накрыв ладонь Гая своей. Алан, от которого ничто не может укрыться, иронически усмехается, но его пальцы в тот же миг как-то по-особенному перебирают струны: старая мелодия начинает звучать с особой силой, грустно и очень нежно. Прикрыв глаза, Джесс задумчиво допевает последний куплет:

…О небо, смерть мне подари!  
Я вечным сном усну  
У двери лорда Грегори,   
Простив его вину.

Далеко за полночь они возвращаются в замок. Пока в «Паломничестве» праздновали свадьбу, выпал снег. В морозном воздухе далеко раздаются голоса припозднившихся гостей, перестук копыт. На стенах замка перекликаются часовые. Тушат последние огни. 

– А знаешь, Гиз, – зевнув, мечтательно тянет Алан. Он, как всегда, выпил немного лишнего и сейчас с трудом удерживается, чтобы не заснуть прямо в седле. – Знаешь, Гиз, я начинаю думать, мы все же не зря вернулись… домой…

КОНЕЦ  
2017-2018


End file.
